The Fugitive
by Animic
Summary: Eli has run away from Azkaban and teams up with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She is now on a mission to become the new evil. VERY slight questionable Draco/OC pairing. Main characters: OC, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Draco. *Deep and Dark*
1. The Crack

**Hello and welcome to my new short story, The Fugitive. Before you read, I must warn you, if you dislike description, you might not like the first couple chapters. The first through possibly the fourth chapters are going to be her describing her past. The first one is about her experience in Azkaban. However, it is quite interesting and I do think I got the concept of Azkaban down pretty well. No, there is not much dialogue, but I promise there will be more. It will eventually develop a plot, however, I did enjoy writing this. The plot is a doozy from what I've discovered so far. **

**I really hope you enjoy it! Dedications are at the bottom. Of course, Harry Potter would be an obvious dedication, but my dedications are just going to be movies, books, songs, anything that inspired a certain part of the story. I won't tell you which but they inspire some way or another. Most of them are just quotes that I used. **

**There's my little intro to my story, enjoy! Oh, and sorry that some of the 'paragraphs' are just like one sentence. I didn't realize that fanfiction was going to space everything out. :/**

**P.S.: I don't say in this chapter her name. Her name is Eli Persephone Doras. So, no relation to any other character, thankfully. **

**I**

The Crack

I have been fading in the dark for too long. Days past, maybe even years. It's not like there was a way to tell time. I tried to be certain that it hadn't been that long. Who knows if I even aged in that dreadful place. It was only one pitch black day after another.

I sat in my corner of my cell for almost the entire time. At least, what I thought was a corner. Seeing was impossible. You had to believe you were seeing something, pretend, only to keep yourself sane. Seeing was believing. The key to your sanity was imagining there was something in front of you, behind you, beneath you, and extremely far away from you.

By your eyes being temporarily, and for some of us permanently, vanished, the other senses teamed up and increased. In time, you could taste the screams in the other cells. You could feel the dementors gliding towards you. You could smell the hunger in your stomach and could hear the fear in peoples hearts.

There was one crack in my cell. I never mentioned it to many as I was sure no one noticed and I surely did not want it taken away. Sometimes, a tiny spot of light shined through it, letting me know when it was light and when it was dark. It brightened up my day. Funny, how little things make us complete. That tiny little crack saved my life.

My cell mate, Carey Jones, saw the light too. Sometimes, we both thought we were imagining it but too insane and too foolish to not see it. Occasionally, the light spoke to me. Not good words. Scary words. Familiar words. Nothing was good in Azkaban.

The light would repeat moments in my life. Moments in my life that I would say I had never been proud of. Well, moments that I used to be proud of, but now haunted me.

What moments?

Interesting question. What moments, indeed.

Moments where the earth shook beneath your feet, and you turn to expect an earthquake, but only realize it was the shatter of your own heart.

Moments where your feet seem to trip over air, and you stand up and look behind you, only to realize that it was the burden of your soul that tripped you.

Moments where you wish you were dead, because no god or guardian angel was there to save you.

Those moments.

Through the bars of Azkaban, those moments were all you felt. All you dreamed. All you saw. You were left with your most terrible memories. Not only did you remember them, but you could see them. Since there was only darkness to look at, you were forced to revisit your past. You think that looking at your past memories will somehow cheer you.

The terrifying fact is that no past memories will cheer you. The dementors not only suck them out, but you find out there were no happy memories in the first place. You forget all the happy people you've ever met, the life-inspiring moments that make you, and the places that joy you. There is no memory of them. They disappear. As does your sanity.

As you look back on your past, there is nothing there. Nothing to live for. You feel happy, rotting in this dreadful prison. Life itself, you think, is much much worse than living in Azkaban. And that fact alone even scares you.

The one thing you can think about that calms you, is your enemies. The people you've hated more than anything in this world. Those memories are still there. Therefore, you sit plotting a revenge or other terrible things to do to them when you leave your prison. When really, it's those people you ought to thank. They keep you away from your cold and wet penitentiary and into your mind.

The mind is a very dangerous thing to access when you are settled in Azkaban. The mind, actually, is something you might want to keep away from. The more thinking you do, the more you wonder things, and the more aware you become. You suddenly become extremely alert of your surroundings and where you are, and just how terrified and miserable you are and will be. For a very long time.

On the other hand, when used appropriately, the mind is used as an escape. Metaphorically, of course. That is, if one knows how to use it.

I accessed my mind countless times through my dark times. I knew how to use it. When I first tried, I failed miserably. The more I thought, the more I remembered the terrible memories that the dementors insist I remembered.

My first memory was my father and all the terrible things he had done. The worst was wondering why I became like my father, if I hated him so much. My father was the most terrible human being ever, yet I am almost an exact copy.

Not in every way, but the ways that counted.

I remembered the slap against my skin when I disobeyed him. I remembered the years I spent dying for his trust and appreciation. Only to receive bitter and painful results. I remembered the smell of fire whiskey on his breath every evening. I remembered how awful he was to other people and how sad and mad and happy and terrible and ecstatic and surprised it made me feel. All at the same time.

I never remembered my mother.

There were never any appalling memories of my mother, so, naturally, I had no memories of her during my little experience. Pity.

Wasted.

Thrown away.

If I hadn't been in that place and many other things, I could have beautifully fulfilling memories of my mother. They were instead replaced with unpleasing things.

Not just memories but other terrifying things.

Illusions were common.

Sometimes, you saw things that weren't real. You seemed convinced they were because they looked and acted so real, but it was only your mind playing tricks on you. Sometimes, you preferred your dark memories and your dark cell.

Therefore, it was never a positive if things were authentic or fake. Mainly, it was whether or not you trusted your instincts.

The crack was something that I was never sure if it was real. Even to this day, I wondered if I'd only imagined it.

I saw it, I think, only because it tortured me more. It taunted me. Laughed at me. It was light, and I was dark. It was free, I was enslaved. It had feelings, I had fear.

It was comforting, however. As taunting and terrible it seemed, it was something to talk to. Something to listen to. Perhaps the words were in my head and were not real at all. Even so, I was grateful.

There wasn't much to be grateful for there. I think that was the point. All you got was regret, pain, fear, and blood.

'What do you fear?' Carey Jones asked me one day.

It wasn't your regular tone of voice. It was rarely over a whisper. Talking wasn't normal. You were left to rot in your own misery.

Misery, misery, misery.

Therefore, words that were spoken were given in nothing more than a hoarse cry.

'Fear,' I replied to her. The conversation dropped. There really is nothing to fear than fear itself.

Fear trembled the body and shakes the soul. It awakes your mind and ensnares the senses. Fear wears you down till your lying on the ground, and then you fall, and then fall, and fall, fall. Falling. Fell.

An endless pit. It only gets larger as you get further down.

That was Azkaban.

I imagine these words are scaring you. After all, realties such as these are never pleasing to anyone. They're not supposed to.

Everything I tell you is true. It's either true, or I was too insane and imagined things as terrible as that might sound. The list goes on and on about the things that people imagined in their cave. I could hear them whenever they slept. Sometimes, I feared these things could have perhaps happened to these people. Others, could be just possible fears in their life or just nightmares that the dementors provoked. They moaned, and groaned, and grunted, and cried, and whimpered, and complained. Every night. Every day.

Carey Jones, my cell mate, often moaned about a sword. A dark red sword slicing through her stomach. Bellatrix Lestrange groaned about a bright green light and a very loud sound. Travers, a death eater, grunted about zombies with white eyes chasing him around his cell. Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, cried about bugs, lots of bugs, pecking his eyes out. Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus's brother, whimpered about someone named Newt, and would grumble various curses in his sleep. Mulciber complained about a dark spot engulfing his body and casting him into the darkness.

When I heard these night terrors, I wasn't scared. I wasn't disturbed. I wasn't petrified. I was calm. It was normal behavior for prisoners. Normal. Can you believe that?

Normal seemed so overrated to me when I was in the darkness. Newbie's were terrified of the shadows. Petrified of the screams and the screeches. Bewildered by the paranoia, the idea a dementor could take a wrong liking to you and stalk you like prey, until you go insane.

We call them the tail. The tail were the beasts (another word we used for dementors) that followed you around. Mostly in the beginning, to put your mind into shape. To make you think twice about running away and to make you realize the terrible consequences you would receive if you took a step too far.

The tail were terrifying. I remember when I had a tail and I was consumed in fear and terror.

When the tail lost interest in me, the crack appeared.

I hadn't noticed it before. I was more preoccupied by the tail and wasn't interested in my cell for there was nothing there. Darkness was all there was. The beasts blended into the darkness. You couldn't see them coming. But you could hear them, smell them, taste them, and, even worse, feel them.

A cold chill down your spine. That's what you felt.

Winter. Blizzards. Ice. Snow. Rain. Hypothermia. I don't know how else to describe it.

So cold, it was hot. So scorching, you froze.

And you liked it.

It was the one thing you felt. You never felt anything, except ice and heat. It felt good.

When I first saw the crack, I wasn't quite sure what I felt about it. For, it was the first time when I truly realized, I was slowly, and painfully, losing my mind.

'Kill him,' it would say constantly. 'He deserves it.'

Memories would shoot through my head.

'He killed her! Do it, Doras!' it yelled. So real these voices in my head.

A scream would echo inside my head. My scream. My yell. A flash of green light would burst through the crack and I would instantly fall asleep. Or did I wake up? I'm still not sure if I dreamed it or not. And if I didn't, why was it talking to me?

Those were the questions of the crack. There were no answers. The crack was the crack and I just accepted it.

It was the same with a lot of things. At Azkaban, you tended to just accept things. If someone was screaming their lungs out for no reason, you accepted it. If someone was talking to themselves, you accepted it. If someone died, you accepted it.

Not like the deaths affected me much. I've never been one for sentiment. The weak die. The strong survive. It's the psychological food chain. If you let your guard down for a second, you're gone. People's emotions and dialogue slowly and painfully swallow you and spit you out, then stomp on you a few times.

The prisoners could very well be compared to animals. They became animals over time. Like dementors, they would feed off of the despair of others, and they would enjoy it.

However, some of us were like that before we even came to Azkaban.

**Inspiration Dedications:**

o Scared, by Three Days Grace

o Galaxies Collide, by Eleventyseven

o Spiderman

o Kingdom Hearts

**-These are for you to figure out. For fun. :) I've never seen anyone else do it so I'd thought I'd throw it out there. Try to see where I incorporated these. They're not very long, actually. I didn't take much. Just insipirations-**


	2. Beyond the Door

**!Please R&R!**

**II**

**Beyond the Door**

Deep inside the darkness of Azkaban, the screaming grew louder. The farther you walked, the more ear splitting it became. It reminded me of a dog pound with the dogs barking their hearts at out you as you walk through.

But, you were the dog. You were the dog barking as well. The nightmares came to you too. It was terrifying.

I remember when I first entered my bloodcurdling chamber. The hall that gave you goose bumps. The cells that made you tremble. The cold stone floor that felt like needles on my bare feet. The door to the place I would never forget. Sharp, painfully, traumatizing.

I remember my very first day at Azkaban. The first day of the end of my life.

~*~

I walked through the door that led me to the most awful place in the world.

As, I walked down the dark, cold, alley-like hall, two dementors were right behind me and a dementor at each exit. It shouldn't surprise anyone to know there were many many floors and levels of Azkaban. The more terrible things you did, the higher you were placed.

There were approximately six. I was placed on the sixth level, along with all the other death eaters: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and many more.

Sadly, I have never regretted, and still do not regret, what I did that put me in there in the first place. I did not feel terrible as he was struggling on the ground. I did not flinch when I tortured him. It didn't take too much convincing to kill him either. I tortured him. I killed him. I enjoyed it.

Ice froze around my hair. It was wet, for it was raining when I came, and there were icicles forming around the strands of my hair. No thanks to the dementors, of course.

I was forced into what seemed to be, in my opinion, the darkest of all the cells. A dementor stood in front of my cell and it tortured me. Almost as if it were on a mission to destroy my mind.

Terrible memories spewed through my head. I couldn't take it. Terrible things. Terrible memories. My terrible childhood flashed through my head.

~*~

My father had his hand on my shoulder as I stood next to the plain white coffin. I was only six years old, and I already knew death. Already experienced it. It was terrible.

I walked through the aisle and groaned impatiently. I still hadn't figured out or discovered why she even died in the first place. I sat on the brown bench and tapped my foot slightly. I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid.

My eyes drifted to my father who seemed untouched by the sudden turn of events. It was suspicious. Too suspicious.

Time to spy.

I got off from my seat to go stalk the audience. Chances are, I would find Death Eaters talking about my parents somewhere. My father was only friends with Death Eaters and when I was four, I already knew a lot about what they supported and who their leader was.

I was very intuitive and dark for my age. Already, I learned to hate muggles and muggleborns. Already, I was looking forward to be in Slytherin. Already, I had learned that there is no good and evil. There was only power, and those too weak to see it. Spoken from the brilliant man himself, the Dark Lord.

'The girl is devastated,' one of the men spoke. A man with white long hair. I suspected him as the Lucius Malfoy that my father always spoke highly of.

'She'll live," my father replied. "Bad blood needs to be disposed of.'

That's when I figured out that my father killed my mother. Bad blood. I wasn't really sure what that meant at that time. All I knew of were pure bloods and mudbloods. I pondered bad blood for a long time and could not make anything of it.

I went back to the coffin to pay my respects. I stood on my tip-toes to look into my mothers eyes. A faint light green cloud was present in her eyes.

The killing curse's mark.

~*~

A faint light green cloud shone through my eyes, in the corner of a dark box, in Azkaban. Oh, memories. They can tear anyone apart. Especially at the darkest area of the wizarding world.

What else could you think though? Memories were all you had. Terrible memories. Memories that haunted you in your sleep and when you were conscious.

~*~

A large pounding was outside the entrance to my door. My eyes barely opened from the slumber and I yawned countless times. More pounding was heard. Large pounding. Loud pounding. I didn't realize that it was the knocking on my own door until I sat up. I was seven years old and mom had just died that August.

'Eli, get your bloody arse out of that room right now!' my father yelled.

I sighed and stood up, wishing I were someone else. My father had a terribly bad temper, even when I hadn't done anything wrong. It got on my nerves plenty of times, but I had gotten used to it.

Slowly, and painfully, I walked over to the door. I was prepared for the worst. At first, I peeked it open only slightly. However, the instant that I opened it, my father threw the door open. A smack on my cheek was soon welcomed as well.

'I was standing outside your door for ten minutes!' he yelled. 'You're not allowed to lock your door anymore!'

I sighed and slowly nodded. I didn't want to anger him more. I wasn't supposed to respond to father. He was very much under the idea that girls should listen and obey. That we weren't allowed a say in what happens with the family. If I spoke, I got slapped unless it was a question directed at me or I was spoken to. Sometimes, I even got slapped for that as well. Nothing more than slapping, though.

'Pack your stuff up,' he ordered. 'You're leaving.'

I stood there in disbelief for a period of time. I looked at my father like he was crazy. Pack up? Leave? Was there a logical reason or my father being paranoid? I hadn't done anything recently. I was a good girl and obeyed him.. Why did I have to leave? More importantly, where was I going? I didn't want to leave.

I wasn't even surprised to know that my father had forgotten my birthday. He never did. The fact that I had to leave on my birthday was what upset me.

My birthday was (and still is, obviously) October 30th. I couldn't have asked for a better day. The day before Halloween. Some say the eve of the Devil's birthday. Alas, I never got rewarded for my existence. I never expected anything, actually. It was just another day. My only present was a smack on the face.

I didn't say a word as I slowly turned around to grab my backpack. It was a small black backpack with the Slytherin crest on it. I knew I was going to be in Slytherin, from the very start.

I was pretty sure I was going to be coming back to this house soon so I didn't pack much. Just the essentials. Some clothes, hygienic materials, and my stuffed animal, Grim. Grim was a black cat with green eyes. I absolutely loved it. It was my pride and joy. Father got it for me at Diagon Alley one day and I decided to name it Grim. My father told me that the Grim was a omen of death and it was a black dog. A black cat worked for me.

'Hurry up, Eli! Now!' my father bellowed from downstairs.

With a sigh, I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and cradled Grim. I didn't even know where I was going, but I was already sad. I didn't know how long I'd be gone, or if I was ever going to come back here.

I took one last look at my room and went downstairs with my father.

~*~

My father and I exited the Knight Bus at an terribly large house. A familiar house that I have been too before. My fathers friend lived here. A very dear friend. We had no other family, except for my mother, who died. All of our relatives died long ago. Too old, I guess.

My father pounded on the door just as he did that morning. Minutes later, a blonde skinny female answered the door.

'Yes?' she asked. I had met this woman several times before.

Narcissa Malfoy. She was the wife of my father's best friend, Lucius Malfoy. She had quite a mousy face. She always looked like she was smelling something. Something terrible. Almost as if there were garlic above her mouth. Her head was slightly tilted up as if she were balancing something on her nose. Strange, Indeed.

'I must speak with you in private, Narcissa,' my father said. His voice was low and serious. I was left alone on the porch as Narcissa walked off with my father into the garden. I didn't pry. I stayed right where my father had silently told me I was supposed to.

It was awhile before they came back. I was sitting on the porch step with my elbows on my knees, resting my head. I wasn't invited in, therefore I wasn't allowed inside. My father had trained me well.

Was he dumping me here? With these strangers? How would I survive? Father had taught me everything about life, what was I supposed to do under someone else's rule?

Finally, my father and Narcissa appeared from the garden. Narcissa appeared as if she had been crying. She gave my father a large hug and they both walked over to the porch.

I stood up instantly and wiped the dirt off of my dark green dress. My father came over and approached me. He knelt down next to me and sighed, lowering his head. It's moments like these that made me love my father, but I never got to see this side of him often.

'Eli, fathers going away for awhile,' he told me. This was a time when I could respond.

'Will you be coming back, father?' I asked, hugging my stuffed animal, Grim. Yes, I was a very polite child.

Narcissa put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes slightly. A tear slid down her cheek. At that point in time, I was confused. I didn't understand the concept of being without my father. He always came back, but I was beginning to figure out he wasn't going to.

'I will. I promise,' my father smiled. I smiled too. I loved my father, even though he was angry at times.

'Grim is running out of cat food, father. Could you please bring some back when you come home ?' I told him. My father laughed slightly. I was so clueless. Still believed that stuffed animals needed food.

He never answered that question. Probably a number of reasons, actually. Instead, he gave me a soft hug and gave me a warning.

'You'll be staying with the Malfoy's until father gets back. Be good.'

I nodded and I watched my father walk out the gates of the Malfoy Manor. I stood on my tip toes when I couldn't see him any more and sighed slightly. Gone. Going. Gone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly at Narcissa. At least there was a female figure I could somewhat look up too. Seeing that I didn't have one anymore. It had only been a few months but it felt like forever. Now, I was losing my father too.

I entered the humongous mansion that put my house to shame. The only thing I could do was sigh. I knew I was going to be here for awhile. I had figured it out by then. This was my new home, my new cell.

Narcissa led me into the kitchen and sat me down at the kitchen table. I hadn't said one word yet. For a girl, I was very quiet for my age. Narcissa was starting to notice.

'Do you like tea, Eli?' she asked, trying to lighten the mood. I nodded softly. I felt a tear slide out my cheek and buried my face into my arms. I had no family. My mother had died, and my father had abandoned me. I didn't even get a chance to ask why. I was afraid I would get slapped, and that that would be the last memory of my father.

Minutes later, a plate with a cup of tea on top appeared next to me. Narcissa added some sugar and honey to it and I slowly slurped my tea. Narcissa sat next to me and stared at me for awhile. I think she was mostly wondering why I hadn't said anything yet.

She was about to say something when Lucius, my fathers best friend, appeared at the kitchen doorway. I didn't turn. I didn't budge. I barely even noticed. I was in my own world. My new terrible reality.

Narcissa exited the room and, again, I barely noticed. I think I just was going to have to start getting used to this. People wondering why I wasn't with my father.

About ten minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius came back in and sat down next to me on either side. My tea was barely touched and my focus was outside. The cloudy, gloomy day that would always ruin my life.

'Your father says it's your birthday today,' Narcissa smiled. I only nodded. I saw Narcissa stare at Lucius and nod.

'Would you like to do anything?' he asked. I shook my head. 'I've been told you enjoy reading. Maybe we could go to Flourish and Blott's and pick you up a book?'

'No. Thank you,' I said lowly. I really just wanted to alone. However, it was highly impossible. Narcissa, I could tell, was very concerned. Not to mention, a little devil popped in.

'Mother, the gnomes are back,' I heard from outside the kitchen door. Draco Malfoy, the menace. He entered the kitchen and stopped in his tracks for a bit.

I had never particularly preferred Draco Malfoy, but he hadn't done anything to me. Yet.

~*~

My childhood basically sucked. I rarely got memories of my father. If I did, they were visions of him leaving. Walking. Through the bars. Slowly and painfully out of reach.

Inside the door of Azkaban was painful. It was regretful, twisted, terrible, terrifying, and sad. Every day, I would look forward to getting out, however, I had a pretty long sentence ahead of me.

Never fear, it was cut short.

I am finally beyond the door. Beyond regret. Beyond terror. Beyond tears. Finally…beyond the door.

**Inspiration Dedications:**

o Gone Going, by Black Eyed Peas

o Burned, by Ellen Hopkins (book)

o Kingdom Hearts (again. Haha)


	3. The Man named Dad

**III**

**The Man named Dad**

I believe that living with the Malfoy's upped the probability of me being a Death Eater. The way they talked about mudbloods and muggles made it seem that they were scum. They were, except my father had never spoken as strongly as the Malfoy's did, particularly Lucius.

I believe that's where Draco got it from. Draco Malfoy would always taunt me. I was his own personal bullying target. For no good reason. He wouldn't hit me or anything, just traumatize me in every way possible. For four years.

~*~

I wasn't surprised to hear a loud banging at my door that morning. He often came to interrupt my sleep, just as father had.

'Wake up, you bloody twit!' Draco hollered. I was used to being insulted and just kind of got used to it. It was one of those things that just grew on you.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were very nice, however. They would always treat me with respect. I was never slapped, and I got to talk whenever I wanted. It was an odd feeling but I actually got used to it.

Slowly, I rolled myself out of bed. Draco was what I hated about this house. It was like having a bully right where you live. Granted, the Malfoy Manor was fairly big so I always found places to escape to.

I went over to the door and slowly opened it. When I did, no one was there. It was worse than ding dong ditching. With Grim held tightly in my hands, I headed down to the Malfoy's dining room which was almost a mansion in and of itself. A chandelier above the table and the table was very large. They had every meal, every day. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. It was actually quite nice to be well fed.

As I came down into the dining room, Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet. Quickly, he closed it when I came in. I eyed him suspiciously and sat down at the table. Even though the Malfoy's had taught me to talk, I didn't talk much. I was still very quite and kept my thoughts to myself. I still had this idea in my head that girls weren't supposed to talk.

There was always one question I said at every breakfast. Every day.

"Have you heard from my father, Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked her.

As usual, her smile would turn upside down and sigh. "Sorry, dear, I haven't."

I would only nod and return to my pancakes or cereal or whatever was in front of me that day. I was used to not hearing from my father. I missed him terribly.

Except, this time, Lucius eyed Narcissa oddly and they left the room. I looked at Draco and he shrugged, indicating we had no idea what was going on. Both of us dropped our silverware and followed silently towards where his parents left the room.

There were times that Draco and I got along but it was only when we were being sneaky or evil. The only reason he taunted me was because he knew I wouldn't get offended. Come on, my father was friends with only Death Eaters and slapped me almost every day. You didn't get offended much when you were me. Regardless, I didn't like him.

We creaked the door open slightly to spy on their conversation. Each word was worse than the one before.

'I can't believe this one happen. He told me he knew how to avoid them,' Narcissa whined. Can't believe what happened?

'Aurors aren't easy to avoid, Narcissa,' Lucius snapped.

Narcissa groaned, clearly annoyed. "What are we going to tell the girl?"

Silence.

'He's been wanted on the Daily Prophet since he dropped her off here. It was about time he was sent to Azkaban.'

Azkaban? Wasn't that the wizard prison? Was my father caught? Why? Why was my father sent to Azkaban? I didn't understand.

I saw Draco look at me out of the corner of my eye. It was almost a sad look. A look of pity. A look of sympathy.

I stood away from the door. My father was in Azkaban. He would most likely die there. I had no family! All I had were the Malfoy's. There weren't family. They were a rented family because my father had gotten himself locked up!

I couldn't take it. I started breathing heavily. I could barely breathe. Draco noticed it too. His eyes widened and he ran into where his mother and father were.

I couldn't keep my balance. I clutched the wall behind me and started freaking out. It felt like my throat was becoming smaller. My breaths were short and rapid. My hands felt cold and tense and my head felt like it was going to explode. I felt like I was going to die.

I saw three figures start to crowd around me and that almost made it worse. They started talking. The smallest one left and one of the taller ones left as well. But then he was back. I felt a paper bag around my mouth and talking.

'Eli, breathe,' a female said.

I took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. The paper bag was actually helping a bit.

'That's it Eli. In and out,' the male said.

I closed my eyes for the time being as I breathed. It made me nauseous when they were open. It was very dizzy and fuzzy. Minutes later, I felt a little better. I slowly opened my eyes and rested my head on the wall.

'Is Eli alright?' I heard from the other door. It was Draco.

'She's fine, dear,' Narcissa said.

'Is it true!?' I demanded. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances. 'IS IT TRUE?!' I yelled. This was very untypical behaviour for me. I never yelled. If I did, my father would have most likely smacked my brains out.

'We didn't want to tell you, but, yes. Your father's in Azkaban,' Lucius said.

I put my hands up to my face and groaned. First my mother, now my father. This was a terrible year.

~*~

Four years later, I was still at the Malfoy's. I woke up and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, then went to sleep. That's all I did. I didn't talk much but Draco continued to bully me. It didn't take long for me to start calling him Malfoy. I said the word with as much hatred as I could get out.

Around this period of time was the time where I learned to access my inner evil. I was abandoned, and not happy. I became much less polite, more rude, stubborn, short tempered, and not the nice little girl I once was. I blame my father.

If he hadn't left me, nothing of that sort would ever have happened. If he hadn't left me, we'd be having tea and being with each other as fathers and daughters should. If he hadn't left me.

I sat in my room one day, reading a book. It was called Hogwarts, a History. I figured I might as well learn what I could. The Malfoy's told me that I would be sent to Hogwarts the same year as Draco was. It was the June before I left. I wasn't particularly excited to go to Hogwarts. Well, not with Draco. However, the Malfoys made my decisions now and I just had to accept it.

'You've grown, Eli,' I heard from the entrance to my door.

I turned around and saw my father. I couldn't believe it. He looked terrible. It looked as if he'd been gone for thirty years. His face was dark and shady, almost like it drooped. His clothes were old, ripped and raggedy. His hair was long overgrown. He didn't look like my father anymore.

'Dad?' I asked.

I wasn't sure why I called him dad and not father. He didn't seem like my father anymore. It wasn't just that he didn't look like my father anymore, but I hadn't seen him in so long, he didn't feel like my father. Almost as if I had forgotten him.

The man named Dad nodded slowly and tried his best to smile. I wasn't sure how to react. I set my book on the ground and examined him a bit. There were various cuts and scrapes on his face and arms. He definitely wasn't my beloved father anymore.

'What happened to you?' I asked, bewildered. I knew the jest of the story. I knew he had been to Azkaban, but I had no idea that it could do this.

The man named Dad shrugged slightly. He didn't answer but he leaned over and looked at the book I was reading. He laughed slightly.

'The Malfoy's are sending you to Hogwarts?' he asked. His voice had no emotion. He didn't seem happy to see his daughter whom he hadn't seen in years. He didn't seem sad to realize that he'd been gone so long. Nothing. It was monotone. He didn't even seem angry or strict as he used to be. Azkaban seemed to have drained him of everything. I almost felt sorry for him, only to remember what he'd done.

'Clearly,' I scoffed. It was obvious that I lost my respect for my father, or for anyone else, for that matter. I couldn't look in his face. Instead, I looked at the ground below me. Near my feet. It was difficult to keep up a normal conversation. Normally, I would have been slapped for such behaviour, but nothing happened.

He sighed, clearly frustrated, and said, 'I've come to pick you up.'

My eyes widened. I was leaving again. Home? I had no idea. I didn't even know how he got here in the first place.

'Did Azkaban let you leave?' I asked.

At this, the man named Dad didn't say anything. He bit his lip slightly and shook his head. 'I made other arrangements.'

What on earth did that mean?

I didn't completely understand but nodded my head slightly. What was I supposed to say? Congratulations, you've survived the worst place on earth for four years? Welcome back, abandoner? I'm so glad you're back?

None of those seemed to fit my feelings at all. I didn't really know how I felt. Anger, happiness, anxious, and scared.

'I've already enrolled you in Durmstrang,' my father announced.

Durmstrang, I'm not surprised. The school for purebloods that teaches the Dark Arts. I must say, once I heard that, I was slightly disappointed. I knew I was going to be in Slytherin and was looking forward to it. However, Durmstrang teaches more into the Dark Arts which was all I really wanted to know about.

'Tremendous,' I replied lamely. He must have caught the vibe that I was angry with him. Either that or he was tone deaf.

'I'd like you to come live with me,' he finally said. Except, it was already implied. It was also already implied that I was going no matter what. I had no say.

'Live, or run?' I asked. Live or run. There was a difference. Live was to settle in one spot and love each other and get closer and become a family. Run was so he would have company as he was running from the dementors because he was a coward.

'Don't take that tone with me, young lady!' he barked. There's the old dad I knew. I missed that. As strange as this seems, I missed being yelled at. I missed being disciplined and told what to do. It was the old father I knew and loved, and he was finally back.

'Alright, I'll go,' I told him.

It was said so nonchalantly. Almost as if I said it with hatred. Almost as if I said it carelessly. Honestly, I couldn't really care less about my dad. It sounds terrible but he meant nothing to me. He's been gone for four years; I hardly remember his face.

Regardless, I packed my stuff up. I didn't have much. In fact, there wasn't much stuff I still wanted to keep. I had new clothes now. I had to thank the Malfoys for that. So, that's all I packed. I didn't want to bring any more memories of the Malfoy Manor than I needed to.

I didn't say a word to the Malfoys as I left. I let Dad deal with them while I walked carelessly outside. I didn't look back or even look as to where I was going. I only wanted to get past the gates of the Manor to know that I would never have to enter them again.

The man named Dad soon joined me and we both entered, in silence, the knight bus.

The man named Dad and I sad on that bus for what seemed for forever. We didn't speak to each other. Not once.

The man named Dad stood up, as did I. We exited the Knight Bus and it was dark out. We were on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere next to a large house at the top of a hill. I frowned at the house and sighed.

Some home. This must be where he's going to be living to avoid being caught again. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if he did. Not so I could live with the Malfoys, but to live alone. The ministry would never allow that, however, I was fully capable of living on my own.

'Welcome home,' the man named dad said. His arm was around my back and his other hand was pointing towards the house. Did he expect me to be impressed?

'Astounding,' I grumbled sarcastically. It was clear I had lost many of my manners over the past four years. I used to respect him, now, not so much.

There were trees everywhere surrounding the house. It was in the middle of the woods! It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere with a sidewalk randomly set in the ground. I followed it to the house. I past a sign that told me what town I was in. Little Hangleton. Strange. I'd heard that name before somewhere.

When I got there, a nail was stuck in the door and the door was old and cracked. I looked behind for the man named Dad and frowned ferociously. Is he seriously making me live in a place like this?

I entered the dreadful home to realize it was just as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. On the upper wall, inside the living room, over the cold stone fireplace, I saw the family name on a board in capital letters.

.GAUNT.

**Inspiration Dedications:**

o The Things they Carried, by Tim O'Brien (Book)

o Human Anatomy class (haha)


	4. Spread of Chaos

**Because of my lack of updating, I'm updating 5 chapters of the Fugutive! I want to thank all of you that have been reading. This is my absolute FAVORITE story I have ever written. In addiction to 5 chapters of Fugitive, I'm also updating 5 chapters of my other story She's Pure Evil. They're sort of similar, but very different. Both about a very evil girl character though, and they are both Draco/OC. Also, in addiction to THAT I'm updating a new and improved story called Night Terror. Check it out! I've only written one chapter so far but it will be a short story. 10 chapters tops. So I should be finished with it rather quickly. The only issue is getting it on here. haha. **

**IV**

Spread of Chaos

The Gaunt House. Not the best place to live in. Dad took no effort at all to fix it up. There was no question, we lived in a dump, and I hated it. The paint had fallen off or had been scratched over. The doors were almost hanging off their hinges, threatening to bugger out in the middle of the night. All the windows were either cracked or broken. The only useful thing that laid in there was the toilet, and really, I would have rather not have used it. It was almost worse than shitting outside.

Dad sent me off to Durmstrang in a heart beat. Said it would "set me straight" from living with the Malfoys. Apparently, I had gone out of his control. Not the polite, little, sweet, innocent girl he once abandoned years before. I always told him that it had always been his fault. He never said anything whenever I mentioned that. Set and match.

Four years passed in that dreadful prison. I had always wondered why Dad had chosen such a dreary place. Did he never get reminded of his past? Is this not somewhat similar to Azkaban? Dark, Dreary, Cold, and Wet. I'm sure there were many more.

Probably because the bastard had nowhere else to go. So, he chose a second prison. He concealed himself in the Gaunt house for many years. Four, to be exact.

Four painful years. Four years that I prefer to never remember. 1st year to 4th year, and possibly the second set of the worst years of my life.

I wasn't the only one who became more bold with his absence. He had become much more short-tempered, paranoid, rude, and self-centred. So much, to the point where it scared me.

~*~

I cupped my hands around the small bowl near the fireplace and smiled evilly. Finally, I was getting to leave this place for the first time in a long time. I picked up a handful of the delicious powder that was stowed inside and placed the bowl down carefully. I made an attempt to step under the fireplace but soon felt a grip around my wrist. Dad's grip.

'Morning, Dad,' I spat. It was completely clear that I had lost all respect for this man. He meant nothing to me. The only thing he was, was something in the way. He was still under the impression that women had no rights. I always thought he should grow up. Society had already passed that controversy. He might as well suck that part up his dark ugly arse.

'Where, may I ask, are you going, Persephone?' He spat back. Persephone. I really did take a particular liking to that name. I didn't mind it too much, actually. It sounded evil. My Dad seemed to have lost his respect for my first name. An eye for an eye, I suppose. I don't call him father anymore, so I never expected him to call me Eli. It wouldn't sound right. Persephone suited that much better.

'Out,' I said simply. I shoved his wrist off of mine to go back into the fireplace but he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the fireplace. I shoved him off once more and glared up at him.

'By yourself?' He seemed outraged at this fact. As if women were incapable of doing anything on their own.

'I have a meeting with Karkaroff, and I need my school supplies for year four,' I informed him. I really don't think he cared much. I didn't expect him to.

'You will do no such thing. Next time, you will inform me of your whereabouts and I will accompany you.'

'Make me, you bloody coward,' I scoffed.

Dad's mouth opened in irritation. He was clearly fuming mad, and I could tell. He slapped me hard on the cheek and I sneered at him.

'I see four years of Azkaban hasn't toughened you up. Do your worst, Dad. I dare you.'

Whatever he had to dish out, I wasn't scared. I had something on him that no one else had. I had his freedom. 'Stupefy!'

The red beaming light threw me towards the closest wall, which happened to be the fireplace. I fell onto the brick and could feel the blood prickling down my back. It didn't bother me. I was expecting this kind of reaction. Regardless, I was getting to be flaming angry as well.

'What the bloody hell did Azkaban do to you, you twit!'

'You dare to disrespect me, you pathetic excuse for a daughter.'

I stood up and caught my balance with a slight smile on my face. I met triumph, like I always did. Success was only a few words away. We both knew it. I always won.

'I'll disrespect you as I please. Or would you rather return to your dreadful prison?' My eyes flickered as I spoke. His eyes widened and he slowly dropped his wand. I could still see the anger in his eyes but there was nothing he could do to me. Nothing at all, and he knew it.

I trudged on to my room and picked up a black square case on the ground. I had all of my things neatly packed away prepared for Durmstrang. All I needed to do was pick it up for the train. However, I was leaving early. I couldn't live in this place any longer.

When I entered the living room, my father was leaning against a wall looking terrified. He was most likely worried I was going to turn him in. I grimaced down at him.

'Fear. Just as I suspected. You're weak.' With that, I picked up the floo powder and walked into the fire place. 'Follow me, and you'll wish you were dead.

'Leaky Cauldron!' I yelled. In a flash of bright green flames, I was gone. Finally.

~*~

It turns out my fourth year ended up being the result of some sort of Triwizard tournament and all the Durmstrang kids were forced to go live at Hogwarts for that year along with Beauxbatons to endure three tasks. One person chosen from each school, blah blah blah.

I had no personal liking for the idea. My only goal was one thing. While I was at Hogwarts, I was going to find out why the bloody hell my father was sent to Azkaban in the first place. By knowing that, I would have so much leverage on my father. I couldn't wait.

I approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office and entered quietly. He turned around and smiled slightly when he saw me. I wasn't entirely sure why. I was pretty positive he knew where my family originated from and who my past generations were.

'I thought I'd get a little visit from you sometime this year, Eli,' he told me. It felt a bit odd, being addressed by my first name, as if he knew me personally.

I didn't comment. I only followed him to his desk and sat down in the chair across from him, ready for business. My eyes were gleaming fiery red as I longed for information. He knew what I was after, it was only a matter of me saying it.

'Tell me everything you know about my father.'

~*~

I walked through the thin line of forest with my wand tightly gripped in one hand and a hard, terribly chilling expression on my face. Anger had been held inside me for too long. I had been kept at that dreadful castle until the end of my fourth year. Finally, I could get revenge.

I passed a sign named Little Hangleton and an evil grin spread across my face. I was getting closer every minute.

Minutes later, I found what I was looking for. The house looked worse than I remembered leaving it. The nail on the door was now bent and it seemed the house's spirit left whenever I came around. The roof and panelling was an ugly black and white colour. Just as I left it.

I opened the door knob slowly and found my dad immediately spread out onto the floor. I didn't run to his side. I didn't cry that he looked in pain. Instead, I laughed. I had finally laid eyes on that terrible man that I found out he was.

'I knew you'd be here. In this pathetic muggle town,' I spat. I closed in on the man named Dad who was still lying on the ground. He slowly looked up at me. His eyes were a terrible thing to look it. It's almost as if the light had left them. He was suffering, but I didn't care. I was happy he was suffering.

'Spare me your judgements, Persephone. You didn't come to tell me off,' he snapped back. Oh, the name Persephone. Brought back so many evil memories. I had actually grew a particular liking to the name.

I drew my wand quickly and held it down towards him. He didn't say a word. I honestly didn't think he was surprised that I took such an action. What he did was unforgivable.

I sneered, 'If only I could cause you the pain that you've caused me.' My eyes flickered fiery red and he knew what was coming. It was only a matter of time.

'Crucio!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. My father withered in pain and agony. I smirked as he squirmed around on the floor, desperately in pain. I felt deliciously evil. I finally ended the spell and looked at my father.

He was gasping for breath. Gasping for life. It felt good to make him feel worse than he had made me feel. Do to him as he had done to me. Torture him. Break him.

I was amazing at spells. I wasn't book smart. I was duel-smart. Give me a wand and let me go, and I would win. No second thoughts or chances needed. I would win. I always did. Who says I shouldn't win this time?

'Kill him,' I heard from the doorway. My eyes shifted to the figure that stood where I had stood only moments ago. A blue snake-like figure. Voldemort. My eyes widened. 'He deserves it,' Voldemort spat.

I grinned evilly. Voldemort was on my side. I turned back towards my pathetic father and raised my wand once more, pointing it towards his throat.

'You are so like your mother,' my father said. I didn't know what he meant by that, but it made me furious. My mother was a good woman. She birthed me, and I had missed her. I barely knew her.

'He killed her. Do it, Doras!' Voldemort yelled.

'Bad blood,' my father squealed. Bad blood. How dare he call my mother bad blood, and me for that matter. He killed her. It had nothing to do with good or bad blood. He killed her. I'll kill him.

'Goodbye, Odin,' I told my father. He showed no emotion as he looked at me. He knew this would happen. 'Avada Kedavra!'

~*~

I resided in the Gaunt house for a couple days. Until, that is, the muggle neighbours came to investigate. Two of them had heard the commotion in the house the other day and hadn't heard anything from then forward. At this point, they were asking for what happened to them.

They entered my humble abode and saw my father on the floor and immediately assumed him to be dead. Not only did they endlessly question me as to what happened, they started to accuse me. They threatened to go to the police, as if that could do anything to me, but surely the Aurors would hear about it.

At that point, I was still safe in my little house. I killed the two neighbours that buggered in and that eventually brought the entire town to the crime scene. Wanting to avoid suspicion, I sneaked off into the woods where I thought I would be safe. I wasn't.

I woke up one morning with four different wands at my throat.

I still don't regret what I did. My dad got what he deserved. Death. An eye for an eye.

There were many things that provoked what I did. Mostly the death of my mother and the abandonment of my father until only four years ago. After that, he treated me like dirt. He brought this on himself. He was asking for death.

Regardless, those three kills brought me a sentence. A sentence that I've finally escaped from. Using the unforgivable curses so ruthlessly brought out all the evil and chaos in me than I ever imagined I could access. It was my own, personal spread of chaos.

~*~

Cornelius Fudge eyed me on the other side of the bars. I knew exactly what he was thinking. A girl, so young, on the inside of the bars for charges and spells that she shouldn't even know until she graduated school.

I was particularly proud of the fact that I was one of the youngest people admitted to Azkaban. I hadn't heard the greatest things about it but I had learned it was a place of respect. When I got out of that place, people would fear me more and therefore, I would get my way more often. It was worth the wait.

Fudge cleared his throat. 'Eli Persephone Doras, you are charged with the torture of Odin Doras. Do you comply?'

I grinned evilly at the sound of the word torture and gave one simple response. 'I killed him.'

'I realize that. You have no objection to the point that you tortured and killed Odin Doras, which, funnily enough, is your father.' His eyes flickered slightly. I had heard of the famous Barty Crouch Junior. Betrayed his father and recently killed him. Got himself locked up in Azkaban and then somehow got out, only to get into even more dirty deeds. Of course, you know I struck a nerve in this man. I must have reminded him much of his old dear friend's son. His old dear dead friend, killed by the wand of his own son.

'I killed him,' I spat. I sat in the middle of a room of many people where were all staring at me. There was a barred cage around me and I only sat in it, completely comfortable. I was happy about what I did.

'Apparently, you were also accused of killing two other muggles. What do you have to say about that?' He tried again.

'I killed him.' It was starting to sound better the more it was said. My dad was dead. He wasn't coming back. Wasn't going to ignore me, slap me, yell at me. Nothing. He was gone. I made that happen.

'Let me ask you, Eli, are you involved with a group called the Death Eaters?' Fudge asked.

'I killed him!' What more did they need to know? What did they want out of me. I wasn't going to say anything else.

My guess is that they wanted me to break and blurt out various death eaters. Truthfully, I knew a lot of death eaters. I would never turn them in for my life. I wasn't a Death Eater myself, but I did respect every single one of them. Especially Lucius. He took me into his home when I needed it, and I was deeply grateful for that. He practically helped raise me. He certainly wouldn't approve if I turned in any of the others. Not to mention I would be dead if I ever did. Voldemort would kill me in a heartbeat for sure.

No, I was definitely not going to whimper out like Karkaroff had and turn in others and plead for mercy just to escape Azkaban. I'm not afraid of the darkness.

'So, you did those out of your own free will? A personal reason? What was that, exactly?' He asked, his arms folded.

'I! KILLED!! HIM!!!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Nothing was going to come out of my mouth except for those three words. They already knew what I did. They shouldn't even think about hesitating.

'Very well,' Fudge sighed. 'Take her away.'


	5. The Fugitive

**V**

The Fugitive

* * *

I heard loud noises outside my cell. I was so used to it by now, it didn't even matter. Screams, yells, commotion, nightmares, people dying, it was all part of the lifestyle.

These sounded different, however. It sounded like yells of triumph. Victory. Happiness. That was something you never got at Azkaban.

Suddenly, I heard loud commotion on my floor and coming towards my cell.

"Alohomora!" I heard from the outside of my cell.

I tightened my eyebrows together and stared mysteriously at the mysterious dark figures outside her door.

They were not dementors. They had feet. I couldn't really make it out. It was so dark in my cell. All I knew was that someone was here, and something was happening.

You can imagine, I was excited. I only assumed this as something good. Heroes would never break into the cells of Azkaban. It must have been that they were getting out. These people were helping me.

I was lifted by my feet by two strong feminine arms. When I looked hard enough, I could tell it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

'The Dark Lord wishes to see you,' she said. My eyes widened, though she couldn't see it. The Dark Lord wanted to see me?! Bloody Hell!

I had never personally been involved with the Death Eaters or Voldemort, but I did truly support what his ultimate cause was. To rid the world of Mudbloods and muggles, and most of all, Harry Potter. I only met Harry Potter during fourth year. We never spoke. I eyed daggers at him frequently. I didn't need to speak to him to know that he was an enemy of mine.

'Follow me,' she said in a low hoarse voice.

So, I did. I followed her down the cold stairs of Azkaban that I had walked up long ago. I can't have spent more than a year in Azkaban. I knew others who had spent their time. Bellatrix had been in there since before I was even born. I was impressed at how long she managed to keep herself there. I was miserable the first month I got there.

I was already torn to shreds the first time I saw the dementors. Therefore, I had extreme respect for Bellatrix and her husband who had been in there for at least 15 years.

I found many other Death Eaters and prisoners already out towards the bottom. I was the youngest one there and, therefore, could not apparate.

Azkaban was a three walled building on in island in the middle of the sea. There was no way we were swimming. They did find their wands though. At the very bottom of Azkaban, there was a cell, within a cell, within another cell. There was also a locked box inside that cell. It held all of the prisoners wands. Somehow, I'm not sure how, they got to their wands and even had mine.

As I reached the bottom, Bellatrix held out her hand with my old wand. I hadn't seen it since I got here. I missed it so very much. 11' Yew, made from a Runespoor Fang. It was a Dark Magical wand, probably the best used for Defence against the Dark Arts. It suited me.

'Hold on,' Bellatrix warned. I slipped my arm around hers as she attempted to apparate.

I had never side-apparated before. I immediately figured out that I didn't like it one bit. We went around in circles again and again and again. I got extremely dizzy within the transfer and felt myself losing grip of Bellatrix's arm. As we were spinning in god-knows-where, I was holding onto Bellatrix's arm for my life until finally force pulled me off.

Suddenly, I went flying from tree-length towards the ground and ended up in the middle of the woods, face-down. I had no idea where I was but there was no site of Bellatrix or any of the other Azkaban fugitives anywhere. I was on my own.

As I stood up, I brushed some twigs and grass off of my clothes and walked through the woods. I wasn't on any particularly path. I was just meandering aimlessly through the woods. Maybe I would find a town with other wizards or happen to come across the Bellatrix mansion, miraculously. Doubtful.

I pushed away braches and spider webs, getting extremely frustrated, until I saw somewhat of a traced path. Having no other alternative, I followed the dark path. I didn't walk long before I saw a sign that read 'Little Hangleton'. A grin spread across my face. How convenient.

I finally could start to recognize where the bloody hell I was. Eventually, I found that one house that determined my fate. The Gaunt house. My old house. It hadn't changed much, at all. It was just as I left it. Cold, miserable, and ugly. I hadn't expected much else.

The door creaked as I opened it slightly. I saw no trace of life, therefore I slowly wandered on through the house. I stumbled upon my old bedroom. I figured that new clothes couldn't hurt. After all, I think I would be pretty suspicious going around in a grey and black striped outfit.

Quickly, I picked out a new attire. A green and black striped button up shirt with some black slacks. I missed my old clean clothes. Suddenly, I heard something.

I heard the shatter of glass. It had come from the kitchen. I immediately drew my wand, prepare for another kill. Slowly, I exited my room and approached the kitchen, peering around the corners.

Almost immediately, I withdrew my wand. I saw a black cat sitting on the counter, his tail hanging over the edge and his emerald green eyes were staring at the broken plate beneath him. A smirk grew across my face. I had a soft spot for cats.

I went over to the cat and picked him up, cradling him softly. He had reminded me of someone. 'Hello, Grim.'

This cat looked exactly like my old stuffed animal black cat, therefore, I had decided to keep it. I had lost my old stuffed friend, therefore, a real one would be just as good.

The cat gave an innocent meow as I took him back to my room. I found a spare bag and started to put some clothes in it, with Grim on my bed. He was mostly investigating the bag and was sometimes startled when I threw something in. Finally, I had drained my room as best as I could of clothes and searched another drawer. I had kept money in here underneath my other clothes when I had lived here. It seemed that dad hadn't found it yet because I found several galleons and sickles.

I quickly pocketed them and then went to fetch my bag and my new cat. Grim didn't object much. It was clear that he was just a stray, searching for food.

When I was finally done, I walked to the fireplace. Thankfully, Dad never travel much and there seemed to be an endless supply of Floo Powder next to the fireplace. I set my bag in the fireplace, grabbed some powder, and held Grim.

I dropped the powder and screamed, 'The Lestrange Mansion.'

~*~

A grin plastered across my face as I arrived at my destination. It was almost too good to be true. I had forgotten what it was like to be free. To be able to make my own decisions. To wander where I liked. To talk to who I pleased. I was free of Azkaban, and there was no way I was ever going back. I was going to make sure of that.

The Lestrange Mansion was truly a spectacular thing to behold. Almost better than the Malfoy Manor, I must say. It's ceilings were ten times my height and there was a lovely staircase cradling each side of the wall. A lovely leather green couch sat across from the fireplace.

I picked up my bag and threw it on the couch, clutching Grim with both hands. Grim had already taken a particular liking to me. I started scratching him behind his ear and he enjoyed that immensely.

However, I could find no signs of life within the house. Granted, the house was rather large.

'Eli,' I heard from behind me. I flinched slightly, and turned around. I was about ready to draw my wand, but when I saw that it was only Bellatrix, I withdrew it.

'Persephone,' I corrected her.

I'm not sure why I preferred Persephone over Eli. Eli sounded so weak and insignificant. Persephone sounded so much more than that. It brought out my personality. Ever since I had accessed my inner evil, I had preferred the name Persephone. I pity the person that calls me Eli without knowing.

'Whatever,' she spat. I smirked slightly. I loved the manners of the people that were at Azkaban. Much like my own. Sly, dirty combats and I loved every moment of them. Most of the Death Eaters were like that. Thoughtless. That's what we all became.

'Glad you found your way here,' she told me.

I nodded. 'I made other arrangements.' It was what my father said when he escaped Azkaban. Now that I thought about, the statement fit perfectly. I scratched Grim behind the ears and he purred happily. It made me smile. A cat purring was about the only thing that would ever make me smile.

'A soft spot, have you?' Bellatrix asked.

I smirked. 'Something like that. Where are the others?' I asked, looking around.

She inclined her head, nodding slightly. 'Follow me.'

I did as she said as she strutted towards another room that I had not yet explored.

I had very much respect for Bellatrix. From what I've heard from my father and the Malfoys was that she was in very high regards with the Dark Lord. That's very rare, indeed, to meet a person with such loyalty to him. I envied her.

The way she walked was nothing that of her sisters. Narcissa seemed to have a weak spot. I hadn't quite figured it out. I know the squealers though, and she, she'd be the first to tattle. If it had been her in between the bars between Azkaban and freedom, she wouldn't ratted on every Death Eater she knew. Not Bellatrix.

The way Bellatrix walked indicated how powerful and evil she was. Her hips swayed from side to side and her hand was levelled to the point as if she were carrying something. Her feet were pointed straight forward and, like her sister, her head was lightly lifted to the point that it seemed that she was balancing something.

As I followed Bellatrix, I saw a picture. A picture of Bellatrix and Narcissa. Before Azkaban. Narcissa looked exactly like I had seen her last. Nothing had changed much with her. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was much prettier in the picture. Her hair was full, medium length, and smooth like. She was not skinny, but not fat, and dressed fairly well. Now, her hair was frizzy, long, and out of control. Not to mention, she was so thin, you could see the bones of her skeleton. I imagined that Azkaban had done that to her. It happened to most of them. I was almost sure that I had changed physically.

When I entered the room that Bellatrix entered, I found all the Azkaban fugitives sitting in some sort of living room. I smirked widely and took a seat in an available chair. I wasn't sure what this was about but I just supposed we were planning what to do next.

Bellatrix sat down, a grin permanently set on her face. It was obvious she was proud of what she accomplished. I honestly didn't blame her.

I saw the two Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan, sitting across from me. Mulciber and Travers were there too, but I didn't know them that well.

'Where are the others?' I asked, finally.

Rabastan glanced over at me with a glare. 'They aren't one of us,' he replied. By one of us, I assumed he meant Death Eaters. But, I wasn't a Death Eater. Yet.

Another presence was held at the door I had just entered. A long white haired man accompanied by a long white haired woman. Who else could it be but the Malfoys? Narcissa went to sit by her sister and Lucius sat over near Rodolphus.

A few more men enter the room. I wasn't sure of their names. I knew some names, but could not place faces. I assumed among all of them to accompany the names Peter Pettigrew, Dolohov, Nott, Goyle, Yaxley, and the Carrows. The Dark Lord had quite a number under his finger. I was impressed.

**I felt a presence at the door once more. As I turned around, I saw a cloaked figure with slanted small eyes and a bald head with a skinny form. Lord Voldemort. Almost everyone bowed immediately. I mostly gazed in awe. The feeling of meeting my inspiration was better than I had ever imagined it. **

The Dark Lord glanced slightly down at me and took a seat across the room from me. He leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers together. He was eying me quite suspiciously and finally spoke up.

'Congratulations,' he said very low and dull. He was obviously rewarding the fugitives on their triumphs. I suddenly felt very insignificant as I didn't do much. I was clutching Grim in my hands still and was scratching him behind the ears, nervously. I had never met the Dark Lord before.

I wasn't scared. I was more honoured to have the ability to be in his presence. Regardless, I had never heard that the Dark Lord was a forgiving kind person. Not that I expected him to be. He was just my kind of being.

'Now,' Voldemort started. 'Back to Business.'

V

The Fugitive

I heard loud noises outside my cell. I was so used to it by now, it didn't even matter. Screams, yells, commotion, nightmares, people dying, it was all part of the lifestyle.

These sounded different, however. It sounded like yells of triumph. Victory. Happiness. That was something you never got at Azkaban.

Suddenly, I heard loud commotion on my floor and coming towards my cell.

"Alohomora!" I heard from the outside of my cell.

I tightened my eyebrows together and stared mysteriously at the mysterious dark figures outside her door.

They were not dementors. They had feet. I couldn't really make it out. It was so dark in my cell. All I knew was that someone was here, and something was happening.

You can imagine, I was excited. I only assumed this as something good. Heroes would never break into the cells of Azkaban. It must have been that they were getting out. These people were helping me.

I was lifted by my feet by two strong feminine arms. When I looked hard enough, I could tell it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

'The Dark Lord wishes to see you,' she said. My eyes widened, though she couldn't see it. The Dark Lord wanted to see me?! Bloody Hell!

I had never personally been involved with the Death Eaters or Voldemort, but I did truly support what his ultimate cause was. To rid the world of Mudbloods and muggles, and most of all, Harry Potter. I only met Harry Potter during fourth year. We never spoke. I eyed daggers at him frequently. I didn't need to speak to him to know that he was an enemy of mine.

'Follow me,' she said in a low hoarse voice.

So, I did. I followed her down the cold stairs of Azkaban that I had walked up long ago. I can't have spent more than a year in Azkaban. I knew others who had spent their time. Bellatrix had been in there since before I was even born. I was impressed at how long she managed to keep herself there. I was miserable the first month I got there.

I was already torn to shreds the first time I saw the dementors. Therefore, I had extreme respect for Bellatrix and her husband who had been in there for at least 15 years.

I found many other Death Eaters and prisoners already out towards the bottom. I was the youngest one there and, therefore, could not apparate.

Azkaban was a three walled building on in island in the middle of the sea. There was no way we were swimming. They did find their wands though. At the very bottom of Azkaban, there was a cell, within a cell, within another cell. There was also a locked box inside that cell. It held all of the prisoners wands. Somehow, I'm not sure how, they got to their wands and even had mine.

As I reached the bottom, Bellatrix held out her hand with my old wand. I hadn't seen it since I got here. I missed it so very much. 11' Yew, made from a Runespoor Fang. It was a Dark Magical wand, probably the best used for Defence against the Dark Arts. It suited me.

'Hold on,' Bellatrix warned. I slipped my arm around hers as she attempted to apparate.

I had never side-apparated before. I immediately figured out that I didn't like it one bit. We went around in circles again and again and again. I got extremely dizzy within the transfer and felt myself losing grip of Bellatrix's arm. As we were spinning in god-knows-where, I was holding onto Bellatrix's arm for my life until finally force pulled me off.

Suddenly, I went flying from tree-length towards the ground and ended up in the middle of the woods, face-down. I had no idea where I was but there was no site of Bellatrix or any of the other Azkaban fugitives anywhere. I was on my own.

As I stood up, I brushed some twigs and grass off of my clothes and walked through the woods. I wasn't on any particularly path. I was just meandering aimlessly through the woods. Maybe I would find a town with other wizards or happen to come across the Bellatrix mansion, miraculously. Doubtful.

I pushed away braches and spider webs, getting extremely frustrated, until I saw somewhat of a traced path. Having no other alternative, I followed the dark path. I didn't walk long before I saw a sign that read 'Little Hangleton'. A grin spread across my face. How convenient.

I finally could start to recognize where the bloody hell I was. Eventually, I found that one house that determined my fate. The Gaunt house. My old house. It hadn't changed much, at all. It was just as I left it. Cold, miserable, and ugly. I hadn't expected much else.

The door creaked as I opened it slightly. I saw no trace of life, therefore I slowly wandered on through the house. I stumbled upon my old bedroom. I figured that new clothes couldn't hurt. After all, I think I would be pretty suspicious going around in a grey and black striped outfit.

Quickly, I picked out a new attire. A green and black striped button up shirt with some black slacks. I missed my old clean clothes. Suddenly, I heard something.

I heard the shatter of glass. It had come from the kitchen. I immediately drew my wand, prepare for another kill. Slowly, I exited my room and approached the kitchen, peering around the corners.

Almost immediately, I withdrew my wand. I saw a black cat sitting on the counter, his tail hanging over the edge and his emerald green eyes were staring at the broken plate beneath him. A smirk grew across my face. I had a soft spot for cats.

I went over to the cat and picked him up, cradling him softly. He had reminded me of someone. 'Hello, Grim.'

This cat looked exactly like my old stuffed animal black cat, therefore, I had decided to keep it. I had lost my old stuffed friend, therefore, a real one would be just as good.

The cat gave an innocent meow as I took him back to my room. I found a spare bag and started to put some clothes in it, with Grim on my bed. He was mostly investigating the bag and was sometimes startled when I threw something in. Finally, I had drained my room as best as I could of clothes and searched another drawer. I had kept money in here underneath my other clothes when I had lived here. It seemed that dad hadn't found it yet because I found several galleons and sickles.

I quickly pocketed them and then went to fetch my bag and my new cat. Grim didn't object much. It was clear that he was just a stray, searching for food.

When I was finally done, I walked to the fireplace. Thankfully, Dad never travel much and there seemed to be an endless supply of Floo Powder next to the fireplace. I set my bag in the fireplace, grabbed some powder, and held Grim.

I dropped the powder and screamed, 'The Lestrange Mansion.'

~*~

A grin plastered across my face as I arrived at my destination. It was almost too good to be true. I had forgotten what it was like to be free. To be able to make my own decisions. To wander where I liked. To talk to who I pleased. I was free of Azkaban, and there was no way I was ever going back. I was going to make sure of that.

The Lestrange Mansion was truly a spectacular thing to behold. Almost better than the Malfoy Manor, I must say. It's ceilings were ten times my height and there was a lovely staircase cradling each side of the wall. A lovely leather green couch sat across from the fireplace.

I picked up my bag and threw it on the couch, clutching Grim with both hands. Grim had already taken a particular liking to me. I started scratching him behind his ear and he enjoyed that immensely.

However, I could find no signs of life within the house. Granted, the house was rather large.

'Eli,' I heard from behind me. I flinched slightly, and turned around. I was about ready to draw my wand, but when I saw that it was only Bellatrix, I withdrew it.

'Persephone,' I corrected her.

I'm not sure why I preferred Persephone over Eli. Eli sounded so weak and insignificant. Persephone sounded so much more than that. It brought out my personality. Ever since I had accessed my inner evil, I had preferred the name Persephone. I pity the person that calls me Eli without knowing.

'Whatever,' she spat. I smirked slightly. I loved the manners of the people that were at Azkaban. Much like my own. Sly, dirty combats and I loved every moment of them. Most of the Death Eaters were like that. Thoughtless. That's what we all became.

'Glad you found your way here,' she told me.

I nodded. 'I made other arrangements.' It was what my father said when he escaped Azkaban. Now that I thought about, the statement fit perfectly. I scratched Grim behind the ears and he purred happily. It made me smile. A cat purring was about the only thing that would ever make me smile.

'A soft spot, have you?' Bellatrix asked.

I smirked. 'Something like that. Where are the others?' I asked, looking around.

She inclined her head, nodding slightly. 'Follow me.'

I did as she said as she strutted towards another room that I had not yet explored.

I had very much respect for Bellatrix. From what I've heard from my father and the Malfoys was that she was in very high regards with the Dark Lord. That's very rare, indeed, to meet a person with such loyalty to him. I envied her.

The way she walked was nothing that of her sisters. Narcissa seemed to have a weak spot. I hadn't quite figured it out. I know the squealers though, and she, she'd be the first to tattle. If it had been her in between the bars between Azkaban and freedom, she wouldn't ratted on every Death Eater she knew. Not Bellatrix.

The way Bellatrix walked indicated how powerful and evil she was. Her hips swayed from side to side and her hand was levelled to the point as if she were carrying something. Her feet were pointed straight forward and, like her sister, her head was lightly lifted to the point that it seemed that she was balancing something.

As I followed Bellatrix, I saw a picture. A picture of Bellatrix and Narcissa. Before Azkaban. Narcissa looked exactly like I had seen her last. Nothing had changed much with her. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was much prettier in the picture. Her hair was full, medium length, and smooth like. She was not skinny, but not fat, and dressed fairly well. Now, her hair was frizzy, long, and out of control. Not to mention, she was so thin, you could see the bones of her skeleton. I imagined that Azkaban had done that to her. It happened to most of them. I was almost sure that I had changed physically.

When I entered the room that Bellatrix entered, I found all the Azkaban fugitives sitting in some sort of living room. I smirked widely and took a seat in an available chair. I wasn't sure what this was about but I just supposed we were planning what to do next.

Bellatrix sat down, a grin permanently set on her face. It was obvious she was proud of what she accomplished. I honestly didn't blame her.

I saw the two Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan, sitting across from me. Mulciber and Travers were there too, but I didn't know them that well.

'Where are the others?' I asked, finally.

Rabastan glanced over at me with a glare. 'They aren't one of us,' he replied. By one of us, I assumed he meant Death Eaters. But, I wasn't a Death Eater. Yet.

Another presence was held at the door I had just entered. A long white haired man accompanied by a long white haired woman. Who else could it be but the Malfoys? Narcissa went to sit by her sister and Lucius sat over near Rodolphus.

A few more men enter the room. I wasn't sure of their names. I knew some names, but could not place faces. I assumed among all of them to accompany the names Peter Pettigrew, Dolohov, Nott, Goyle, Yaxley, and the Carrows. The Dark Lord had quite a number under his finger. I was impressed.

I felt a presence at the door once more. As I turned around, I saw a cloaked figure with slanted small eyes and a bald head with a skinny form. Lord Voldemort. Almost everyone bowed immediately. I mostly gazed in awe. The feeling of meeting my inspiration was better than I had ever imagined it.

The Dark Lord glanced slightly down at me and took a seat across the room from me. He leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers together. He was eying me quite suspiciously and finally spoke up.

'Congratulations,' he said very low and dull. He was obviously rewarding the fugitives on their triumphs. I suddenly felt very insignificant as I didn't do much. I was clutching Grim in my hands still and was scratching him behind the ears, nervously. I had never met the Dark Lord before.

I wasn't scared. I was more honoured to have the ability to be in his presence. Regardless, I had never heard that the Dark Lord was a forgiving kind person. Not that I expected him to be. He was just my kind of being.

'Now,' Voldemort started. 'Back to Business.'


	6. Morsmorde

**VI**

Morsmorde

* * *

I looked around the room and was immediately intrigued at this little Death Eater meeting that I was about to take part in. Taking the part that I wasn't actually a Death Eater made me wonder why I was even here in the first place.

I hadn't forgotten that Bellatrix said the Dark Lord wished to see me. Why did he want to see me? I had only seen him once before. Right before I killed my father, he was right there with me, egging me on. It helped a lot. In more ways than one.

Why would Voldemort care about a silly little girl like me? I certainly could be of no use to him. I was just the daughter of a deceased Death Eater. I had gotten pathetically caught and didn't have any particular powers. I wasn't a Werewolf, Vampire, or any other useful mythical creature. What did he need me for?

I didn't dare ask why though. If the Dark Lord wished to see me, I was going to make no objections. It was an honour.

Rabastan Lestrange stood up from his post and bowed slightly towards the Dark Lord.

'The Dementors are in place, my lord, and out of the way by now,' he told Voldemort.

The Dark Lord nodded and was continually drumming his fingers together. His eyes drifted at me and Grim. I bowed my head slightly towards him, to show that I respected him, and he moved on.

'Malfoy,' he hissed. Lucius immediately stood up and bowed slightly. 'Information?'

'Yes, my lord,' he mumbled. 'The prophecy is where we suspected it. Each of them lay in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry.'

I was immediately under the impression that Lucius was a complete coward when it came to the Dark Lord. A soft smile appeared on my face as I thought of this and held Grim a little tighter as I sat back. I was enjoying this very much.

'How is it you've never known this information before, Malfoy?' he hissed.

'The Department of Mysteries is a very secret place, my lord. It was not easy to get this information out of Fudge.'

'Sit down,' he ordered. 'Bloody coward,' I heard him mumble.

A few moments passed before the Dark Lord spoke. I was immediately under the impression that you didn't speak to the Dark Lord unless you were spoken to.

It wasn't the Dark Lord to speak though. It was Bellatrix.

'Do you suppose we will be met with persistence?' She asked. I was almost positive that by 'persistence', she meant Harry Potter. It wouldn't surprise me. Potter always found out what they were doing some time or another and he always found a way to wriggle out of it. Bloody Potter.

'I guarantee it,' Voldemort informed her. 'Persistence seems to be your area of expertise, Bellatrix, and I would have expected you to have known the answer to that question. He is coming anyways; I am planning on it.'

These were words of praise and Bellatrix quickly soaked them in. I could tell by the way Voldemort spoke to her that he thought of her much highly than the rest. I wondered if the other Death Eaters were jealous.

A dark haired pale man was the next to speak. 'Say we are confronted with persistence. What then?'

'Your orders are to find the prophecies, Yaxley. If persistence finds you, do what you must, but the boy is mine,' he hissed. It was a warning. Harry Potter was Voldemort's track. I was sure if anyone killed Harry Potter, they would not see a happy ending.

Finally, I found the courage to speak. I was completely lost as to what was happening; I also wanted to know why the bloody hell I was here with them in this meeting anyway.

'What exactly are you looking for?' I asked.

'That does not concern you, little girl,' an older, blond, balding man told me. My eyebrows tightened and glared at him.

'Pardon me, old man?!' I barked.

'We needn't waste our breath on selfish schoolgirls such as yourself,' he jeered back.

I almost open my mouth to bellow back at him but was ruthlessly interrupted.

'Hold your tongue, Dolohov!' the Dark Lord yelled over both of us. The man named Dolohov sunk back into his seat and I glared victoriously over him. I looked back at the Dark Lord who was nodded slightly once at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stood up swiftly indicating for me to follow her. I hesitantly stood up and pursued her.

Bellatrix took me into a room that couldn't be mistaken for anything else except for the kitchen. A very nice kitchen, at that. Bellatrix bent down to my level and stared through me.

'Alright, kid, here's the scoop,' she said her voice as hoarse as I remembered it. 'The Dark Lord believes you are Death Eater material and that you are trustworthy.' I nodded very slowly, listening. He thinks I'm Death Eater material? Wow.

'I want to join,' I said quickly before she could deny it.

Bellatrix grinned slightly and nodded. 'Yes, that's why he believes you'll be of use to him. All you need to know is that we're trying to find this prophecy that will help the Dark Lord defeat Harry Potter.'

'What kind of prophecy?' I asked, already intrigued.

She rolled her eyes slightly with a look in her eye that said, kids. I smirked a bit myself. I was already excited that I was being considered to join the Death Eaters.

She nodded towards the meeting and we both went back to the "conference" room. The Dark Lord looked up as we entered. Bellatrix gave him back a short nod and a smirk grew on his face. I'm not sure how I was ever considered to be a Death Eater but I didn't question it. I knew I had Death Eater in me; it was in my blood.

~*~

I sat in a room beside Bellatrix who was smiling loudly. Honestly, I didn't know what was going on. I was only told to sit and wait here for Voldemort but I had no idea what was to come next.

If I knew what came after that, I'm not sure I would have been so eager to oblige.

I was mostly imaging just a pat on the back saying, 'Congratulations, you're a Death Eater', but I guess I wasn't thinking hard enough. This was the Dark Lord. It would be much cooler than that, however I would never have guessed it would have resulted to the pain I experienced.

When I looked up at Bellatrix, I still saw that resemblance. Her head was tilted slightly up, and again like her sister, her nose was always scrunched as if she were smelling something terrible. One of their differences was their emotion.

Narcissa always had a worried look on her face. It was the face of one who loves. Something I had never seen on my father. I always feared that one day, love would get the best of her. I never tried to love anyone after my father abandoned me because, in the end, they will always let you down.

Love was a weakness. Enemies take control of love. They use it to your advantage. It's told in every fairy tale and story I had ever heard of. The one that the hero loves truly the most, is taken and killed, and then the hero is left to rot. I imagined it was terribly painful to experience. Good thing I never had to put up with that.

The ones I used to love were already dead. My mother was killed by my father, and him by me. It was the cycle of life. It seemed obvious to me. You may think you're in love with something, but then comes up hatred, jealously, terror, and change. Suddenly, they aren't the people you thought they were and the other way around. That's when all hell breaks loose.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, reminded me a lot of myself. Very stiff and hard to break. Extremely rude, stubborn and evil. She stood up straight with dignity and pride. I doubt she's ever loved anyone. Possibly Voldemort, though. Bellatrix is someone who could never break for someone else. True, she was married, but that didn't mean she loved him.

Bellatrix was one of my role-models. If I grow up, and I'm half as prideful and powerful as she is, I'll consider myself the luckiest person alive. She's strong. Like me, she's duel-smart. A very good trait to have. She must have excelled with flying colours in school.

The door creaked open and I saw the Dark Lord slowly enter the room, wand in hand. He walked towards where I was sitting and I immediately stood up, bowing my head slightly.

'Give me your right arm,' he said lowly. At first, I was confused. Give him my arm? I had no idea what that meant but I didn't dare disobey. Bellatrix was smiling evilly at what was going on. Obviously, she knew what was about to happen and I didn't.

Voldemort placed his wand under my wrist and smirked evilly. Bellatrix's eyes widened as if waiting for something. I had no idea what was going on. I only looked at my arm, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

'Morsmorde Emerio,' Voldemort screeched.

A pain shot through my arm as he let go. I held my arm in terror. Something was inside my arm. It felt like needles were pricking my arm from the inside. A look of horror was present on my face. Was I dying? Was this Voldemorts fun way of torturing someone to death?

Pain.

Lots of pain.

Screams.

My screams.

Laughter.

I gritted my teeth together and groaned terribly loud through them. After minutes, I saw a black skull climb through my skin. It was moving. It was moving from side to side, and it almost looked like it was laughing at me.

More pain struck my arm. When was it going to stop? This was worse than the torturing curse. Worse than dying. What had Voldemort done to me?!

Slowly, another figure appeared in the skulls mouth and even more pain transferred through my arm. I suddenly saw what it was. A snake. The outline of a snake crawling out of the skulls mouth appeared on my arm. I had definitely seen this skull and snake before. But not on anyone's arm. I saw it in the sky last year. I had gone with the Malfoys to the Quidditch cup and got lost. I was separated from them.

This was the Dark Mark.

Finally, the figures stayed shut and I looked at my arm, unsure whether to be terrified or honoured. I thought a combination of both would do alright.

I looked down at my arm in awe. Who knew a spell could do that to your arm? Fascinating. It was painfully intriguing. It was definitely worth the pain. It proved that I belonged to the Dark Lord now.

'The Dark Mark,' I whispered in wonder. I was still examining it.

'You're one of us now, kid,' Bellatrix told me.

I looked up and smirked at her. One of them. It was my dream come true.

~*~

The next few months were amazing. I was officially a Death Eater. I was spoken to like an equal, as much as the others didn't want to. One of Voldemorts supporters, Dolohov, never really gave a liking to me. He was the guy that stood up to me, calling me little girl.

He always thought twice whenever he would bark at me. I believe Voldemort had a soft spot for me, like he had for Bellatrix. Bellatrix, too, treated me nicely.

Bellatrix offered me her home as my home since I didn't have a family to go to and I certainly couldn't go to school. In a way, I respected her as I would my own mother and she treated me like a daughter.

We got along quite well. I had drawn a particular liking to her. We were so very much alike, it wasn't even a question. As the months grew, I was taught many things. Including a spell of her particular expertise.

She took me to a muggle town far away from the Lestrange mansion. At first, she didn't tell me what we were doing, but eventually I figured it out myself.

We were behind a dark alleyway in a deserted town when a young dark haired male past.

'I'm going to teach you something your father was too chicken to teach you,' she told me. I liked the sound of that and a smirk grew across my face. 'Are you familiar with the spell, Imperio?' She asked.

I looked up at her and smiled. 'Imperio,' I whispered at the man. The man, bewildered, followed Bellatrix and I into the alleyway.

'Concentrate more. Look at him, he still has an expression on his face,' Bellatrix hissed.

I concentrated on my wand, the man, and the spell as best as I could. Finally, he stood up straight and walked right next to me as nonchalantly as I could get him to do. I could see it in Bellatrix's eyes, she was impressed.

'Now, let's see what else you know. What about the Cruciatus?' Everyone knew that Bellatrix's specialty was the Cruciatus curse. It's how she got stuck in Azkaban in the first place. She was very talented with it. I felt honoured that she was going to try to teach me.

'Crucio!' I yelled at the muggle man. The man wriggled on the floor only for a moment. It looked painful, but not painful enough. I knew it wouldn't be approved by Bellatrix.

'You've got to mean it. Imagine your father,' she told me.

Fire shot through my eyes as I looked at my mind, envisioning my father on the ground. 'CRUCIO!" I yelled. Another blue light hit the man and he sunk even lower to the floor. This time, he yelped out in terrible pain. It was clear that this time was more successful. The spell stayed linked with the man for awhile until I retrieved it.

The man was terrified. He was at a loss for words. When I cut the spell, that's when he started screaming.

'Help!' he screamed. 'Help! Police!!'

'Silencio!' I yelled at the persistent man. He clutched his throat tightly and then began to run. I threw out the first curse I could think of. 'Locomotor Mortis!'

The mans legs glued together and he fell on his face towards the hard cold stone of the alleyway. I could see Bellatrix beaming at me. I was clearly passing her standards.

We both walked over to where the man was cowering on the ground in terror. Bellatrix had her arms crossed and was smirking.

'Not bad, Doras, not bad at all. You'll be a fine Death Eater. We haven't finished yet, though,' she told me.

We couldn't clearly have this muggle go back to his old life and tattle to everyone about what happened to him. This was planned from the beginning.

'Avada Kedavra!' I yelled. A bright green beam shot out of my wand and hit the man. He had once been trying to lift himself up, but now fell with his face towards the ground. I withdrew my wand and smiled in triumph. Now, we just had to get rid of the body.

Bellatrix had already planned that out, however.

'Incendio!' she yelled at the man. His body immediately turned to flames and we apparated back to the Lestrange Mansion, leaving the burning body to rot.


	7. A New Evil Will Grow

VII

A New Evil will Grow

One by one, all of the Death Eaters snuck down to the Department of Mysteries through the elevator. I really wasn't positive what it was we were looking for in the first place, but it was my first assignment as a Death Eater. It didn't even seem that hard, either.

All the Death Eaters had to do was to deal with the Potter freaks whenever they showed up. Apparently, the Dark Lord thought that the brat would bring along more rats for us to deal with. Also, they were supposedly very powerful for fifth year students.

Good. We'd be even then. I considered myself to be fairly informed with the Dark Arts. Bellatrix and I had had our little "therapy sessions" almost every week to the point where I'm extremely astonishing at the unforgivable curses now. I had controlled, tortured, and killed more muggles than I ever thought possible. I felt wicked and evil.

Bellatrix has recently grown to become a sort of mother figure to me now. We have so much in common and our personalities match exactly. She's grown a liking to me as well. She actually treats me as if I were her own daughter. Bellatrix didn't have a daughter, but I think she would have expected her to be like me if she had ever had one.

I learned a lot from her over the past months. She taught me a very important lesson about love in which I will carry on through the rest of my days. I had already known this lesson, but having it come out of her mouth makes it law.

'I didn't marry Rodolphus for love,' she told me one evening as we were having fire whiskey. Technically, I wasn't old enough to have any but she said that she didn't really mind. I was probably going to find my way to it one day or another.

'I married him for image. There's a difference. Your enemies will use love to take advantage of you,' she warned. 'You can do your best to cover up your personal life, but they will always find out. They will torture that person until you can no longer bear it and you will give in. You will die weak and powerless.'

'I killed my father, though, because I loved my mother. Does that make me weak?' I feared it wouldn't. The last thing I wanted to be was weak but, it was already too late to take that back now.

'No. It made you strong. What you did wasn't for love. It was for revenge. Hate. Power. You accessed your inner evil at that point.'

When I listened to the words of Bellatrix Lestrange telling me that I was evil and powerful, it made sunlight enter through my throat. I was as happy as a youngster on Halloween.

It was those kinds of advice and warnings that brought Bellatrix and I together. I had made up my mind that day to never love. To never care. Love would only bring destruction. Love would only bring failure. Love would break the weak, and I was not weak.

I walked side by side with the other Death Eaters in a long, dark, black hallway leading to a door. It reminded me very much of the door to Azkaban and painful memories shot up my spine. I never wanted to return to that dreadful place ever again. I would surely die the next time I went.

All of the Death Eaters placed the masks over their heads, including me. I felt a rush of power through it. It almost completed me. I had tried it on several times. However, the feeling that I was actually going to be using it and proving to the world that I was worthy was a terribly astounding feeling.

Almost as if the world revolved around my every word as I put it on. As if the world revolved around all the Death Eaters. It was a sense of respect and authority that even the good-hearted obey. People were afraid of fear, and that's exactly what I was. What we were. Fear.

We are the cold shivers that shoots up peoples spines. We are the pessimistic view on the silver lining of a cloud. We are the feeling that people get as the venom spreads up through their body. We are the blood rushing to your upturned head. We were the deceased. We were death. We were the Death Eaters.

We entered the dark room and was immediately greeted with a bright blue light from above. I felt my jaw drop as I looked around. A long aisle of crystal balls and other unnecessary objects. The prophecy was here? In this dreadful place of junk? How ironic.

Voldemort had told us to wait. Wait for Potter and his gang of misfits to come and find the prophecy. I wasn't sure why he needed Potter to find it but I never questioned it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind another chance to kill him.

It didn't take long. A plan which was concocted long before was put into action and Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, and other Weasley arrived.

Immediately, we initiated the attack.

'Stupefy!' I yelled at the female Weasley at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, she turned around and cast a shield charm. I was flown into the air backwards and into the wall at the end of the hallway.

I stood up and held my head a bit. I stumbled a few times, and when I looked up, I saw the shelves of the junk falling. I panicked. I thrust myself into the nearest door I could find and slammed the door shut.

I heard the sound of a crash outside the door and sighed. I guess I wasn't going back in there.

When I turned around, I saw a similar room. There weren't as much junk as the previous room.

When I looked harder, I saw a glowing blue light at the end of the hallway. I looked cautiously to my left and right and pursued the mysterious light. I wasn't the smartest alive. I am still a very curious person. It turned out to be a longer hallway than I imagined, but I didn't give up.

Finally, I reached the end of the hallway and found the blue shining light. Turns out it was coming from one of those crystal balls, similar to the many others around it. Except none of the others were glowing quite as bright as the one before me.

I reached out two hands to carefully pick it up. Immediately, a figure appeared in the crystal ball and started talking. I had never seen this person before in my life. She had brown frizzy hair and thick black glasses. She, indeed, looked very strange.

'Evil spreads its ugly wings tonight. Today, the Devils Night, a new evil will grow. Such a day marks the beginning of a new power. A girl born of the tenth month. The progeny of a fugitive, a Death Eater. She will rise to great powers and will reign at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named side as his apprentice in years to come.'

I had absolutely no expression on my face. Was this…about me? Devils Night. I tried to remember what day that was. Obviously, it was during October, the tenth month. I tried to recall if Devils Night was the 30th, because that was my birthday. The progeny of a fugitive. My father was a fugitive. The progeny of a Death Eater. My father was a Death Eater. A new evil will grow.

Was I the new evil? Would I reign at the Dark Lord's side? Was this the other prophecy that Voldemort was looking for? Was this prophecy about me?

I wondered. I thought.

To be truthfully honest, it was wonderful news. I didn't want to get my hopes up, though. It could very well be about someone else. So, regardless of who it was about, Voldemort deserved to be notified of it.

I went through the closest door and walked in Voldemort and Dumbledore battling to the death. I looked around and saw no Death Eaters. I didn't even see Bellatrix. I assumed that they had found what they were looking for. I quickly dove towards a fireplace and yelled, 'Bellatrix Mansion,' and was soon gone without a trace.

~*~

I saw Bellatrix sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace. Her legs were crossed and one arm was rested on the arm of the couch and positioned as if she were balancing a vase. She was so elegant and charming. She was definitely my role model.

I walked over and sat next to Bellatrix on the couch who barely budged. She was grinning widely, tapping her wand on her chin and laughing randomly. Something pleasing must have gone her way at the Department of Mysteries.

She noticed me staring at her and smiled, showing her dirty teeth. I'm sure mine were just as bad. 'I killed Sirius,' she seemed to sing. It was clear she was very proud of herself. I didn't know too much about Sirius Black. All I knew was that he escaped Azkaban.

'Congratulations,' I praised her. She nodded evilly and proceeded to tap her wand on her chin. 'Bellatrix, look at this.'

She turned over slightly and I revealed the prophecy that I had taken from the Department.

'Yes, we knew you would come across that,' she pointed out. Another evil smirk plastered upon her face. They already knew? Then it had to be about me.

'Could you listen to it?' I asked her. She rolled her eyes and took the prophecy out of my hands.

Once she was finished listening to it, she dropped it back into my hands.

'I told Lucius it was true,' she mumbled to herself, tapping her foot irritatingly.

I looked at her oddly. What in merlins beard was she talking about?

'Come again?' I added.

'It's exactly as it tells you. That prophecy is about you,' she explained as if that explained everything.

I still didn't understand. 'How do you know?'

'You found the prophecy. Only the person that the prophecy is about can find it. That's why the Dark Lord has been so interested in you recently. He already knew it was you.'

~*~

I sat in the Malfoy Manor looking around disappointingly. There were not that many Death Eaters around me. We sat at a long table with Voldemort at the front of it. Bellatrix and I sat on either side of him. Others at the table were the Carrow's, Goyle, Pettigrew, Travers, and Yaxley. Narcissa was also there, as this was her house, but there was no Lucius. It didn't look like she was going to be able to keep her tears in. Lucius was sent to Azkaban along with everyone else except for Bellatrix and I. Boy, we were lucky.

Narcissa was so weak.

She just needed to accept the fact that Lucius failed and got caught. It was as simple as that. I had heard about Lucius dropping the prophecy. Shame, shame, shame. He deserved Azkaban.

As I was thinking all of these and all the Death Eaters were piling in, the unthinkable happened. I saw Draco Malfoy strut into the room. He took his seat by his mother. I glared at him and quickly noticed the noticeable dark mark on his arm.

My eyes widened and I looked at Bellatrix. She slowly nodded her head and I attempted very badly to conceive my obvious groan of disapproval. Why was Malfoy a Death Eater? That didn't make sense at all.

Finally, Voldemort spoke.

'Another mission failed,' he snapped. His stare glared towards Narcissa and Draco whose eyes immediately started paying much attention to their fingers below them. A smirk appeared on my face.

'Persephone,' he hissed and turned towards me. My eyes brightened up as he said my name and straightened up quickly. 'Give me your accomplishment.' His hand was out and I suddenly realized what he was talking about. The prophecy. Of course.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the prophecy. I was so proud of it, I carried it everywhere. I placed it into Voldemorts cold skeleton hands and his fingers clenched around it.

As he listened to what the prophecy said, a grin appeared over his face and slowly placed the prophecy on the table. He didn't say anything right away. He seemed to be thinking.

'You are due your first task,' he told me.


	8. Destiny

**VIII**

Destiny

I was taken into a dark room in the Lestrange mansion. It looked like a dungeon of sorts for it was dark and covered with stone. There was a table in the middle of the room and one light above the table hanging on by a thread, daring to fall and break the deadening silence.

Voldemort sat down at the head of the table and I on the opposite side. Bellatrix was there. It seemed to me that she was the one who was supposed to look after me since I escaped Azkaban. She let me into her home, she trained me, and she's always with me.

I had wondered if Voldemort assigned her that. Maybe she was assigned to almost spy on me. To see if I was truly worthy of what the prophecy stated that I was. I hoped I hadn't disappointed them, because I felt like I was going to die in that room.

It was so cold and dark. It reminded me of Azkaban. I didn't know what was supposed to be so secret about what I was about to be informed of.

Voldemort drummed his fingers together and Bellatrix had her hands elegantly folded and placed on top of the table.

'You are aware that you are wanted in many areas of England,' Voldemort said first. Slowly, I nodded. 'You are surely incapable of returning to school.' I nodded once more. Where was this going?

'Well, incapable of returning to Durmstrang,' he said coldly. I looked up at him with curious eyes. I was to be given a mission. Excitement burst through my veins. The all powerful dark lord Voldemort was about to present me with a mission.

'You are due your reward, Persephone,' he told me. A smile reached my face.

'Anything, my lord. What am I to do?' I asked. I sat up straight and on the edge of my seat, ready for anything.

'Are you aware of the name Albus Dumbledore?' he asked me.

Albus Dumbledore. A legend. Of course. He was the one who told me about my father. Not to mention, the Malfoys would continually bash on Dumbledore like there was no tomorrow. I don't remember much but I do know one thing about him.

'Isn't he the headmaster of Hogwarts?' I asked. Voldemort nodded.

Voldemort leaned forward slightly and then slid back into his position before. I wasn't sure what was going on. 'You,' he started, 'will go to Hogwarts. Once there, you will kill Albus Dumbledore.'

My eyes widened. Kill Albus Dumbledore? I knew that he was the headmaster of Hogwarts but I also knew that he was one of the most powerful wizards ever seen, aside from the Dark Lord. How was I supposed to kill him?

I was only a child. Not to mention, a fugitive from Azkaban wanted everywhere! How was I supposed to sneak past Albus Dumbledore and catch him before he caught me?

'A disguise will be necessary, of course. You figure that out on your own,' he demanded.

I nodded shortly. A disguise. Duh. How come I couldn't figure that out earlier? Wow, I was stupid.

'Keep this secret, Persephone,' Bellatrix said. 'The last thing we need is someone betraying us and turning us all in.'

'Does no one else know about this?' I asked.

'It's top secret,' Bellatrix hissed. 'No one is supposed to know that you are on this mission.'

No one was supposed to know that I was on this mission. There was something wrong with that sentence.

'Draco is on a similar one to yours,' she finally revealed.

Malfoy! What? Ugh. The best mission in the world was soon turning into a real dud. I finally get a chance to show what I'm made of only to find out I have to tag team it with the Death Eaters biggest snob. Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy? I don't understand. We're going to tag team it?' I asked.

'On the contrary. Malfoy believes he's on his own. He is not allowed to know that you are on it as well,' Voldemort warned.

'Why am I on this mission if another is already on it and if we're not working together?' I asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and Voldemort frowned. 'He is not supposed to succeed. You, on the other hand, I expect much greater things from. No, you will have no problem killing Dumbledore.'

'He isn't supposed to succeed?' I asked. I was so confused. None of this made any sense.

So far, all I got that I was on a mission to kill Albus Dumbledore. So was Draco. However, we weren't supposed to be working together and he's not even supposed to know that I'm on it as well. He's not even supposed to succeed. Why?

'Draco is weak,' Bellatrix explained. 'No one believes he is capable of killing Dumbledore. He is on that mission for one reason. We want him to die during it. If he somehow lives and doesn't carry on the task, we will kill him.'

'Why is he to die?' I questioned once more. I believed by now that Voldemort was growing impatient. His fingers were drumming ecstatically on the table and Bellatrix could sense it. She was even starting to glare at me.

Voldemort stood up from the table and glared down at me. I sank down in my chair a bit and bit my lip. He was angry. 'You know what you are to do. Don't disappoint me, Persephone.' One more second, and then he was gone.

Bellatrix was grinning slightly. She knew Voldemort so well. I was jealous. So jealous.

'Punishment,' Bellatrix said, referring to my latest question. 'Lucius failed us and his son is his punishment. A summary for you. Kill Dumbledore and make sure you do before Malfoy does. Better yet, make sure he dies. Kill him yourself if the opportunity arrives. Just make sure that Draco does not succeed.'

I nodded my head slightly. Seemed simple enough. Kill Dumbledore before Draco does. It seemed to be my destiny. I had always known that I was born for something great. Something powerful. Now, I finally have my chance. This year was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

~*~

I sat in my room, or what was apparently my room, for hours. I was trying to figure out a proper way to kill Dumbledore. Personally, I would prefer a nice and slow death. Watch the life leave his eyes and hearing him calling my name and screaming for death.

That would be something to look forward to.

Therefore, I instantly ruled out the killing curse. That would only be for emergencies. No preparation needed for that one. I was really looking forward to watching him die slowly. I had to find out how to do that though. The cruciatus curse would satisfy my wishes very well but I wanted more than that.

I wanted to see him twitching out the floor and coughing out blood. I wanted to see the blood running down his face and slowly fall to the floor. I wanted a long, agonizing, devilish, torturous death.

My main idea was to make a potion but I hadn't the slightest clue what kind of potion I would need to make that kind of pain and suffering in which I wished for. It would take some thought.

I took a trip to Knockturn alley because I knew, of all people, Borgin would know a tad or two about dark and poisonous potions.

I had a sac of galleons with me as I entered the store Borgin and Burkes. He always made everything so expensive. I knew I could get a discount. I don't think he'd have a choice once I showed him my wonderful little mark.

I walked into the dreadfully dark store and found a set of books near a couple of chairs. Gracefully, I walked over to the shelves and was immediately interrupted and interrogated.

'May I help you, miss…?' Borgin started.

I wasn't surprised he'd forgotten my name. The last time I was here was whenever my father took me. I'm not sure what we came here for. Probably that my dad was selling something.

'Doras,' I reminded him.

He seemed a bit edgy when he heard my last name. 'Oh, Eli. I see you've…been released from Azkaban?'

I smirked a bit. 'Sure, and it's Persephone.'

Borgin nodded quickly and fidgeted with his fingers. It must have made him uncomfortable to know that a murderer of many and a fugitive from Azkaban was steps away from him. 'May I help you with anything?' he finally asked.

'Actually, yes. Find me books on potions. I need to look through them,' I told him.

Borgin nodded and went towards the other books. He stood on a chair and grabbed a book of the shelf. When he got down and gave it to me, it read 'Magical Drafts and Potions.'

I threw the book at him and glared ferociously. 'What do you take me for, Borgin?!' I yelled, throwing it back at him. 'I need more advanced potions than ones for first years, you bloody twit.'

Borgin just nodded nervously and put the other book back. He went further back but I stayed where I was. He was to bring a book that was worthy or I would be so close to killing him.

Finally, he came back with an old brown book in his hands. He gave it to me unwillingly so I snatched it out of his hands. This one read 'Moste Potente Potions.'

'Much better,' I grumbled. I started to thumb through the book while I was standing and looked up to see Borgin still standing in front of me. 'Carry on, Borgin!' I snapped and he immediately scurried off.

I found a comfy green leather chair and sat down in it immediately, going through the book. Nothing was catching my attention yet. Amortentia, Blood Replenishing Potion, Confusing Concoction, Deflating Drought, and so on. Finally, I found one that deemed worthy.

Emerald Green Potion. Highly poisonous and had the most amazing symptoms I'd ever seen. Weakness, loss of balance, delirium, fear, screaming, shortness of breath, weakness of character, loss of physical control, despair, and extreme thirst. It was perfect.

'Personally, I believe you should be nicer to people, Eli,' someone said from behind me. I closed the book slowly and turned around, ready to draw my wand, only to look at Draco Malfoy's torturous face.

'Bugger off, Malfoy, and it's Persephone,' I told him, turning back to my book.

'Oh, not very friendly,' he smirked and went to sit in the green chair across from me.

'I've got work to do, so if you'll excuse me,' I told him and opened the book again. Before I could start reading, he snatched it out of my hands.

'What could Persephone be concocting? Amortentia?' he grinned.

I frowned. 'Not in a million years.'

'Off to go kill someone else, then?'

'If I was, it would be you,' I snapped at him.

My nostrils were flaring now. He was disrupting my flow of reading and I was about ready to kill him. I found it incredibly annoying that he was bugging me when I was on duty.

'If I were you, I'd treat your fellow Death Eaters with some respect,' he told me as he straightened his shirt up a bit.

I rolled my eyes. Typical. As soon as he becomes a Death Eater, he becomes even more full of himself than I ever thought possible.

'I have no respect for you and your pathetic excuses for glory. Give me back my book, Malfoy, and leave me alone.'

Malfoy leaned forward in his chair a bit and put his hand on my knee. 'Maybe you just need to loosen up. I'm free tonight if you're interested,' he said with his eyebrows raised. 'Don't worry. You won't have to respect me at all.'

Immediately, I threw him back into his seat and stood up with my wand aimed at his throat. He instantly put his hands up slightly into the air and looked at me as if to say 'chill out.' So weak.

'Give me back my book, Malfoy, and leave me alone. I don't think you realize how well I am with a wand and where I've been for the past year,' I snarled at him. His eyes widened in horror and stood up slightly with my book held out for me. I took it with my wand still at his throat. 'If I were you, I would watch what you say around Eli Persephone Doras.


	9. The Mask

**Ahahaaha. I love this chapter. Okay, so I made a promise to myself. One chapter a day until I'm fully up to scale. I actually have about 15/16 chapters fully updated so it won't be long. Then, it's just a matter of writing the rest. It may not go very fast after that as I'm currently in the middle of writing this story and Night Terror but I will NEVER abandon this story. I love this story too much. It's my favourite. **

**IX**

The Mask

* * *

I finally had all the ingredients necessary to concoct the Emerald Green Potion. I would start it once I got to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait.

Personally, I'd never been to Hogwarts before but I'd known people who had. They said it was a castle that was always changing with rotating staircases, secret passageways, and talking portraits.

Durmstrang wasn't like that. Most people think of it as an all boys school but there were some girls. I was one of them. There were no houses to be sorted into and only pure-bloods were accepted. Plus, it excelled in teaching about the Dark Arts. So, naturally, I am fairly well informed of my curses, jinx's, and counter curses. I learned a lot at Durmstrang but it would be nice to be able to see what Hogwarts was like.

Logically, I couldn't strut into Hogwarts as I was. I was wanted on nearly every wizard newspaper, especially the Daily Prophet, and had a very recognizable face. I was one of the youngest to enter Azkaban so I'm sure many have already heard of me.

I needed a disguise. Something that would draw attention away from me. I wasn't a metamorphamagus and I couldn't learn to be an animagus because it was an animal. I needed something else. 

I was running out of time. It was one month and one week before I was transferred to Hogwarts and I hadn't a clue how I was going to get through. Not only that, but I needed to heighten my knowledge of the Emerald Green Potion so I could get started right away and understand it better.

On the twenty fifth of July, I was turning to the page of Moste Potente Potions where my Emerald Green Potion was. Before, I stumbled on a page entitled Polyjuice potion. At first, I almost passed it but something caught my eye.

'Transformation'

I brought the book up closer to my face and began to read with delight. It was exactly what I was looking for.

'Polyjuice potion is used in a means of using transformation by turning one human being and forming them into the appearance of another,' I read.

A smile grew across my face as I read on.

It seemed that I could take any random human being, take their hairs, and transform into them for an hour.It seemed too good to be true. It was almost as if Dumbledore wanted me to kill him. Like he wanted a fugitive to break into his school.

All I needed was a mask.

~*~

I knocked on the door of an old house in the middle of nowhere. No one answered quick enough so I knocked again and again. Finally, I heard footsteps behind the door and I heard the doorknob turn.

A scruffy bug-eyed man appeared at the door. He had long wavy hair and large bags under his eyes. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with baggy old pants and looked at me as if I were family.

'Persephone, I was wondering when you would get out,' he greeted.

'Quit the crap, Karkaroff,' I grumbled impatiently. I glided into his house and walked into his living room. My arms were crossed and my foot tapped with irritation.

'What can I do you for, then, Persephone?' he asked with caution. He, like many before him, were uncomfortable at the aspect of being alone with an Azkaban fugitive who wanted something, and it wasn't something good.

'I'm going to Hogwarts,' I told him.

'Ah, I hope you like it there,' he said gleefully.

I glared at him, my eyes piercing his skin. 'I'm there for a mission and you're going to help me.'

Karkaroff squinted a bit and drew back slightly. He went to sit down in his armchair and I sat in the one across from him without question. He seemed a bit on edge. I'm not sure he was too ecstatic to help someone like myself.

'I'm not sure I can help you,' he choked out, prepared for the worst.

My eyebrows tightened. I really had hoped I wouldn't have to do this. Karkaroff and I had always been on fairly good terms. We respected each other. We knew we were both gifted and powerful. I was his star student so I didn't know why he wasn't cooperating but if I had to, I would.

'Very well, then, Karkaroff,' I scoffed. I drew back my sleeve and flipped my arm over, revealing the deadening snake crawling through the skull. He gasped a bit but tried to hold in his exasperation. 'I don't think you want to go down that road, my friend,' I said coldly.

'What do you need?' he asked, his voice shaken.

~*~

I walked down the streets of London, unsuspected, and on a task. My eyes scanned the people walking past. There were too many suspects here for my liking. It wouldn't be a problem for me, but I didn't feel like going out of my way to kill that many people. I only needed one.

After about an hour, I stumbled upon a park. As I entered it, I found out that rarely anyone was there. If only I could find someone my age, my problem would be solved. Just one person. One girl. Then, I spotted her.

She was standing next to a fountain staring at a map. Clearly a tourist. She had red shimmering hair and an hourglass figure. She was perfect. I walked towards her with a smile, as a means of being friendly.

'Lost?' I asked, smiling as best as I could. It wasn't easy for a person like me to smile but muggles were stupid. They are kind to you and trust you as long as you smile. Quite pathetic, really.

She laughed a bit sheepishly. 'I can't seem to find my way to the plaza,' she smiled. 'Do you know where it is?'

Judging by her accent, she was American. Full out American. Ugh, Americans. Good thing I was going to kill her.

'As a matter of fact I do. Here, I'll show you,' I told her leading the way deeper into the park. She didn't seem to mind. I didn't even have to use the Imperius curse. It was almost as if she were asking to be murdered.

When we started walking farther away from town, she started getting suspicious. There were no other people around now and we were in the middle of the forest. It was too late for her. She was already dead as far as I'm concerned. Plus, no one said I couldn't have fun with her stupidity.

'Actually, I think I'll be able to find my way there from here, but thanks,' she said unsteadily. It was clear that now she figured out I was not trustworthy.

'No,' I grinned. 'I don't think you will.'

Her eyes widened in fear and she turned around and started to run. I rolled my eyes and retrieved my wand.

'Locomotor Mortis,' I yelled. Her legs clasped together and she fell down on the ground face forward. I smirked and walked over to her slowly where she was trying hard to make herself stand up. 'Poor stupid little girl,' I murmured She was afraid, I could tell in her eyes. It was an astonishing feeling.

'Crucio!' I yelled. Immediately she started to scream. I didn't try to shut her up. She could shout all she wanted. I saw her writher on the floor in pain, her fingers clenched into the shape of a claw and gripping the grass beneath her. An evil laugh escaped my throat.

'WHAT ARE YOU?!' the girl cried out.

I stopped the curse and she relaxed, but when I leaned down towards her she retracted slightly. It was so very entertaining.

'You,' I said calmly with a smile. 'Avada Kedavra.'

She was gone.

A smirk appeared on my face as I started to go through her id. Just for fun. Her license said her name was Lindsay Lohan and inside her purse were many credit cards and several muggle objects that I could only assume to be expensive. I guess wealth just isn't good enough.

I picked up the body and quickly apparated back to the Lestrange Mansion. Bellatrix taught me how to apparate. One of the many things she taught me in which I would never forget.

~*~

When I returned home, I cut off all of the girls hair for the polyjuice potion. She had a lot of hair so I would have no problem with my supply of potion. I put the hairs in a bottle and stuffed them in my drawer until I had to leave for Hogwarts.

Karkaroff had given in to my bribe and given me transfer papers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts under the name Bell Lilith Gaunt. Bell, for Bellatrix. Lilith, for my mother. Gaunt, for the house that I stayed it. It was perfect.

I ended up burning the body of Lindsay Lohan. I had no use for the darn thing. I already had her hairs. What else would I need? Not to mention, I didn't need some punk aurors visiting my house for some dead girls body. No doubt they would link the death to me eventually.

I was prepared. I was finally ready. Ready to enter Hogwarts.


	10. Fresh Meat

**Alright, now, finally, somewhat of a Draco/OC pairing comes in. Ish. haha. I love this chapter. She is SO cold to Malfoy, it's awesome! It's about time that SOMEBODY was. :P **

**X**

Fresh Meat

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was swarmed with different wizards. Some of which I hated and wished I could kill on the spot at that instance. Some I hadn't known and others in which I could care less for. I knew few people at Hogwarts, but I was a different person. They would have no idea who I was, even if they knew Eli. They didn't know Bell.

I had deliberately tried to make Bell different from Eli. I didn't need some snoop like Malfoy recognizing me. I hadn't yet figured out Bell's personality yet. It was going to be difficult to go against the way I am but I was going to try. For the sake of my mission, I was going to try.

I pushed my cart through the platform and prepared myself to attempt to pick up my luggage without falling. Needless to say, I failed miserably. I was pretty sure I heard a chuckle from Grim's kennel. I frowned at him and tried to pick it up again. This time was much easier. It was like it was flying.

It was flying. It was lifted from my arms and I was suddenly very confused. When I looked at what happened, I saw Draco Malfoy holding my suitcase and rolled my eyes slightly. It figures that Malfoy would try to hit on the new girl in school. However, I was Bell and not Eli, so I couldn't snap at him.

'Thanks,' I grumbled and picked up Grim's kennel and a smaller suitcase that I could carry.

'Don't mention it,' he winked. I pretended to smile at him, but when he turned around, I stuck my tongue out in revulsion.

I didn't speak to him as he lifted my stuff onto the train. I was merely bewildered that he would try this hard this early. Just to get some. Well, too bad he was wasting his time. I would rather make out with a toad than kiss him.

We got about half way through when he stopped. 'You can come in my compartment if you like,' he offered.

'No,' I told him. God, if I had to stay in a compartment with him for almost five hours, I think I would die or kill some other people. Probably the second one.

He looked a little disappointed. As if his attempt at being flirtatious was just attacked. Regardless, he continued to carry my luggage for me. That kid never quits. I could have easily enchanted the luggage but the underage magic people would come try to kill me. As if I hadn't ever used magic out side of school before.

To my disappointment, all the other compartments seemed to be full of people I'd really rather not associate myself with. I frowned slightly, realizing what this might mean.

"Well, now do you want to stay in my compartment?" he asked with a grin on his face. He knew, this time, I couldn't say no.

'I suppose,' I sighed and we turned around.

'I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way,' he said, turning his head slightly around and nodded.

'Great,' I said. It was clear that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Normally, when someone says their name, you give yours. I decided Bell wasn't going to be like that.

Draco didn't seem to pay any attention to it. Clearly, he would address that subject later.

'You a new student?' he asked.

'Yes. I've been at Durmstrang for five years and just transferred,' I told him. I figured I might as well be somewhat truthful. I did go to Durmstrang, but only for four years. My last year was spent in Azkaban. That word still sent chills up my spine.

When he heard the word Durmstrang, he smirked slightly. 'I suppose your thinking you'll be in Slytherin then?'

'Indubitably.' I said.

I didn't really enjoy having this conversation with Malfoy. It took every nerve in me to not tell him off for anything. I didn't care. I hated him. Regardless, he didn't know who I was. I wasn't to blow my cover on the first day. Besides, normally girls are quite nice to guys, even when they are Slytherin. I learned that rather quickly, actually.

'I'll see you there, then.' We finally reached his compartment door and he opened it putting all my luggage at the top. It seemed that all his stuff was already there and that he left to go 'help the new girl.' At Durmstrang, I had all the guys trained to not mess with me, at all. If they flirted with me, they were put on my hit list. They all knew that. But that was Eli, and I hate Bell currently. I'll have to alter her opinions on some things.

'Well, look what the ferret dragged in,' a guy said from inside the compartment. Draco had me sit down next to him. Another girl sat on the opposite side of him and was shooting me death glares. Perhaps this was his girlfriend or something.

'Nott, don't call me ferret,' he said in a warning tone. Nott shrugged and looked over towards me.

'Theodore Nott,' he said, holding his hand out.

'Pleasure,' I mumbled, taking it and letting go as fast as I could. He seemed to notice and frowned, looking over at Draco. Draco just shrugged. This was when Pansy stepped up.

'I'm Pansy Parkinson. What's your name?' she asked with a glare.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' I grumbled. Pansy scowled at me but Draco only laughed. It seemed, in his mind, he thought I liked him and that we were somehow fighting over him. That's how I assumed his thoughts to be. I rolled my eyes. 'Bell Gaunt. I just transferred here from Durmstrang. Sixth year,' I finally said.

'Gaunt as in-' Nott started, but I finished his sentence.

'No relation,' I told him. 'Sadly.'

I saw Draco Malfoy eying me through the corner of his eye. Funnily enough, Pansy noticed it. It seemed that most of them knew who the Gaunt family was. I knew a fair amount

As Malfoy looked at me, I could tell what was going in his head. A new fascination. A new play toy. A new hunger. I scrunched my face up and looked down at my knees. I was more than thrilled to take up this secret mission of the Dark Lords. Believe me. However, I as not too thrilled to know that I would have to put up with Malfoy's sexual desires during the process.

I felt like I was a piece of meat. I piece of fresh meat from the freezer. Innocent and not all bloodied up yet. Well, before the boys here eat their meat they're going to have to realize something. I am one bloodied up bitch and I am ready to pounce. They were biting farther than they can chew, and they will soon figure that out.

I gave Malfoy a small, innocent 'Bell' smile and he smirked back. He thought he had it made, I could tell. He couldn't be more wrong.

The train finally started and I sighed. I would have to put up with them for an entire train ride.

Luckily, they didn't talk to me much. Mostly just stared. I had brought a book with me. My Moste Potente Potions book. Not only was I making an emerald green potion, but I was quite fascinated with the meanings of the other potions as well. Later on, I fell asleep, but that was the least of my worries. The most fun I had was at the end of the trip. That was when I could tell the type of person Pansy Parkinson truly was.

The boys left to get into their dress robes and it was just me and her. She scooted over closer to me and I was forced to put down my book. Grim was sitting on my lap and napping. He soon woke up when I moved and didn't look at all pleased.

'Hello, Bell,' she said sweetly. I only narrowed my eyes into slits at her.

'What do you want?' I asked angrily.

Her face scrunched up into pug-looking features. I had to remind myself not to laugh at her anger because she was so ugly when she was angry. I, myself, thought I looked good when angry.

'Here's the scoop, newb. Draco Malfoy and I are going out. That's all there is to it. There's no way I'm going to let a prissy foreign exchange student take that away from me. You hear?' she said rather flatly.

I grimaced. 'That bastard? Please. I'd rather date a Hog.'

'Hmm….why do I not believe you?' she asked, her voice as giddy as a drunken squirrel.

'I dunno. Maybe because Draco Malfoy is a man whore who is probably making out with everyone behind your back and little miss pug nose can't see what hits her right between the eyes,' I said, flicking the tip of her nose with my finger. If they wanted a fight, I'd give it to them. I'm not just good at duels. I can argue until the tides turn.

I stood up and brushed some of the cat hair off my shirt. 'I'm going to go get into my robes. Meanwhile, have fun sticking your nose into other people's business.'

I went towards the compartment door, opened it, and then stopped. I turned around and gave her an evil smile. 'Oh, and by the way. Dear. It is so very easy to get on my bad side. You're already on it. Good luck.'

~*~

I felt humiliated when I walked with the first years up to the front of the great hall and stood there awkwardly just wishing I could sit down. I already knew which house I was going to be in. Did I really have to go through this dreadful ceremony? Of course. An old woman guided the first years and myself through and stood at the front of the room.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes, you will be at your seats eating dinner, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. I understand we have a transfer sixth year student that has just come here from Durmstrang. She can go first. Bell Gaunt, it is? Ah, there you are,' she said and pointed towards me. I walked awkwardly up to the seat next to her and sat down into it.

She started to place an old dusty hat on my head. At first, I was going to object, but she didn't place it on me. She just barely let it drift down towards my head, and it spoke. It hadn't even touched a hair.

'Slytherin!' it yelled. The Slytherin table started clapping as I walked towards their direction. I wasn't surprised, nor was I giddy or jumping with joy. I already knew I'd be there.

Malfoy waved towards me, indicating he had a seat next to him. Of course. I walked towards him and realized it was in between him and Pansy. I smirked. She did not look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

'Hello, Pansy,' I greeted with an evil smile. She didn't even move or budge. She only grunted which made it clear to me that she hated me. I loved it when people hated me.

'Interesting sorting,' Malfoy said. 'The hat barely touched her hair when you were sorted. You must be pure slytherin.'

'That I am,' I mumbled and attempted to pay attention to the other sortings but they were far too boring. In fact, I think I'd fallen asleep. Why should I care about some stupid houses getting sorted? It's not like I'm going to befriend them.

When the sortings were finally finished, Dumbledore said something and then the food appeared. I hadn't really had an appetite ever since I left Azkaban. They only really ever gave me bread and water. Sometimes, they only gave me a small slice of bread for a weak.

Therefore, I didn't eat much anymore. I placed a roll on my plate and ate it, then sat and drank my water. Malfoy looked over strangely at me.

'That's all your eating?' he asked.

I hesitated. Normal people eat a lot. I ate so little. 'Uhm, my father never really fed me much.'

'That explains why your so skinny,' he said. I nodded a bit and put my hands in my lap. I looked over at Pansy who was stuffing ribs in her mouth and laughed slightly. What a rare find Malfoy had.

'Here, eat this,' Malfoy said, dropping some steak onto my plate. I scrunched up my face and pushed it away.

'No. I really am full.'

'How are you full?' Nott said from across the table, stuffing himself with steak. 'You had half a roll!'

I glared at him. 'I'm fine. I have a weak stomach. As I said, my father never fed me. I'm going to go to the common room,' I said, standing up.

'You don't even know where it is!' Nott exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. 'The dungeons. I'm not an idiot.'

They seemed surprised that I knew that. It was fairly easy how I did. When your parents are friends with Death Eaters, you pick up on stuff. Not to mention, I've been reading about Hogwarts. Still, Malfoy set his fork and knife down and stood up.

'I'll take you,' he said.

'No, I can find it on my own.'

'You'll be wandering around forever. I'll show you where it is.'

'Sit, ferret!' I yelled. Malfoy widened his eyes and did as I commanded and sat down. I smirked slightly and then glared at him. 'I'll be fine by myself.'

I finally left the table and headed down towards the dungeons. I did not like company. I didn't like people. At all. Malfoy and Nott were disgusting and annoying. Pansy was worse. I could never find any good traits in anyone that I met. It was just impossible.

I looked at a dungeon wall and thought I recognized it.

'Pureblood,' I said. I remember Malfoy saying somewhere on the train that it was the password. The wall opened and I walked in. I went up to the dormitory where all my stuff was and collapsed on the bed that it was next to. Time to start planning.


	11. Malfoy's Efforts

**Kind of a short chapter. Oh well. More Malfoy/OC in this one. BUt then again, Eli is very stubborn so you can imagine not much stuff happens. haha**. **Oh, this doesn't have to do with Harry Potter, but I'm starting a new fanfic. It's a Fruits Basket one. Hatsuharu/OC. My OC is a lot like the other characters I've written, just not evil. haha. It's called 'Panic!' It's called that because she has Panic Disorder which is a very serious condition.** **If your a fruits basket fan, check it out soon. It's not up yet. Haven't finished first chapter. I know. I have like for stories going now. BUt you know how it is. Get caught up in one and then suddenly get a new idea and get caught up in that one. Oh well. :P **

**XI**

**Malfoy's Efforts**

* * *

An untouched muffin sat next to me on the table where I sat and read. I was reading Moste Potente Potion. The horrible reality was that I needed to start the potion right away or it wouldn't be done in time. I was hoping on finishing this task before the first semester ended, but it took an awfully long time to concoct. Approximately three months.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped, almost reaching for my wand. It was only Malfoy. A look of surprise was on his face as he stared at me. I lowered my wand and went back to sitting down.

Mostly, I was trying to find a place that I could make the potion without someone following me, but I had no idea where any secret places would be. I was new here, that was for sure.

By my disgust, Malfoy sat next to me and started to look at my book. I closed it quickly and glared at him. I knew I wasn't supposed to have any formed opinions of him, since I was Bell, but I couldn't help them coming back up. He tortured me when we were children and I don't think he deserves any second chances. I didn't want to give him any. I didn't want to befriend any one. I wanted to get my mission done and get out.

'So, listen, I've been thinking-' he started. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't even bother,' I said before he could finish his sentence and I stood up, clutching my books. I had Moste Potente Potions, History of Magic, and Curses and Counter curses. Yes, I enjoyed reading. I can learn fairly well from books.

He stood up and caught me by the shoulder. 'What? You didn't even know what I was gonna say?' he sounded offended. I just laughed.

'Oh, please. I know you. I'm not a bloody retard, and trust me, I have much more important things to do than talk to you right now.'

'Oh, like school?' he said sarcastically.

I smirked. 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

'I would actually,' he said, licking his lips slightly.

Ugh, how annoying guys were. Especially this one. I wonder what he would do if Eli Persephone Doras was here instead of Bell Gaunt. What an interesting sight that would be.

'Okay, listen. You might be able to help me with something, actually. I need a room. A room where I won't be bothered with anyone in this school. Is there such a room? Anywhere?' I thought I might as well ask him. He's been here for five years and counting. I didn't know who else to ask. I figured that I could get any information out of him, since he seemed to like Bell. Besides, he would never find out what I was doing. I would make sure of that.

A smirk appeared on his face and he lifted two fingers up and tapped them towards his head, indicating me to follow him. He was gone quite fast. I frowned and started after him. I didn't expect him to show me already. Strange.

He led me up the grand staircase to the very top floor. I turned towards him and glared. 'Malfoy, where are you taking me?'

'Calm down. Trust me. This room as private as you can get.'

I followed him through the corridors where he stopped at a wall and put his hands behind his back. I looked at him, thinking he'd tricked me.

'Now what you have to do….is walk past it three times and think of the thing you want to use to room for. Like…I need a place to hide my socks. You think it each time you pace and…well, you'll see.'

I frowned at him and paced by the door.

'I need a place to make my potion,' I said in my head. 'I need a place to make my potion,' I said again as I paced a second time. 'I need a place to make my potion.'

I heard a loud creak near the wall and turned towards it. A large door appeared in the wall and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit. The door hadn't been there before. What a preposterous thing.

I felt an arm around my shoulder and Malfoy looked at the door.

'The Room of Requirement,' he said and took his arm off my shoulder walking over to the door. 'I caught Potter and his weasel friends gathering here last year for some sort of therapy session or something,' he chuckled. Malfoy opened the door to the room and looked over at me. 'Shall we?'

I stared at him blankly. I wasn't going to make the potion while he was there but I might as well check it out. It seemed safe enough to make my potion so I was grateful. Even if he was an ugly ferret boy.

I walked into the room and was amazed. A bunch of crap was lying everywhere, but in the center of the room was a pot. A cauldron. Perfect for my potion! It was amazing! It was like the room set it up just for me.

'It's perfect,' I breathed, examining the cauldron. I dropped my books next to it and smiled. This would be where I made my concoction.

'I think you owe me,' I heard from behind me. I was about to say excuse me when I felt him part my hair from my neck and start kissing my neck, attempting to turn me around.

I wrestled out from his grip and pointed my wand at him. His eyes widened like this had been his first turn down. My eyes turned into slits as I glared at him.

'What did you think I was going to do? Melt all over you?!' He was at a loss of words as if trying to explain himself but couldn't find the words.

'Exactly,' he said firmly, approaching me further.

'Silencio!' I yelled and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He rolled his eyes but I kept my wand up at him. 'Get out!' At that, he didn't do much. He only stood there. 'Go, little boy, Go!!' I yelled.

~*~

I spent the rest of the day starting my potion. I had all the ingredients and it was all about adding them in the right order. The last thing I could do was add the lacewing flies, stir the potion five times counter clockwise and let it sit until the next full moon at the 8th hour. Odd directions, I know. Most potions were in the Moste Potente Potions book.

I returned to the common late at night. It was around one o'clock in the morning. I entered with a yawn and headed towards the girls dormitory.

'Gaunt. I was wondering when you'd be back,' I heard from the common room. I turned around and saw Malfoy sitting on the chair. I folded my arms and glared at him.

I couldn't believe he was still trying. Waiting until I got to the common room. What was it that he was going to say? I was fumed. I hated him.

'I thought I'd silenced you,' I said, annoyed.

He smirked. 'That you did.'

'I don't have time for this,' I said, heading towards the dormitory door.

I felt a hand on my arm as he pulled me back and sat me on the couch. I fought him as he did it but he only pinched my arm tighter. I was obviously not happy with him and glared at him every step up the way. What was wrong with him? Why was he trying so hard? It was getting annoying.

'I will ask you a question,' he said.

My eyebrows tightened. 'If it's what I think you're going to ask, the answer is no,' I told him.

'No, nothing like that you bloody twit, now let me speak,' he bellowed. My eyes widened in surprise. 'Why did you need to know about the Room of Requirement? Why are you carrying around a Moste Potente Potions book? Why is there a cauldron in the room now?'

I opened my mouth but no words came out. There was no way I was telling him. I just didn't like that he was already making these accusations so early.

'Those issues are not your concern,' I snapped.

'Bell, tell me the truth before I make you,' he commanded. Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. I recognized that potion anywhere. Veriteserum.

'You wouldn't.'

'I won't if you answer my questions,' he told me. I gave him a hard glare and forced myself to nod without removing my expression. 'Then tell me why.'

I bit my lip and almost spoke, about to tell him it was for the Dark Lord, but I would not. I wouldn't. Only if he made me.

I stood up and ran for the dormitory room.

'Petrificus Totalus!' I heard and my body stood still as I fell towards the ground. I heard something crack and then I felt the spell lift. I turned around and scrambled back as fast as I could. Malfoy was walking towards me. He reached down towards his arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark.

'You better tell me what you're making before I kill you,' he demanded.

I laughed out loud at that. What I wouldn't give to return to my normal self and show him mine but Bells body covered up my dark mark. I stood up and wiped my jeans down.

'I'm not an idiot,' I told him. He frowned. 'I'm not afraid of your loyalty to the Dark Lord. Who's to say I don't support him, hmm? Your Dark Mark does not scare me. If anything it only impresses me slightly.'

A grin appeared on his face as I said impress. I knew exactly how to get inside Draco Malfoys head. He wouldn't mess with me now. Not now that I was returning his moves.

'It does, does it?' he asked, walking towards me. He helped me up and traced his finger on my arm. I didn't shiver or flinch. I was prepared to do this. I expected Malfoy to hit on Bell when I came here. I was also prepared to flirt back. I couldn't have him suspecting me. It sounded retarded, but if I acted like the real me, he would figure it out real fast.

'Shouldn't it?' I asked. His fingers went to my hair and twirled it around in his fingers. He took the back of my head and pulled it towards his head. That was when I retaliated. I ducked under his hand behind my head and put my hands out.

'What is with you?' I asked, angrily. I walked back up the dormitory room with a smirk. He must have been so confused.

He was trying too hard to impress Bell. It clearly wasn't working. His efforts were useless.

**Thanks for reading!! Review?!**


	12. Potter's Persistence

_ A fair warning. This chapter is different than the others. haha. The character goes through a HUGE change. I've never really been sure if I liked this part about Eli but I cope. haha. You'll see what I mean. Malfoy finds out who she is in this chapter. :D To make her life even more miserable. aha. Tell me what you think when you're done, because I've never been to sure about this chapter. It goes way against her character. Oh well. If you've read my other story, She's Pure Evil, there is a scene similar to this in that story. It's different in this story, obviously, but similar in the situation she's put in....you'll see. :P_

* * *

**XII**

Potters Persistence

* * *

Recently, it has come to my attention that Malfoy was starting to plot his attack on Dumbledore. I had nearly forgotten that I wasn't the only one with an execution mission, and I didn't like it. I did not like the fact that Draco could ever possibly be able to fulfil his missions. I wouldn't allow it, either.

Besides, it was part of my mission to not let him succeed so that Draco could have a death based on Voldemorts revenge. I wasn't allowed to let him succeed. He wouldn't succeed.

I walked down the steps of the dormitory to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whispering. They shut up right after I came down and I narrowed my eyes at the three of them. They were planning something. Something they didn't want anyone else to know about. That could only be about one thing.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped out of the common room. They looked like they were headed towards the Great Hall as they usually went to pig out. Draco was left smirking up at me. He stood up and walked towards me.

'Where you off too, Gaunt?' he asked, raising his eyebrows a bit in a seductive way.

I frowned. 'Hogsmeade,' I replied. I wasn't sure why I was going there but I had dressed for it. A green and white scarf. A hat that covered my ears with strings dangling from it. A green warm coat and warm pants. It was snowing, so I wasn't taking any chances. October and it was snowing. I couldn't believe it.

'Oh? I'll go with you,' he said with his hand extended.

'No,' I replied coldly and shoved past him. He tangled his arm around mine, linking them together. I look towards him and glared, removing my arm from his grip.

'I'm going with you,' he told me. I was half tempted to cast crucio at him. I hated tag-a-longs. He was trying too hard. Always trying too hard.

When I reached Hogsmeade, with Malfoy tagging along, I, of course, went into the book store. Draco sat on the chair impatiently. Maybe he would get annoyed of me in the book shop and leave. That's what I was counting on.

'We're leaving. Now,' he said sharply, dragging me out of the bookstore. I tried to get out of his grasp as he dragged me out of the store but to no avail.

'Let me be. I came here to look at books and I shall. If you don't like it,' I started.

'Quiet, Gaunt!' he bellowed at me. He seemed serious for once and I was surprised. Malfoy took a look over towards the entrance to Hogsmeade and then left without saying a word. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what was going on.

Was this his first attempt? No. It can't be. I thought he wouldn't actually try until second semester. Bastard.

I ran quietly after him to see which direction he went. I found him in an alley talking to a girl who seemed to be sinking gradually. He handed a small white box down to the girl who was very small now but done shrinking. She took it and grinned up at Malfoy. Malfoy nodded and the girl ran out of the alley.

I chased after the girl before Malfoy could see I was spying on him. That's all I needed was Malfoy knowing that I was out to get him. The girl with the white box was walking down the street. I took the girl by the collar and dragged her into the girls restroom. She was kicking and whining but I paid no attention. I pinned her up against the wall. When she saw my face, she wasn't sure what to think.

I yanked the box out of her hand and gave her a death glare. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and I grinned.

A girl came out of the bathroom and soon another one came out. Two Gryffindors. Perfect. Lets test what Draco Malfoy had planned.

'Hey,' I said lowly and approached them. 'My friend wanted me to give this to you. He really likes you,' I told her. A smile appeared on her face as she expected the white box.

'Who's your friend?' she asked.

'I swore I wouldn't tell. You'll find out soon though. If he ever gets his courage up,' I explained. She smiled and thanked me. I told her no problem and exited the bathroom.

I ran out with a smile on my face and sat against one of the wall to watch the show. I felt so deliciously evil. I knew something was up with whatever was inside it. It had to have been. Draco wouldn't have yelled at Bell and ran off to give a girl a sinister box for nothing. This was definitely his first attempt on Dumbledore's life. It had now failed.

I saw the two girls walking out of the bathroom. The one was giddily looking at the box and examining it. She quickly opened it and opened her mouth. I wasn't sure what was inside but it seemed to please her. With her gloved hand, she reached out to pick up whatever was there and immediately screamed.

She raised a good ten feet in the air, her hands and legs extended with her eyes wide opened. Whatever had been inside the box was most definitely cursed. And the curse was definitely not going to be used on Dumbledore anymore.

I saw many people start to crowd around her and took this time to escape from the crime scene. I saw Draco and Goyle standing a distance away, staring at the girl. Goyle whispered something into his ear and Draco suddenly looked my way. Impossible. Did Goyle know what I had done? Damnit!

I quickened my pace and ran towards Hogwarts.

~*~

I hid up at the Room of Requirement where I wouldn't be followed. I tried to convince myself that Malfoy hadn't found out that it was I who had gotten in his way. Then he wouldn't trust me at all and I wouldn't be able to see what other sorts of plans he was coming with. I hated Malfoy, but it was a bonus in having him thinking he was friends with me. In a way.

I started to work on my potion. It was coming along quite nicely. I was going to stay here during Christmas break so I could finish it up. According to my calculations, it would be done at the beginning of January. It already had the emerald green colour to it which made me extremely excited.

I don't remember how long I had stayed up there. I was really trying to work on my potion. I just started to add another ingredient when I heard the door open. I turned around and sheltered the cauldron. My eyes were wide open and my wand was out, ready to kill the person who had intruded on my plan. It was Malfoy. My wand remained steady as I glared at him.

'What do you want?' I demanded.

He was silent for awhile. Just looking at me with a huge smirk on his face. 'So who'd ya kill?' he asked.

I paused. What did he mean? I'd killed a lot of people. But he didn't know that Bell did.

'I don't understand.'

He laughed. 'Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? Your cat, Grim. The Moste Potente Potions book you bought at Borgin and Burkes. Your loyalty to the Dark Lord. Your attitude. I think you catch my drift.'

'I'm afraid I don't,' I replied. No, he could never know my true identity. I would never admit to it.

'Besides, your polyjuice potion wore off. Hello, Eli,' he said with a loud smirk.

My eyes widened in terror. I reached up to touch my face and I pulled down some of my hair. Bell's red hair was now my original black hair. Malfoy approached me slowly and I backed up, running into my cauldron, with my wand out at him.

'I was wondering why Bell was so cold to me,' he chuckled.

'You're presence is not welcome. Get out!' I yelled.

'Do you really want me to spoil your little secret?' he asked. My eyes closed. Damnit. Leverage. Draco Malfoy had leverage over me.

'Fine. You can stay,' I forced out. 'I'm almost finished here anyway.'

'That's for Dumbledore, isn't it?' he asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer.

I turned around to my potion and started to stir. I was supposed to stir for one more minute after I added my last ingredient and then I would be done for the week. I felt arms around my waste and felt Malfoy rest his chin on my shoulder.

'Get off me, Malfoy,' I growled.

'You can't be cold to me anymore, Doras. If you do, I'll be sure to have you sent back to Azkaban,' he sneered.

A chill went up my spine. Azkaban. My eyes closed in pain and I bit my lip slightly. How dare he threaten me with Azkaban. This was exactly what I had done to my father, though. I suppose I deserved it. Regardless, I was going to kill Malfoy one day for this. Literally. I finished my minute stirring, allowing Malfoy to remain where he was for now. When I was done I dropped the spoon on the ground and picked up a small bottle. It was my polyjuice potion. I sighed and gulped down a sip. Minutes later, I felt myself change. I grew slightly and my hands grew a bit too. I watched my hair turn from black to red and felt my face. I could feel the difference. When I had finished transforming, I pocketed the potion and headed towards the door.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm turn me around.

'I wouldn't go out there,' Malfoy said.

I looked over and glared at him. 'And why not?'

'Potters out there. Waiting for you or spying or something.'

I widened my eyes. God, are you serious? It was possibly the worst day ever. Malfoy found out who I was and Potter was snooping around in my business. Stupid persistent potter.

'Why?' I demanded.

'I dunno. I followed him here because he was following you. I wanted to warn you.'

'You wanted to warn me?' I asked with my eyebrows raised. 'Please. I'm not a fool.'

I put my hands through my hair and leaned against the wall. What the hell was I going to do? If Potter suspected me at all, he would eventually find out what I had been doing. There would be nothing I could do except to stay here in the Room of Requirement until the potion was done. Which would be impossible.

Suddenly, an idea struck me and I was sprung to my feet. Malfoy looked towards me with his eyes widened as if what the hell? I looked towards Malfoy. He was going to like this idea. I knew he wouldn't object. I actually needed him for this. I never thought I would need Malfoy for anything, but he might actually be able to make himself useful.

'Kiss me,' I demanded.

He looked at me as if wondering whether I was serious.

'Why?' he asked sceptically.

I glared. 'I'll tell you later,' I said through my teeth.  
It seemed to be enough for him because he kissed me hard and fast. So, here was the plan. My idea was that if Potter was really out there, I had to make it look as if I was there for a different reason. I had to make it look as I was there with Malfoy and we were being, well, up to no good. Once Potter saw this, he wouldn't want to suspect anything further.

I'm not sure Malfoy understood but he didn't object to kissing me and me kissing back.

I pushed him into the door of the Room of Requirement and opened the door handle. When it was open, Draco pulled me out and then pushed me onto the door on the outside. He pinned me against the door and my hands went to his neck.

Our tongues wrestled as we kissed. It wasn't actually that bad. Kissing Malfoy. I kind of got an adrenaline rush and I didn't want to stop. I suspected it to be terrible, but Malfoy was a good kisser.

I heard a small 'ugh' behind Malfoy's head and I released the kiss, to Malfoys disappointment. It was Potter.

'Get a room,' Potter spat and walked off. He opened the door to the Grand Staircase and left.

A smirk appeared on my face and I looked up at Malfoy and kissed him. That's when he figured out my plan.

'You are deviously smart,' he said and looked towards me with a seductive grin.

'I am Slytherin, aren't I?" I said with a smirk.

He leaned down to kiss me once more, his hands tightened around my waist. My hands pushed through his hair as we shared another intense kiss.

That's when I fell.

Not for Malfoy, per say. I fell for touch.

* * *

_I'm not too sure about the end. Never have been. It goes against Eli's character, as I said. But it makes sense. She's not attracted to Malfoy but she gets caught up in guys in general. It's sort of based off my friend. haha. But at least the Draco/OC pairing is coming up. I had to have SOME way to get Malfoy and her kind of together. haha. _


	13. Bewitched

_Hi! Thanks for visiting chapter 13! haha. I hope you like it. Honestly, this is my least favourite chapter but I did have fun writing it. :P Don't judge me. I'm actually not like this in real life at ALL. This is another way Eli is such a little mean female dog. ahaha. _

_Unfortunately, I have this chapter and then chapter 14. That's all I've officially FINISHED writing. So, I wont' be able to update as much. I'm sorry. DX I'm currently in the middle of writing two other stories, though. If you're interested. Night Terror is another Harry Potter fanfic and Panic! is a fruits basket. I like them both. _

_You know how it is when you're writing a story and get caught up in one and neglect the other for awhile. Yeah, I have that issue. haha. I'm trying to get better, though. Hence why I've been updating as much as I have. If it takes me too long to update chapter 15 for fugigive, just poke me REALLY hard. haha. :P Hope you like this chapter! I'll stop talking now. _

* * *

**XIII**

Bewitched

* * *

I straightened my hair as Malfoy and I walked down the Great Hall from the Room of Requirement. Malfoy seemed to walk with his head a little higher that day and I walked with my hips swaying a little more. We both felt extremely good about ourselves.

Malfoy looked at me through the corner of his eyes and raised his eyebrows a bit. I swayed my hips into his and he grinned.

Malfoy looked around the grand staircase. When he seemed satisfied, he pounced. He grabbed my face with his hands and pinned me against the railing, kissing me viciously. My guess was that he was looking for Pansy. I kissed back viciously. It was fun. It wasn't like I liked Malfoy or anything. I hated him. It was a hateful lust. It seemed to be the same with him too.

He let me go, nonchalantly. He straightened his shirt and I brushed my hair with my fingers. We both made our way down to the common room. When we got lower on the staircase, more and more people appeared.

'Pureblood,' Malfoy bellowed when we reached the entrance to the common room. The dungeon wall opened and we went through to the common room. Simultaneously, we scanned the room. When we were satisfied that no one was there, we both went for each other.

I wasn't sure what brought it out in the both of us. We were both very alike, but very different. We were both supporters of the Dark Lord but I think I was the only one who took it seriously. Not many of the Slytherins actually did support the cause of Voldemorts reign. I suppose that's what drew us to each other.

'My dorm…might be…empty,' Malfoy said in between kisses.

I stopped for a second. It was in the middle of the day. Maybe there wouldn't be anybody there. I was actually considering it, then I thought better. 'I have some research to do, actually.'

Malfoy kissed me, and I kissed back. 'For what?'

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me a bit. 'What do you think?' I laughed.

He put his hands in his pockets. 'I suppose I should look for Pansy,' he said with a sigh.

Almost as if on queue, Pansy entered through the common room. We both tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

'Draco, I was hoping I'd find you here. Oh…hello Bell,' she grumbled. Pansy walked towards Draco and put his arms around his neck, kissing him hard and good. I smirked a bit. He didn't seem to enjoy it as much with her. She released the kiss and took a sharp look towards me, then towards Draco.

'Can I talk to you, Drakie?' she asked. I rolled my eyes a bit. Draco seemed to notice and smirked slightly. Still, he nodded and they both exited the common room together.

I sighed and walked towards my dormitory. I did actually have some research to do, but I had left all my books at the Room of Requirement. Shit, I guess I would just leave whenever they came back. I really didn't feel like walking in on both of them.

'What a surprise,' I heard from the couch in the common room. I turned around and saw Nott. My eyes narrowed.

'Nott?' I asked, even though I knew it was him.

'Never would have guessed,' he said with a smirk on his face. He was sprawled out on the couch. I frowned and glared at him.

'Never would have guessed what?'

'You're bewitched.'

'Pardon me?'

I had no idea what he was talking about. I knew what bewitched meant. To be put under a spell, but that had nothing to do with the recent topic of conversation. What all had he heard. I had hoped he wasn't there when Draco and I were there but I bet he was.

'You're bewitched in the spell of Malfoy,' he said. I was about to protest when he cut me off. 'It's alright. It happens to every girl. They pretend to resist him but they all crawl right to him.'

'Malfoy?' I laughed. 'No, I don't like Malfoy.'

'Really?' he asked sceptically. 'Then what was that whole kissing scene I was unfortunate enough to experience?' he chuckled. 'You love him. They all do.'

I gagged. 'Ewh. The last thing I would ever do is love Malfoy. I don't love Malfoy. Haven't, and never will.'

'Okay. Prove it.' He insisted.

I frowned a bit. Prove it. That was difficult. I knew I didn't love Malfoy. Malfoy was just a toy. An excuse. I was merely bewitched in the spell of guys. It didn't matter who it was.

That's it.

'Stand up,' I commanded.

He looked at me, a bit confused. Regardless, he obeyed and stood up with his hands in his pockets.

I walked over to him, swaying my hips slightly. Hopefully, this would prove it. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him good. He seemed a bit surprised. I think he almost drew back but soon got bewitched into the kiss.

I wasn't sure what had come over me. Perhaps I realized all I had missed from being as independent and as secluded as I was. Love was never an option. I had already convinced myself of that. Never had I ever fallen in love and I never planned to.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't have my fair share of fun.

~*~

I hadn't finished my research quite yet. I wasn't planning on quitting yet either. With a large gulp of my Lindsay Lohan potion, I slipped my boots and grabbed my Moste Potente Potions book. I wasn't about to do research in the slytherin common room. The only safe place was the room of requirement where all of my equipment was and where I could experiment.

I slowly pulled back the curtains of my bed and creaked the dormitory door open. My footsteps were silent as I walked down the staircase. However, I found the common room rather loud for the dead of the night.

When I reached the common room, I found many of the boys up and on the couch. Among them were Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini.

'Hello, Gaunt,' Malfoy grinned when he saw me. I smirked at the three of them.

'Hello, boys,' I told them seductively.

I headed for the exit and Malfoy stood up. 'Where you goin' gorgeous?' he asked.

'Business,' I replied and glared at him. He should know exactly where I was going.

'I believe you should stay,' he insisted. Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the couch.

I tugged my hand out of his grasp. 'I have to leave.'

This time, Nott was the one to stand up. He gripped my arm firm and tight and practically dragged me to the couch. 'No, you're staying.'

Nott placed me in the seat between himself and Malfoy and I sighed. 'Fine, I will stay for an hour. That is all,' I glared at Malfoy. An hour was all I had until the potion ran out. I didn't plan on bringing any with me for I had some in the room of requirement. Malfoy quickly got my drift and nodded.

'Hour is fine,' he told the guys and they all nodded.

I was squished between the two large guys with both of their arms around me. Both of them thought they were sitting on top of the world. I was so sick of it. I saw Zabini on the opposite side in a green chair. I smirked and stood up, releasing myself from their sandwich. To Malfoy and Nott's surprise, I moved myself over to Zabini.

I sat on top of him and he greatly welcomed this. He let me sit on his lap and put his arm around my shoulder. I cuddled close to him and raised my eyebrows at the boys.

'You squish me and that's what happens,' I told them with a smirk.

Zabini reached to the side of the chair from something and gave it to me. It was a bottle. Fire whiskey. A grin grew across my face.

I opened the bottle willingly and drank it happily. A good drink was just what I needed.

'Feel better?' Zabini asked with a grin.

'Much,' I replied.

Malfoy stood up, clearly angry. 'Hey guys, would you excuse us for a second?' he demanded. Nott and Zabini quickly cleared the room and went to their dormitory.

'What is going on?' he asked.

'What? I'm not allowed to have fun?'

'I suddenly kiss you and now you're all over every other guy too?! You're crazy,' he yelled.

'Hey. You don't want to be in a relationship. You just want to mess around. Right?' He nodded slightly. 'Well, here I am.'

He bit his lip and quickly ran over to me. His hands reached my neck as mine went through his hair. Our tongues explored each others mouths. My hands instantly went to his jacket and pulled it off quickly still remaining in the kiss.

It was interesting. Definitely a learning experience. However, I soon told him that my hour was up, even though it wasn't. It had only been about 15 minutes since I joined them. But I didn't care. I left a disappointed bare-chested Malfoy lying on the couch. I gave him a seductive wink, and stood up.

'We'll finish this tomorrow,' I told him. He seemed to like the sound of that statement as I went towards the dormitory, swaying my hips a little more this time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'd love for you to review!! :D Thanks for all the reviews people give me! It really does encourage me to write more. This is possibly my favourite story I have ever written. Eli, to me, has such a big personality (but not in a good way). haha. I've never seen many evil OC's like Eli. If you have one or know of a fanfic with an evil OC for a harry potter fanfic I'd LOVE to read it! I can never find any! Night Terror is similar to this too, but it's next generation and based off Scorpius Malfoy. You should read it! haha. _


	14. Curiousity killed the Cat

_It's Eli's birthday!! What sort of shenanigans will she get into today??!! You'll find out. haha. I have two things to tell you!_

_A: This is my last FULLY updated chapter I have on microsoft word. So, from now hence forth, I won't be able to post an update like I usually have been doing. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_B: I have a banner for this story!! In case your interested!! The link to my banners are on my profile! I do them all on photoshop. If you wanna check it out, please do. :D _

_And now for the story!_

* * *

**XIV**

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

October 30th. The day before Halloween. I've heard it called the Devil's birthday before. I enjoyed that name quite a bit when I heard it. It fit me perfectly. Yup, today was October 30th. My birthday.

I wasn't really expecting anything, and I didn't really feel any different. I think I also forgot what age I was turning. Either 16 or 17. It didn't really matter that much to me anymore. Ever since Azkaban, I gave up trying to keep track.

I also never got any birthday presents. Occasionally, the Malfoys gave me a lollipop for my birthday, which I eventually just threw away anyway. All I ever got from my father was a slap.

Ooh, fun.

Please, birthday, hurry up.

Yeah, right.

Birthdays just weren't fun for me, and I never mentioned it. I don't like to celebrate pointless occasions. I don't need to be rewarded for my existence. My reward is my life, because I love it so much. I don't need any better of an award.

However, apparently, some people don't think like that.

~*~

Recently, my professors seemed to think it would be a fun idea to give out all of their assignments and essays at the exact same time. Therefore, I was stuck in the library researching for my defence against the dark arts essay. Snape was having us write a paper on non-verbal spells. Joy.

All of a sudden, a small cardboard box fell on my paper. I narrowed my eyes at it and rolled my eyes. It had a ribbon around it. How I hate presents. I knew exactly who it was from too.

'Happy Birthday, evil one,' Malfoy smirked and sat down next to me.

I picked up the gift without even opening it or even looking at it and set it down in front of Malfoy. My eyes remained on my paper as I continued to ignore him.

'I don't accept presents,' I replied with a snarl, not lifting my head up from the sheet.

Malfoy smirked and picked up the present. He started to open it himself. When he opened it, he held it out in front of him. I looked over slightly just to see what it was. It was a green snake chain on a silver necklace. It looked rather nice but I made my face seem to be un-phased from it.

When I didn't say anything, he finally stood up. Good, he was leaving. Instead, I felt him play with my hair. The green snake passed by my eyesight and landed on my chest as Malfoy fumbled to attach it. When he was finished, I felt him kiss the back of my neck.

I shoved him off and went back to my work, hoping he'd go away. I didn't like to be bothered when I was working. Especially not by Draco.

'What's wrong, Doras?' he asked with a smirk.

I almost snapped. 'Don't call me that, Malfoy!' I yelled. 'Have you lost your mind?' I snapped in a whisper. Had he not a brain? I WAS under cover here.

He suddenly just realized what he did. 'Oh, sorry,' he said. His eyes glanced the room to all the students who weren't even paying attention. 'Oh, come on, they didn't hear me. Even if they did, none of these dip-shits read the paper.'

'I'm the only 14 year old to be admitted to Azkaban. I'm sure they know a little bit.

'And that only makes you sexier,' he grinned.

I scoffed at him. 'Go away from me, you pervert.'

'That's not what you said last night.'

I threw my head back. You've got to be kidding me. A kiss meant nothing. He knew that we were both just messing around and that it meant nothing. Did he have to pester me further?

'Just because I made out with you doesn't mean that I don't still hate you.'

'Shall we call us enemies with benefits?' he beamed.

I looked over at him, angrily. My face clearly showed I was annoyed, and he saw it. He loved annoying me. I just decided to ignore him and continue to work on my project. He didn't leave the entire time and slowly started to scoot closer to me until he was practically on top of me. When I finally finished, I pushed him away and stood up.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' I yelled and stormed out of the library.

~*~

I picked up the Daily Prophet in the Great Hall. I found it lying around somewhere and thought I'd check it out. I hadn't looked at it since I went to Azkaban. With a mouthful of cereal, I thumbed through it only to realize something satisfying.

** Azkaban Fugitives Still at Large**

That was the headline. A smile grew across my face. Still at large, huh? That meant they hadn't found any of us. I skimmed through the article till the end. Apparently, it continued to the next page and I happily turned it.

I saw a picture of all my buddies. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan, Yaxley, Mulciber, and many more, including myself. Each picture said wanted on the top. It was our Azkaban picture we took before we got admitted. A smile reached my face as I put it down.

'Admiring your triumphs, Eli?' I heard from behind me and soon a pale blonde boy took his seat next to me.

'For the love of god, Malfoy, shh!' I yelled.

He'd done it again. Did he WANT me to go back to Azkaban?

'Again, sorry. Jeesh,' he mumbled.

'Listen, you. You have no idea what I'm going through. The pressure is on. My picture is still in the paper. They'll be looking for us until we're caught, so I'd appreciated if you wouldn't scream it to Hogwarts.'

He smirked and put his arm around my shoulder. 'Consider it done.'

I saw a Ravenclaw student walk past the front of the Slytherin table and stare at me oddly. She had a newspaper in her hands, clearly not the Daily Prophet. It looked a little more disorganized than the wizard post and the pictures weren't moving. I snarled at her.

'Get going, first year,' I snapped. Malfoy chuckled.

The Ravenclaw student quickened her pace and ran off towards her table. I glared at her leave.

'So rude,' I mumbled.

All of a sudden, I felt weird. My entire body started to feel numb. My eyes widened and Draco suddenly looked worried.

'You don't look so good,' he exclaimed.

I felt my face and I felt slight bumps on it.

'Oh, my god,' I exclaimed. I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the Great Hall. I ran until I found an empty hall, hiding my face. My polyjuice potion ran out. I had forgotten to bring some with me to the Great Hall.

'I knew it!' I heard from behind me. I turned around to see that Ravenclaw first year I had scene earlier. My face was already changed. She had seen me transform.

'Listen you little brat!' I yelled.

'You're Eli Doras!' she shouted. 'You killed Lindsay Lohan!'

My eyes widened. Damn Ravenclaws for reading the paper!

'Who the hell is Lindsay Lohan!'

'The person you claim to be, you murderer!'

'Well, duh, how do you figure? I'm Eli Doras for crying out loud,' I said sarcastically.

'You are so busted,' she told me and turned around.

My eyebrows tightened and chased after her. 'Petrificus Totalus!'

The girl froze in her tracks and fell towards the ground. Hah, did she seriously think that an Azkaban Fugitive was going to let herself be drafted back into Azkaban. I picked up her ice body and dragged her into a closet.

'Listen, you. Do you really want to die that badly?' She didn't move her eyes. After all, she was petrified. But, I'm sure she was scared. 'I wouldn't go around messing with an Azkaban Fugitive who's kill more people than a 7th year Ravenclaw can count.' Okay, that's an over exaggeration, but the girl didn't need to know that.

I didn't know what I was going to do with this girl. Should I kill her? Would Hogwarts find out if I did? This girl obviously seemed like a blabber mouth. I couldn't just not do anything about it. She had to be compromised.

I searched her lifeless body and found her wand in her back pocket with a smirk.

'I believe I'm going to enjoy this,' I told her. Using her wand, I pointed it at her face. 'You are gonna rue the day you pursued me. But not for long. Avada Kedavra!' I yelled and her body lay limp on the ground. With a large look of satisfaction on my face, I made sure nobody was coming and I dragged her body out into the hall with her hand out and her wand barely out of reach.

** It's obvious that it was a suicide. They'll use the prior incancatum spell to figure out the last spell that was used and just figure she killed herself. Problem solved. **

** Okay, so I was a little drastic. But I wasn't about to have some stupid mud-blood Ravenclaw first year getting me back into the last place I wanted to be. **

I walked very slowly back to the Slytherin common room. I didn't want to be seen, just in case it happened again. I was walking in the dungeons, looking around every corner, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder and turned around, my wand out. Only to realize it was only Malfoy.

A smirk was on Malfoys face and he chuckled. 'Did I scare ya?'

'No!' I lied. 'What the hell are you doing down here?!'

'Well, you ran off and I couldn't find you. So, I went looking. And, may I say, your polyjuice potion is failing at the moment.'

'Yeah, I realize that. I just had to kill some stupid girl because she saw me,' I sighed and looking around the dungeon. He widened his eyes when I just said I killed a girl but I interrupted him before he could say anything. 'Will you be my shield? I don't have any potion with me.' I confessed.

Malfoy smiled and got in front of me. 'Sure.'

With that, I safely made it back to the Slytherin common room and quickly went up to my dorm, again, safely, to find my polyjuice potion. I downed a gulp, pocketed a bottle, and went back down to the common room.

Malfoy was sitting on the couch, examining me. I went to sit next to him but he was still staring at me oddly.

'What?' I asked.

'Did you seriously kill someone?' he asked with a grin.

I widened my eyes. 'I had to. That bloody bitch was gonna turn me in. She was a mud-blood and knew about the girl that I'm imposing. Something lohan. Anyway, she recognized me from the prophet, so I killed her.'

'And, how do you figure that they won't trace it back to you?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes. 'Easy, I killed her with her wand. Made it look like a suicide.'

Draco just shook his head with a smile. 'You are pure evil, Eli.'

'Tell me something I don't know,' I smirked.

His lips suddenly crashed into mine and before I knew it, we were making out. He pushed me onto my back and glued himself on top of me. I kissed back violently. Draco was the perfect toy to have when I got bored. Yep, the perfect toy.

* * *

_I love how evil she is in this chapter. haha. Thanks for the read!!! Review? :D_

_**MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!! XD**_


	15. Down and Back Up Again

_Okay, so I"m applauding myself right now. I've been stuck on this chapter FOREVER! And I finally got it written. So it should be MUCH easier to write from now on and much less painful. Sooo.....YAY! :D I'm very excited_

_And I have this ENTIRE story planned out to the end. There will be 25 chapters in all, so about 10 left. W00t! _

**

* * *

**

**XV**

Down and Back Up Again

* * *

It was down to the final day that I would have to be working on my Emerald Green Potion. I was days away from seeing the look on Dumbledore's face as he died a terrible and tragic death. Of course, the Emerald Green Potion was not a guaranteed death. It was just a long suffering experience. Worse than the cruciatus curse. Once I was satisfied with how long he would suffer, I would cut his life short with one. Single. Spell.

I walked upstairs, watching behind me to make sure that no one was following me. You couldn't trust anyone in Hogwarts. I walked into the Room of Requirement and towards my potion. The last time I worked on it, I was supposed to stir it three times clockwise and wait until the next full moon to work on it again. Today was that day.

Today should have been the day that it turned emerald green. Right now it was only a forest green colour.

I sat down next to it and started working on it, adding ingredients and stirring it. It was down to the last ingredient. Once I dropped it, it should have turned into the lovely death potion I was hoping for.

However, something happened. As I dropped the deathly ingredient, the potion did not turn emerald green, but a hazy brown colour. I dropped the ladle I was holding and stared at the potion for a long time.

What was I going to do? My potion idea had failed! This was the only plan I had in mind. I didn't know what to do. This was my best and favourite idea. The longing of seeing the strength leave his eyes and to hear him begging for death. That's what I wanted. Now, that dream is shattered.

I walked down the staircase completely mesmerized. In a state of a complete trance. As I walked down, I saw Malfoy walking up the stairs towards where I just left. With my eyes narrowed suspiciously, I followed him. He looked like he was up to no good.

There was a bird cage with two birds in it. He grabbed one and went into the room of requirement. Did he put a bird into my potion to mess it up!? That little snitch.

I kept following him into the room of requirement but he wasn't heading towards my potion. Instead, he went towards something very large covered by a blanket. He pulled the blanket off and it turned out to be a cabinet. He put the bird inside the cabinet and shut the door.

He mumbled a spell I couldn't hear and the cabinet made a sound. He mumbled the spell again and took a large breath as he opened the door. Inside was not a bird. It was bird feet.

I heard him grumble and I frowned. Suddenly starting to understand. I had seen an exact copy of this at Borgin and Burkes. This same cabinet. I knew it looked familiar. These two cabinets were linked.

'Vanishing cabinet,' I breathed out. He turned around, surprised to hear a voice. He had his wand raised and when he realised it was me, he lowered his wand slightly.

'Oh, it's you,' he said, as if that were still a bad thing.

'Ingenious,' I told him with an approving look.

'It's not working yet,' he mumbled angrily, turning back to the cabinet. 'How's your potion going?' he asked.

I sighed, angrily. 'Failed. I must have messed up somewhere.'

Malfoy seemed to get a right good kick out of the aspect of my potion failing. My glare hardened towards him. I wasn't in the mood to be bashed out. It was a complicated potion. Hard enough for anyone to master. I'd like to see him try.

He looked stressed though. The power of the cabinet must have started to overwhelm him. It was obvious that he was fixing this cabinet for his mission, which was conveniently the same as his. Drops of sweat dripped down his forehead as he pondered over how to fix this cabinet.

"I don't seem to be doing to hot either," he finally said, examining the cabinet further. He was clearly frustrated. I had come to the only conclusion that he had been working on this potion ever since he arrived and the idea that he still hadn't fixed it was slowly working his way to fear. I knew very well what would happen if he didn't succeed. Death. It was Voldemorts only punishment. Even Draco, as thick as he was, knew that. I was sure that was indeed what was stressing him out.

"I just don't understand. Nothing seems to be working and I'm running out of time," he said, half to himself. I disagreed, though. He wasn't really running out of time. Granted, Christmas break was right around the corner. So, in that case he was running out of time but he had the entire Christmas break to come up with back up plans and ways to improve the potion.

"I could help," I said with a dark tone. Malfoy stopped and turned back, his eyes were narrowed.

"Never," he sneered, but his voice cracked a bit. I held a smirk on my face as I saw this. He was so weak, but we were similar in a way. He wouldn't admit his weakness. I wouldn't either. Still, it was obvious that he needed help with his idea. It was also obvious that I had no further plans and needed an idea to help.

"I'm ten times smarter than you," I told him even though he probably already knew that. "I could figure out the solution."

He narrowed her eyes still at me. He seemed to be trying to see if I was lying. It wouldn't be the first time. I wasn't sure what I planned to do with this information. I knew that I would use it eventually to stab him in the back. Who knows. My knowledge of this information may end up getting him killed in the end, but he knew as well as I did that he needed me. Badly.

"Fine," he finally murmured.

"Great, but we'll start after Christmas break. I'll research charms at Borgin and Burkes. Borgin might know how to fix it," I told him.

"I've already asked Borgin," he said indefinitely through gritted teeth. I seemed to be intimidating him. Didn't surprise me. I intimidated most people.

"Yes, but how many people have you killed?" I asked with an evil smile on my face. " I know the squealers when I see one and believe me, he's one of them."

So, Malfoy and I agreed. We both even shook on it. Our new team. On a mission. Truthfully, I was excited. Once Malfoy told me of his full plan to have the Death Eaters raid Hogwarts, I was a bit more excited than I should have been. Perhaps that's the evil inside me.

It was the day before we left for Christmas break. I wasn't all that excited. It's not like I had any family to spend it with. It's not like I had anyone that I particularly wanted to spend it with. However, Bellatrix invited me to stay at her house for the holidays. Being polite, I agreed. I planned on coming back anyway to visit Borgin and Burkes so I was actually kind of glad she asked.

One day, I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when I overheard some voices that I'd rather say I didn't recognize. But I did. The voices of the three brutes Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I didn't have too much confrontation with them. I left it up to Malfoy to torture them. Besides, I had much bigger problems than bad mouthing them. Though, I would have had many words to say to them if I chose to. Most of them unforgivable curses, but that's besides the point.

"I remember reading about those," the girl said. "I can't believe Voldemort has one."

"He has seven," Harry said.

"Seven? Bloody hell. He'd be impossible to kill then."

"Seven Horcrux's. Wow," Hermione said.

"Wait. So…they just encase a part of your soul into something," Ron asked.

"Yeah. It means you can't die unless the other parts of your souls are also killed. So…I can't kill him until I destroy all these things."

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed. "That's mental. Seems impossible."

Horcrux's. When I listened to them, I was completely intrigued. Voldemort has these things. A Horcrux. Which apparently encase your soul into something. And then you'd never die. Ever. It sounded brilliant.

I made a promise to myself. To learn of these things. The more I thought about it, the more the need for it began. It would make you essentially unstoppable. Immortal almost. I envied Voldemort for having seven of them.

The next couple weeks were spent by me researching Horcrux's. Or…well…trying to. I couldn't find anything on them. Major downer. But I wasn't going to give up. I decided that when it got time to the holidays, there would be one more thing I would be researching.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This isn't one of my favorite chapters. It took me forever to write it because it's one of the boring ones and I couldn't think of much to write about for it. But it's written. So, yay! _

_Tell me how I'm doing. Review?!_


	16. Grim, My Grim

_Hello!! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! It's epic! I hope you do too! I plan to finish this entire story before I have to back to second semester of school which is at the beginning of January. Since I have school off I should be able to write this baby dead! W00t!! haha. Thanks for reading up to here! Just to tell you, this story is supposed to be 25 chapters long. So we got about 9 left. Yyyaaayy. haha_

**

* * *

**

**XVI **

Grim, My Grim

* * *

Christmas break. Not something I usually looked forward too but I had a rather unusual new reason to be glad it was here. Two reasons, actually. I was extremely intrigued by this whole Horcrux idea. The thought had entered through my brain countless times. I had always admired the works of Lord Voldemort and always wondered how he had in fact escape so much danger. Now, I know exactly why.

I was at the Lestrange's mansion for the break. Not that I minded too much. The mansion was so large you probably would never have guessed anyone was inside unless you knew they were there. It was almost as large as the Malfoy Manor. Therefore, I had complete privacy.

Currently, though, the majority of my visit has been spent or is going to be spent in Knockturn alley. I still had yet to question Borgin on his knowledge of Horcrux's and such.

The door creaked open and the creepy bell ran eerily through the store. A man came forth right afterwards. A small hunchback type man who was not at all pleasing to the eye. He was a rather annoying old coot but he was good for getting information out of for he possessed rather a large amount of dark mysterious items.

"What may I help you with, Eli?" he asked with a gulp in his throat. It was clear he had heard of the famous Eli Doras. Eli Doras. Wanted almost everywhere for many murders. Not just her father, but many more after that. It made me feel good actually. To know that people were looking that hard for me when really, I'd been under their nose's the entire time. It was great.

"I have a request," I said eyeing him dangerously. It was clear he would have no choice and he nodded reluctantly. "Bring me any of your books that have to do with Horcruxes."

He hesitated for a second. "Horcruxes? I don't have any books on those."

I flashed him a death glare. "Don't you dare lie to me, Borgin, you filthy little snitch. Give me your books on Horcrux's."

Reluctantly, the little old man nodded and went back into his store. He came back with one book. Only one. It was old and dusty. Pages were falling out.

"It's very old," he cautioned as he handed it to me. I took it out of his grasp fiercely. The title was called Secrets of the Darkest Art.

"Fine," I leered.

~*~

I read again and again the way to form a Horcrux. It was a terribly awful procedure. Truly deadly and very dangerous. Apparently, by making one I would become extremely weak because I would be giving up a part of my soul. It seemed brutal, but I was willing to risk it.

And I knew exactly what I would put my Horcrux in.

I went off to the Lestrange Manor. The Malfoys were over, which wasn't a surprise. They often liked to visit the Lestranges, as they were related. I didn't give them a second glance but I did hear Malfoy come after me.

"Doras, your bloody cat bit me!" he yelled in my ear.

"Grim doesn't like you. Are you surprised?" I said annoyed. Grim has had it out for Malfoy ever since they met. For some reason, Malfoy always tries to pet the cat and Grim goes ballistic. Malfoy followed me all the way up to my room. I had no intention of talking to Malfoy. I only grabbed my cat, Grim, and then headed back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked, accusingly.

I glared at him. "None of your business, Malfoy."

With that, I made my way back out the door.

~*~

I could barely keep my excitement in. You might think of me as a sadistic maniac. I pretty much was, actually. I lived for this kind of stuff. To find out something like this was beyond believable and I couldn't have been more excited. Even though it could eventually tear me apart, I was willing to make myself that sacrifice.

I always told myself that if Voldemort was ever defeated, knock on wood, I would step up and finish his work. I admired everything that he has been doing and planning. It's exactly what I would do had I been in command, and I wouldn't let such an act be abandoned. I wanted the power Voldemort had. I wanted to be as respected and feared as he was. I longed for the power. The first step to becoming like him is to begin the search for immortality as he did. I would reign forevermore and people will be in fear of my name just as they are of his.

In order to create a Horcrux, there needed to be death. It didn't surprise me, and I didn't really care either. Killing was never that big of a deal for me. I killed a LOT of people in my life time. It was a necessary action most of the time, or just a hobby. Besides, there were too many people on this earth anyway. Some of them deserved to be killed off anyway.

I walked through the streets of the town, trying to make out my next victim. I was about to pick a young woman when something else grabbed my attention. Someone had put the arm around me and put it over my mouth, pulling me into the alleyway. I believe I'd found my target.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he said with a smirk. "Where you headed to?"

He turned me around with one swift motion. His hand was gripping my wrist and the other was gripping my neck fiercely. I smirked evilly. The guy seemed to like that. He was a young man. Black hair. Dark green eyes and lanky, but strong. He pulled out something out of his pocket and I heard a click. He was cocking a gun.

"This way, beautiful," he said as he dragged me further down into the alleyway. I followed. Not because there was a gun in my gut. I didn't care about a gun. I had magic. I could easily fix my wounds. I followed him deeper into the alleyway to set him up. Not me.

"I believe you've just made my list," I said with a seductive and evil grin. This made him a bit confused but seemed satisfied. I felt his lips crush into mine suddenly. I kissed back only slightly. He seemed a bit surprised at that. Oh, I was only toying with him. He lifted away from me for just a moment and that's when I pranced. I grabbed my wand that was in my back pocket with one swift motion.

"Crucio!" I yelled. Suddenly, the man was withering on the ground in agony. He was just about to scream when I yelled again, "Silencio!"

While he was writhing on the ground I bent down to him slightly. I traced my finger on his cheek to his neck.

"Did you see that coming?" I asked with a smirk. He seemed terrified. Yeah, I planned on killing him. But I wasn't done yet. When I first came, I was going to give the person a quick painless death, in regards to them for the services they required me. But this guy had it coming and I did love to play with my food.

"Are you wondering who I am?" I asked. "Crucio!" I yelled once more. The man silently screamed and was on the ground completely now. I smirked and kicked his face hard to the point where I saw that he was bleeding.

Finally, I decided to do my worst. I picked up my cat Grim and holding him tight. "Avada Kedavra!" I said at the man. He died instantly. Then, I pointed the wand at myself.

"Lanimus!" I yelled. Immediately, I began to feel pain. I gripped Grim tightly with both hands as I felt my soul tear into pieces. Screams escaped my throat as my entire body throbbed. A massive migraine consumed my head as my entire body writhed of pain. I was shaking uncontrollably. I suddenly saw a bright neon green light enter Grim's eyes. I knew that the spell had taken it's effect. I dropped the cat to the ground. Grim started to examine the dead man as I moaned in agony. I was on my knees now. My hands were clutching my head viciously. I was practically scratching myself.

It was excruciating pain. Pain I would love to inflict on my enemies. Terribly agonizing pain. Slowly, if felt the spell break. I fell on my stomach to the ground as I was recovering from the traumatizing experience. I forced myself to my feet and winced, shaking vigorously. Grim came and rubbed against my leg. Grim looked different. His fur was a more violent shade of black and his eyes had changed. They had always been green but now they shone with a bright neon green colour.

I grabbed the wand I had dropped and pointed it at the body. "Incendio!" The body instantly erupted into flames. I felt to the ground again. Doing anything felt like I was dying. I breathed heavily through the cold wind. Winter was not my season. Suddenly, I felt a presence above me. I grabbed my wand and turned around anxiously, my wand in the air and pointed at the person. But I soon found out who it was.

"What did you just do?!" It was Malfoy. He sounded a version of anger and worried. I gulped tremendously.

"Nothing," I said, my voice cracking. I looked at the arm I was holding my wand up with. It was extremely pale. I touched my face with my other hand. It was deathly cold, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the temperature.

"I can't believe you did that," he said, extremely disappointed.

I widened eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be stupid, Doras. I know what a Horcrux is. There's no turning back now. Are you happy? You just ripped your soul in half, Eli. Your soul!"

My gaze hardened. "I do not regret my decision."

"Look at yourself, Eli. You're shaking. It's one thing for Voldemort to do it, but you-"

"I'm just as powerful as he is!" I cut in, getting very defensive.

"If he ever finds out about this, Eli. Your dead. You know that."

"I know that. I'm not planning on anything extreme now. If, god forbid, he ever dies, I only did this to take his place. Someone has to."

Malfoy looked at me with agonizing eyes. His gaze went down to the cat and I picked him up, clutching to him desperately.

"You will not lay a finger on this cat, Malfoy," I warned him darkly. Malfoy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine," he sneered through gritted teeth. Malfoy held out his hand for me. I took it as he helped me up. When I stood, he didn't let go. He rubbed the hand slightly. "It's ice cold."

I was still experiencing pain. The headache was agonizing. Worse than when it started. It was like the little drummer boy was painless beating on my head with metal drumsticks again and again and again.

"That was a foolish thing to do, Eli," he told me.

"I said it before. I regret nothing," I told him firmly.

~*~

Malfoy refused to talk to me for the remainder of the break. He didn't tell anyone, thankfully. He seemed to know the seriousness of the situation. If any Death Eater found out what I did, I was in for it. Voldemort would surely kill me. He wouldn't want someone out there to start collecting Horcruxes. In fact, in the future, I intended to get more than one as he had. But there was no way I would tell anyone that. I'd get murdered for sure.

I stayed in my room the majority of the time reading books that I had purchased at Borgin and Burkes. Or, rather, stole from the store. My Horcrux mission was over, however, I still planned to kill Dumbledore that year as well. I even envied Malfoy's idea to have the Death Eaters raid the school. So I was researching old charms. I had a number of ideas that I planned on trying and I was absolutely positive that one of them would work.

Shortly, Christmas break ended and I could finally start doing what I did best. Planning to kill, or just killing.

* * *

_Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Eli's so sadistic, but you gotta love her. haha. Review??_


	17. Misery Business

_Hey, sorry for the delay, but the next chapter is here! Oh, about Grim, My Grim, I forgot to say. I don't know officially how Horcruxes are made. J.K. Rowlign said she was going to reveal it in her encyclopedia so once that's out and I figure it out, I may change that chapter to fit Rowlings version. _

_This chapter is pretty cool. It's based off of the song Misery Business by Paramore. It's evolved a bit though. This chapter was originally going to be very different. It's definetely evolved. ahaha. By the way, i don't know the EXACT way Draco fixed the cabinet so I just improved. I left it kind of open though, so I hope you guys like it. _

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

**

* * *

**

**XVII**

Misery Business

* * *

It took awhile for Draco to accept that I had a Horcrux now. I just didn't understand what the big deal was. It made it so I wouldn't die until someone killed Grim. It worked in my book. I was absolutely rejoicing at the idea. I just figured Draco was jealous that he didn't figure this out first. Too late now. I felt extremely accomplished.

Though, I was much weaker now. My arms had almost no strength in them at all anymore and my skin was ghostly pale. My eyes were darker now too. The pupils and the skin around it was darker. It looked as if a part of me had died inside. In a sense, it kind of did. It didn't bother me though. My spells were still strong. That's all that mattered. I didn't need to be physically strong to rule.

Christmas break was over and I had a list of a bunch of spells, charms, and other techniques to use to fix the Vanishing cabinet. I was actually excited. Not to work with Malfoy, whom I despised, but to become closer to killing Dumbledore; and once I did, I'll tell Voldemort how Malfoy begged for my help and he would soon be out of the picture. How I longed for that to happen. I didn't trust Malfoy for a minute. He knew too much of my situation. He was not to be trusted.

Malfoy had actually gotten either together or back together with Parkinson. Not that I cared. He rarely spent time with her, though. The majority of his time and efforts was spent with me on the cabinet as we tried the various techniques.

I was fingering through a book I had borrowed from the Library called Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms. It had a number of old charms that I had been looking up.

I performed the charm with my wand pointing at the cabinet when all of a sudden I heard a click. This even made Draco's ears prop up. He was lying down near the cabinet in agony, complaining that the cabinet would never get fixed. Typical whining Malfoy. But the click of the cabinet made him suddenly interested.

He looked towards me and I nodded. Within a second, he was gone. Later, he was back with a bird in his hands. He placed the bird in the cabinet and looked at me. With a nod, he muttered a spell that activated the cabinet and we checked to make sure the bird disappeared. It did. Seconds later, he muttered the spell again and we heard a click. We both nodded and checked to see if the bird had made it back safe. Anxious, I looked in. The bird looked perfect! Not bruised even slightly. We had fixed it. We fixed the cabinet.

Malfoy embraced me in a tight hug, which would usually be awkward but wasn't currently.

"It's fixed!" I exclaimed, ecstatic. I was so excited. We both were, but for very different reasons. Malfoy was only glad because Voldemort wouldn't be killing him. We would see about that. I was glad because I would actually be the one to kill Dumbledore. The thought was fleeting and made me burst with joy.

After that, it happened so fast. We both must have just gotten caught up in the moment. Whatever the reason was, Malfoy was suddenly kissing me, and I was kissing back. I didn't like Malfoy. Don't make that assumption. I was just happy. Besides, we've kissed before and it's never really that big of a deal. The funny thing was that he was dating Pansy but always cheat on her with me or someone else. I think even Pansy knew he cheated constantly but didn't seem to mind as long as she could say that he was her boyfriend.

He had me pushed against the wall as we both kissed for quite awhile. None of us stopped it. We were both extremely happy and this must have been the best way to get our happy energy out.

~*~

Eventually, we were in the common after awhile. We just ended up making out again. Don't judge me. It had taken weeks and hours of effort to fix that cabinet. Besides, I didn't think anything of the make out scene at all. Like I stated, Malfoy was just a fun toy to have around sometimes.

Of course, we were interrupted. As usual. This time it was Pansy. What a surprise. She walked out of the dorm room and caught us kissing, then started flipping out.

"You bloody banshee!" she yelled her voice echoing through the common room. I smirked at her and stood up as she yelled in my face.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly and made my way towards the exit of the common room, but she wouldn't have that. Pansy grabbed her wand.

"Sectumse-" she started but before she could do anything, I beat her to it.

"Everte Statum!" I yelled at her and she was sent flying towards the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. I wasn't finished. Oh no. Eli Persephone Doras is not to be treated like some scum. If she knew who I really was, she wouldn't be so daring. Turns out, she would find out pretty soon. As I walked over towards her, I felt myself changing. Perfect timing. Malfoy seemed to notice and almost stopped me but I gave him a look that told him I knew what I was doing.

I walked over to her as Eli and her eyes widened in terror. Pansy shrunk away and recoiled into the floor. I laughed evilly. I loved being feared so. Having people so terrified of me. It was truly awesome.

"You're…" she stammered. "You're Eli."

I smirked. "In the flesh." I showed my teeth at her and she retracted. People were always afraid of Eli. It was great to finally be myself again. I hated being stupid Bell. It was much more fun to watch people cower in terror by just looking at my face. It was what I loved most. To be feared. Just as Voldemort did, and when he was gone, I would take my place and finish everything he started. I would be the new evil and people would fear my name as they had his.

"You've been…here this whole time!?" she exclaimed.

At this I reached down and held her up by her collar. Her eyes squinted shut as I glared at her.

"You try my patience, Pansy Parkinson!" I yelled. Her eyes were still avoiding mine. "Look at me!!" I yelled at her. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked at me in terror. "If you tell anyone, don't think I won't hesitate to klil you. I'll murder you just like I did that pathetic Ravenclaw Mudblood!"

"That was you?!" she asked, terrified. My grip on her tightening, cutting off her circulation slightly.

"Like I said, don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. I've killed many in my life time and believe me, one more won't affect me in the slightest." Malfoy suddenly cleared his throat and my gaze pierced in his direction. He slowly shook his head. I knew what he meant. If I killed Pansy, it would arouse too much suspicion. I agreed, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have my fun.

I threw Pansy to the ground and she fell to the cold stone floor on all fours. I laughed. "Cruicio!" I screamed. She writhed in pain and I saw her strangling on the floor in complete amusement. When I ended the spell, I leaned down towards her.

"I'm only sparing you because your name is ironically equal to your personality. Therefore, I can assume that you are just as pathetic as any other weasel that's too afraid to look at my face."

"I-" she stammered. "I won't tell anyone." She promised in fear.

I smirked. "Oh, and there's one more thing I want you to see." I told her. With that, I left her and walked over to Malfoy. "Levicorpus," I yelled and her feet suddenly flipped up into the air as she stood there lying upside down. With my wand pointed in her direction, I placed my other hand on Malfoy's neck and kissed him passionately. He knew not to stand up to me and kissed me back. We shared a brief moment until I decided to release the kiss.

I turned back to the Pansy and flicked my wand, breaking the spell. She fell to the floor on her face. Malfoy looked like he wanted to help her up but refrained from doing so. It was so great to have everyone wrapped around my finger. I felt like the Slytherin Princess. In charge of everyone. Having all the Slytherins cower before me in fear. It felt good. Powerful.

"Oh, did that bother you?" I asked piercing her. She twitched slightly.

"Not at all," she managed. I knew their relationship was most likely over now that Pansy knew that Draco had been not only cheating on her, but cheating on her with a monster such as me.

"Scram!" I yelled at her. Immediately, Pansy retreated back into the Slytherin common room and I heard the door slam. I couldn't help but laugh. This was too fun. I missed being able to torture and kill.

Malfoy didn't look too pleased. "That wasn't smart either, Eli," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't think anything is smart. Only because your too pansy to do it. I did what needed to be done. You'll thank me later." I reached into my pocket and grabbed some of my polyjuice potion, gulping it down. It was disgusting, actually, but I managed. I felt myself transform into Bell and sat next to Malfoy on the couch.

"She could very well tell someone," he warned me. "She's the gossip type."

I shrugged my shoulders. So? "I'll just kill her."

"What if they take you back to Azkaban before you can?"

"I really doubt that I'm going back to Azkaban since the Dementors work for us now," I told him like he were stupid. He seemed to just realize that and shut up temporarily.

We sat in silence for awhile until I decided to go to bed. "Inform me when you get in touch with your family about the attack on Hogwarts. I'm going to bed."

"Wait," he said and walked over to me. His arms wrapped around me and kissed me passionately. I automatically kissed back. Honestly, the kisses between Malfoy and I never meant anything to me. They might have meant something to him, though, but whatever. I didn't care. I only kissed him for fun. Thrill.

"For you, my evil one," he said with a smirk. Malfoy gave me one final kiss and headed back to his dorm as I headed back to mine. When I got into bed, Pansy was recoiled in her bed, crying slightly. It only made me laugh. I loved being feared.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm not going to force you to review, but I always appreciate support/criticism!_


	18. Lingering Luck

_Hey, sorry for the delay. And this chapter is unusually short. I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will hopefully be longer. It picks up a bit next chapter. It gets pretty intense, I gotta say. ahaha. I do love this story, can't wait to write the end but I don't think it's necessarily what you guys are expecting. _

_Thanks for reading!! And thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews this story!! :D_

* * *

**XVIII**

Lingering Luck

* * *

The next few days, Pansy stayed as far away as possible and even from Draco. So weak. Such a pansy which is what her name suggests anyway. Oh, what beautiful irony.

"You're a dark one, Eli," Draco said to me one day. I gave him a death glare and continued working. Just because the cabinet was fixed didn't mean there wasn't any other matters to attend to. I was organizing the attack on Hogwarts because Draco didn't care enough to do it.

One day, I was sitting on the couch in the common room when two people entered. Nott and Montague. They tripped over nothing and stumbled over towards me, plopping themselves down on either side of me on the couch. I scrunched my face at them in disgust.

"Hey there, precious," Nott said, tracing his finger on my cheek. I didn't respond as I continued my planning. Nott tried to grab the paper out of my hands but I snatched it before he could and gave him a death glare.

"Don't even think about it," I said angrily.

Nott grabbed my hand and forced my face in his direction. It was clear he had been drinking with Montague again. Gone to the hogs head and lied about their age to the flirtatious bar made. Wasn't like I hadn't done the same before. I've had my fair share of alcohol, that was for sure.

"Hi," I said with a seductive smile. Nott seemed to like that. In seconds, I felt his lips crash against mine. It didn't bother or surprise me at all. I wasn't exclusive with anyone.

Montague left sometime. I didn't try to figure out when. It didn't matter. I was sort of the slytherin boys toy. I was around when anyone needed me, or whenever I needed them. Whichever came first.

~*~

Thirty minutes later I found myself in Nott's dorm room, making out. Suddenly, I felt a rather unpleasing feeling. Something I had experienced before. Nott seemed to notice something odd was going on too for he stopped kissing me and looked at me strangely.

"Bell-" he started to ask if I was okay. I was starting to gag as I watched my hands start to change. I tried to force myself out of Nott's grasp but he held me tight. Suddenly, the transformation was over and I wasn't bell anymore. I was Eli, and Nott just saw me.

"You," he said, surprised. "You're Eli Doras!"

"Shh!" I begged him. My eyes were wide and looked around frantically. I hated it when things like this happened. When things were going perfectly well and then something like this happened. Nott's mouth was still open in shock.

"You're the youngest person to be admitted to Azkaban!" he exclaimed.

I should have been worried that Nott knew my secret, but to tell you the truth I was rather proud and surprised. That my reputation never would die. That people did know who I was.

"That's me," I said proudly.

"Y-you're not going to kill me, are you?" he asked. Hmm…he knew me more than I thought he did. I would like to be the kind of person to kill anyone who found out my secret. However, I was feeling a bit kind today. "How many people have you killed?" he asked in excitement. The fact that I was a mass murderer didn't seem to phase him at all. It was rather interesting.

I thought for awhile, counting on my fingers. "Let's see….my father, those two muggles, the people I practiced the unforgivable curses on, that Lindsey Lohan girl, that Ravenclaw 1st year," I continued.

"That was you?!" he exclaimed. When I looked over at him, he looked scared. As if he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Of course. Did you really believe that it was suicide?" I had a dark evil laugh and looked around the dorm room. "I've killed a lot of people. It's hard to keep track, you know?"

Nott seemed to take all this in rather well, surprisingly. I wouldn't expect someone like him to take this all rather calmly, but perhaps I took him for granted. "You've got a warrant out on you," he concluded. Before I could react, he grabbed me and held his wand to my throat. I must admit. I didn't se this coming. But I wasn't about to be taken down by Theodore Nott. Please.

"Do you really think this wise, Nott? Making an enemy of me?" I asked with fire in my eyes. He gulped nervously. Then, I gave him a surprise. I kissed him. Hard. IT caused him to lose his grip. While he was distracted. I gripped his collar tightly and then suddenly threw him against the wall. I reached behind my back for my wand that was encased in my back pocket. Then, I held it out towards his throat and pierced him with my dark eyes.

"You're pathetic," I spat. "I was going to let you live but it seems now I have one more person to add to my list. Avada Ked-"

"Expelliarmus!" Suddenly, my wand was thrust out of my hand and Nott and I both looked towards the caster. It was Draco. My eyebrows tightened at him but his gaze was just as angry. He was glaring at the both of us.

"Are you crazy, Eli!" Draco boomed. I was actually slightly scared at his sudden harsh tone. Draco had never stood up against me like this. It seemed a bit out of character for him. "How many people do you think you can get away with killing at this school without getting suspected?!"

Nott, by this time, was cowering in the corner in terror. I sneered at him then turned back to Malfoy. "If I was suspected, I would just kill that person as well," I concluded. Draco and I glared at each other and then he walked over towards Nott. He held out an arm and Nott nervously took it as Draco helped him up. Without another thought, Draco cocked his fist and punched him in the head hart. Nott fell to the floor, unconscious.

"He was pissed, Eli! Bloody drunk!" Draco explained. "He wouldn't remember anything, anyway. You can let this one slide for once."

"You've got a right good nerve standing up to me like that, Malfoy!" I leered at him. Clearly, I was upset that Draco had ever taken such a tone with me. NO ONE is rude to Eli Doras, unless they have a sadistic death wish.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in slight disbelief. "Oh, really?" he asked and rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and threw me a bottle. Inside the container was polyjuice potion. "Learn to take that every once in awhile," he warned. Without another word, he left the room and threw me my wand. I gulped a bit of the potion and turned back into Bell, then followed him.

~*~

Over the next couple days, Draco and I concluded that we needed to start the invasion soon. So, we finalized our plans. The Death Eaters would invade Hogwarts in two days, and I was so ready for this.

* * *

_Again, sorry it is short. Next chapter will be the invasion of Hogwarts. Should be pretty good. aha._


	19. Shades of Green

_Hey readers!_

_Welcome to chapter 19 of the Fugitive. Thanks for reading! At first, this chapter was going to be split into two different ones but I decided it would do better combined. More Fugitive for you to love :) Haha. I do love this chapter. Eli is truly evil in this chapter. I love it. And I really like Draco in this chapter. _

_MAJOR credit is given to J. in this chapter! Most of her quotes from Draco, Dumbledore, and Snape are taken directly from the book, practically. I shortened it a lot and skimmed a lot of stuff. A few quotes were taken from the movie but not as much. I read the chapter where Snape kills Dumbledore and read it over and over again so I could get this chapter right. I wanted to stay as true to the book as possible. _

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I LOVE this chapter! :D _

_Animic_

**

* * *

**

**XIX**

Shades of Green

* * *

We planned the invasion for today. I could hardly stand the excitement. Draco, however, did not look as excited. I didn't even bother to ask why. He wasn't as faithful of a Death Eater as I was. That's all there was to it.

Draco and I made our way to the Room of Requirement, assuring ourselves that no one had followed. We had tested the Vanishing Cabinet many times with many different things and objects. Just not people. Yet. I was sure it would work, though.

We stood around in the room, waiting for the arrival of the group. Draco kept staring oddly over at me and I would always glare back. My feelings always changed on Draco. The majority of the time I hated him. He was so obnoxious and wimpy. Just like his father. Pathetic, really.

"You nervous?" he asked.

I found myself chuckling. "Yeah, right. I don't think so. I know you are, though. So obvious."

"I am not nervous!" he bellowed.

"Oh, please. You're the biggest whiner I've ever seen in the Death Eaters. You don't have what it takes to be one of us."

Draco stood up, about to say something, when we both heard something. A click. I stood up as well and I heard the cabinet go bonkers. Seconds later, the door to the cabinet open. A huff of dark smoke came out of the cabinet followed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, the Carrow twins, and many other Death Eaters that I honestly didn't care too much for. I bowed my head as Bellatrix entered.

"It's good to see you, Bellatrix," I said, my head still bowed. The woman frowned at me.

"Call me Bella," she said with an evil grin. "You did good, kid."

I nodded and then looked over at Draco, seeing that he got none of the recognition. Everyone knows that I was the one to help him. The only reason he succeeded. Pathetic. He was such a wimpy little worm sometimes. Most of the time, in fact.

We all stormed out of the Room of Requirement and the battle began. Draco and I were heading towards the Astronomy tower, where we planned for Dumbledore to arrive. Madame Rosmerta told us he would be there anyway. So, while the other Death Eaters made their way through the guards to fight and kill, Draco and I made our way up.

Immediately, we saw him in our sight and Draco disarmed him immediately. I skipped over towards him and pointed my wand out at Dumbledore as well. I smirked loudly.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," I said with an evil satisfied laugh. Dumbledore looked over at me. My polyjuice potion had wore out so I was Eli again. Just another Death Eater. The youngest person to be admitted into Azkaban, of course.

"Eli Persephone Doras," Dumbledore said with a faint smile. "I should have known."

"Polyjuice potion you old hag," I laughed. "And you had no idea."

"None at all," Dumbledore said.

I saw Draco's wand quiver and rolled my eyes slightly. This was exactly what I was talking about. A wimpy little worm. That's what I was here for.

"Go on, Draco. Now!" I yelled at him. Draco's lip was quivering as he pointed his wand at the headmaster. I rolled my eyes. I would do it. I would love to. Except…I was given strict orders by Dumbledore that Draco had to do it. So unfair. I wanted to be the one to kill Dumbledore. Then I would get all the glory!

"You're not a killer, Draco," Dumbledore said.

"How do you know?! You don't know what I've done!" he yelled.

"Oh yes, I do. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts. So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it," said Dumbledore, mildly.

This made me chuckle and Draco glared over at me. This was interesting, that was for sure. Dumbledore attempting to threaten us?! Please.

"It has been in it!" Malfoy yelled.

"You have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought impossible. How did you do it?"

"The Vaninishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement!" Draco huffed. I folded my arms and grinned.

"Ah, ingenious," Dumbledore said.

I rolled my eyes at this pathetic excuse for dialogue. "Draco, kill the old coot or I will."

"Ah, miss Doras. You are quite the killer I've heard. It was you who in fact killed that poor Ravenclaw muggle born."

I laughed. "Yeah, that mudblood got what she deserved."

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," Dumbledore pleaded. "Eli. You are blind to your circumstances. Voldemort has run out of his use for you. He will get rid of you. You are a strong and powerful girl. He knows that. He will not have competition. The Order will help you. Both of you." I widened my mouth in rage. Voldemort had always been kind to me and he appreciated my power. He would not rid of his finest and youngest Death Eater in his crew. No chance. Dumbledore was just trying to bide his time and prolong his death.

"Do not speak to her!" Draco yelled. I widened my eyes. This was one of the first times Draco stood up for me. It felt kind of odd. I opened my mouth still to yell back at Dumbledore but Draco's glare silently told me not too. I stuck my tongue out and paced throughout the room until sitting on one of the chairs and glaring at the two as they spoke back and forth about what Draco had been planning up until now. Why was he doing this? Giving away all our secrets? It was pathetic really.

"Honestly, Draco. Kill him or I will. I mean it. I don't care what the Dark Lord commanded!" I yelled. Before another word could be spoken, I heard commotion on the stairs. All the Death Eaters were now up here. They all tried to convince Malfoy to kill him but he seemed to still be taking his time. I was now extremely annoyed. I tapped my foot on the floor obnoxiously and waited.

Soon, there were more footsteps on the stairs. Only one pair, though. This time, I saw Severus Snape which was weird. I had never really trusted him. Bellatrix Lestrange had often told me mistrusting stories of Snape. How was I supposed to buy that Snape was truly a Death Eater. One issue I would not one hundred percent agree on with Voldemort, but no one ever would say it. Nobody else trusted Snape either. Well, except Draco.

I stood up at this and pointed my wand at Severus. "We'll handle this, Snape. We don't need your double faced aura in here. Voldemort gave me this mission too. I won't kill him, but I will listen to him squeal!" I said and turned towards Dumbledore with my wand raised. I pushed Draco out of the way and glared.

"Severus. Severus, please," Dumbledore pleaded towards Snape. I narrowed my eyes from Dumbledore to Snape and then proceeded.

"Cru-" I started.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Snape. The green spell hit Dumbledore and sent him flying off the Astronomy tower. I folded my arms and glared at Snape. I pierced him with my eyes. I was not pleased.

"What in bloody blazes were you thinking!?" I yelled at him. "The Dark Lord is going to kill you! That is if I don't kill you first!" My tone was extremely loud. I was pissed off, that was for sure. No one messes with MY victims until I'M done. That pissed me off. Snape grabbed me and Draco by the scruff of our next.

"Out of here. Quickly," he commanded. I struggled out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me, you slimey git!" I yelled.

"Lay off her, Snape!" Draco said. He got Snape off of both of us and Draco and I headed down the Astronomy tower. I gave Snape piercing glares every few minutes as we walked. How could he do that? I was going to kill Dumbledore. Just watch him squeal for a bit. No harm in that. Leave it to Snape to ruin my fun!

~*~

We apparated back to the Malfoy Manor and I was still giving Snape the silent treatment. He just cost me ten minutes of torturing someone. It just wasn't fair. Most of the Death Eaters were cheering happily and I sat myself on the couch in front of the fire. I glared into the fire, hoping to get most of my anger out.

I was a very prideful person, obviously. Have to do everything myself. Everything. And it wasn't done the way I wanted it to be done. Dumbledore deserved to be tortured. He didn't deserve and nice and simple death. Maybe if he was pushed off that Astronomy tower without already being dead, that might have been a good and torturous death for him.

I felt a presence beside me and found it to be Malfoy. I didn't even give him a second glance. "We did it."

I scowled. "No. Snape the slithery git did it. The killing was supposed to be your job. My job was to torture the guy. I should have done it when I had the chance. Before that slimey back-stabbing bloody blundering idiot got there before I could," I said, rambling out my anger. My fists were clenched and gripping the part of the couch ferociously.

"Well, if not for you, probably. He wouldn't have died at all," said Malfoy. I chuckled. That was true. Draco had no clue what he was doing before I came along. Not a clue at all.

"Hey, can I talk to you? Privately?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but nodded regardless. He led me up to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you…listen to Dumbledore?" he asked. I frowned. "When he was giving you that warning?"

"About how Voldemort was going to betray me and kill me. Yeah, I heard the old coot. Shouting nonsense. He was just biding his time until he-"

"Just shut up for a second, alright?" he asked. I widened my eyes daringly. He was aware he was crossing some thin lines with me. If people knew me, they didn't stand up to me. Or be disrespectful or snappy. It was a risky move. However, considering the circumstances, I let it slide.

"I believe he might be right," said Draco. I rolled my eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Oh, please, Draco. Don't let that wacky old man get ideas into your head. I'm fine. Voldemort loves me. I'm his star."

"I think he's threatened by you."

I laughed at that. "Thanks for the compliment, Draco, but really. I don't believe that is right. If Voldemort wanted me dead, I would have been dead long ago."

"Well. What if Voldemort only wanted to keep you alive to finish this task. To have Dumbledore dead. He may have been just using you for this task. And now…he just wants to finish you."

I stood up and folded my arms at him. "You doubt the Dark Lord's intentions? You know what, Draco? I serve Voldemort. Blindly. Without question. He is a father figure to me, considering mine was evil and vile and deserved to die. But Voldemort…You don't get it, do you? You see your life in two ways. Your life, and then serving Voldemort. I only exist to serve him now. If he wishes to kill me, I do not regret it. I fulfilled his wishes in any shape of form. It would be an honour to be killed by the greatest wizard of all time. "

Draco shook his head. "So, you'll die for honour?!" he yelled.

"I will die doing what's right!" I yelled. "I don't care, Draco. If I was used, fine. If he wishes to kill me. Let him! I am at the mercy of his intentions."

"So if he wants to kill you, you'll just let him!? That's insane!"

"Draco. He doesn't want to kill me."

"Yes! He does!"

"Shut the bloody hell up. You don't know the first thing your talking about. Voldemort sees me as valuable, and I am. I have powers that exceed all of the Death Eaters combined. I am the only one besides him that has a horcrux."

"That he doesn't know about."

"He will not find out."

"But if he does, he will kill you!"

"Be that as it may-!"

"You are the most twisted person I ever met. Does your life have no other alternative besides serving the Dark Lord. What about before you joined the Death Eaters?!"

"I was like this before I joined the Death Eaters, Draco. I have always been sadistic and cruel. Do you know who my father is? Huh? My reputation exceeds me, anyway."

Draco didn't seem to be able to take any more of this. He headed towards the door and glared at me. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he slammed the door shut and left. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and stood up, exiting the door. The Death Eaters seemed to be having some sort of 'Dumbledore is dead' party. I smirked and shook my head, chuckling slightly. I made my way back to the Lestrange Manor with floo powder. I had left most of my stuff here and was just going to chill by myself. Plus, I left Grim over here after the holidays. Bellatrix had been taking care of him.

~*~

When I got to the Lestrange Manor, I made my way up to my room.

"Griiim," I called, looking around my room for him. Grim wasn't allowed in any other room in the house. Bellatrix flipped one time when I had him in the living room. "Grim!" I yelled.

I looked in my closet and saw something black. I smirked and reached out for it, picking up Grim.

It was Grim, that was for sure. But when I turned his head, I was staring into the cloudy dead green eyes of my once alive cat. Grim was dead. He had been murdered.

For the first time in a long time, I was worried. There would only be one reason someone would kill Grim. It would be to kill me. I know I told Draco that if Voldemort wished me dead, I would oblige, but I just thought Draco was full it and I was just messing with him. I didn't think for a second…that he might be right.

This was bad.

* * *

_Dum dum Duuuuuummmm. lol_

_Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Review?!_

_Oh, and since I combined these chapters, I only have five chapters left in this story. Fugitive is drawing to a close. Awwh. :( Tear. haha. _


	20. The Omen's Outcome

_Hey readers!_

_Thanks for reading all the way here! I hope this chapter is good for you. I absolutely love this chapter! Today was a snow day so I got time to finish writing it. haha. Yaaayy for snow days. Only four more chapters left after this one. Tear. It's coming to a close. I hope you guys like this chapter! I absolutely love it! It's really intense! Oh, I'm thinking about writing another story after this. Another Draco/OC Harry Potter fanfic. Go figure :P I'll tell you guys more about it later. _

_Animic_

**

* * *

**

**XX**

The Omen's Outcome

* * *

I sat in my room for a long time. It's hard to remember how long. The fact that my cat had been killed clearly took me off guard. I never expected something such as this too happen. Surely, it could have been a mere coincidence. That my cat dropped dead of natural causes, but this was not the case. It was so clearly the killing curse.

The sad thing was that the thing I was upset about was not that my pet was dead. No, no. It's obvious that throughout my life I've never had so much as a bean of sentiment. I just never got attached to things. Just didn't care. I was most upset about the fact of what the cats death represented.

A dark omen lured over the cats death. A grim omen. My horcrux was in that cat. If anyone did find out about the horcrux, that was surely why they killed the cat. To get to me. A person who has a horcrux can only be killed if that horcrux is killed first.

I sat there next to my dead cat for a long time. I wasn't sure how long the thing had been dead but it had to have been somewhat recent. It wasn't rotting too bad yet and while the smell was bad, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

I was shaking uncontrollably, which I didn't suspect. I always thought that once my time came, I would accept it. I understand completely if Voldemort considers me as a threat. I actually take it as a slight compliment. However, I was slowly beginning to become afraid, which was totally unlike me. I was always courageous and not afraid of anything. I had never been afraid of death before. Death was just a concept. Your born, you live, you die. It's as simple as that. But then why did it scare me so much.

Suddenly, the door swung open and I stood up immediately. My wand was raised and my eyes were welled up. Was this it? When I realized who it was, though, I grew angry. It was only Malfoy. I didn't say anything to him. I just gave him a glare and sat down on my bed, staring at the ground. My fingers tapped onto the bed nervously.

Malfoy looked from me to beside me and saw the cat. I felt him come over and sit down on the bed next to me. I didn't bother to yell at him right now.

"I suppose now I could say I told you so," he sneered.

I looked up at him and gave him a look that said I was not amused at all. He seemed to get the picture. Malfoy cleared his throat slightly and looked down at the ground as well.

"So are you going to die with honour now?" he asked with a small hesitant smile.

I sighed a deep heavy breath and looked up at him. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, shaking me head. "I don't know."

I felt Malfoy wrap his left arm around me and held me close. In any other mood, I would have pushed him away viciously but that was not my current mood. I'm turning into a wus! I just didn't understand it. Why was I suddenly so afraid. I ground my teeth together angrily.

"I just don't understand it. I was fine but 10 minutes ago."

"Your only human, Eli. It's the whole fight or flight response idea. You don't want to die. It's only human that you shouldn't want to."

I groaned. "You don't understand. I've served him loyally ever since he gave me the alternative after Azkaban. If he wishes me dead, I believe I should oblige. But I'm scared." My voice was a whisper almost. I'd never thought about things like this before. I've never been scared, really. The only place I was truly afraid of was Azkaban, but now there was this.

Malfoy looked at me with saddened eyes. His eyes held deep sympathy. "Maybe you don't have to serve Voldemort forever?"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "Yes. I do."

"No. You don't."

"YES I DO!" I yelled. I threw his arm off my shoulder and stood up. I covered my face with my hands and slid my hands against the wall. I stood in front of the wall with my eyes closed. "What should I do, Malfoy?"

He stood up and sighed. "You're not going to like this."

I turned back to look around at him and hugged myself tightly. What wasn't I going to like?

"Run," he simply said.

~*~

Malfoy left eventually after I refused to run. It just wasn't something that would be in my list of options. I told him I'd rather die than run, which was what was going to happen anyway. He left looking sorrowful and as he exited the door, I slid against it on the other side.

The most terrible thing was that he was right. He was 100 percent right. I should run. Get out while I still can. Before I end up dying. I needed to run. I thought about it for a long time. Enough until it was dark outside. Bellatrix hadn't come back from the 'Dumbledore is dead' party yet, so I still had time. If I wanted to run, I had to do it now.

I wasn't going to risk telling Draco that I was going to run. I didn't want him to know anything. I didn't want him to know where I was going or when I was going. That way he couldn't rat me out. Draco always ratted people out. Stupid little ferret.

I made my way to my old friends house. My friend from Durmstrang. Kacie Poliakoff. I hadn't seen her in ages but I figured a little stop by wouldn't hurt. I went to Durmstrang with her an her brother. Her brother was even in my year. Kacie was a year younger but still one of my oldest friends. I knew I was endangering her life, though. Going there when a bunch of Death Eaters would probably be one step behind me. I didn't care.

Durmstrang was already out so I knew she would be home. Kacie didn't live with her family. She actually hated her family and moved out into a nice house in the country. She had a slightly big family and a lot of her family members had gone to Durmstrang. She hated the majority of them. I must say I'm not that big of a fan of them either, but she's alright.

"Kacie Poliakoff," I said into the fireplace and threw my floo powder. In seconds, I arrived at the familiar house that I had known. The second I had arrived, I heard a squeak and was immediately hit by a body-binding curse. A figure came over to examine me and the curse was instantly lifted.

"Eli?" Kacie asked, completely confused.

I stood myself up and dusted off my pants and shirts. I nodded and looked around anxiously. I sincerely hoped I wasn't followed or heard.

"Sorry for the short notice," I told her nicely.

Her eyes were wide as if waiting for an explanation.

"It's a long story," I told her. Kacie nodded.

That was the great thing about Kacie. She didn't ask for too much. Kacie was a good friend. As good as any could be. I suppose that's what made her one of my best friends. She was like me as well. Evil to the bone. She hadn't killed anyone, though. That's the difference. However, Kacie made it quite clear that she was all for Voldemorts causes. It's one of the things that set her aside from her family. Her family was against lord Voldemort. Kacie, I'm sure, was influenced by me. It wasn't a secret at Durmstrang that I was in favour of the Dark Lord, as Kacie was. There were many Voldemort supporters at Durmstrang when I went there. We kind of had a club.

"I may be endangering your life by staying here, Kacie," I told her. Kacie shrugged.

"That's alright. I didn't really have anything else to do today anyway," she said with a smirk.

Kacie retreated into what I assumed to be the kitchen as I collapsed onto the couch. What a day.

~*~

I stayed at Kacie's house the entire summer. We caught up with each other and grew close as we had before. Kacie is one person that I would probably never kill even if someone paid me. She was that great. It wasn't like me to like someone, but I sure did like Kacie.

That's why I got so pissed.

Near the end of the summer, I decided it would be much better if I did not return to school. Durmstrang or Hogwarts. I considered going to either or but I figured I was wanted too much. If I went to Hogwarts, Draco would know. If I went to Durmstrang, well, a lot of people would no, and Azkaban was still not an option for me.

I was still a little anxious about the Death Eaters. I grew into a very skittish person. The slightest unplanned noise made me jump viciously. I was always under the impression that I was going to be attacked within seconds.

Kacie still had two years left of school. She said I would be allowed to stay here if I liked but I didn't want to. I would probably just travel further away. As far away as possible. One day, I decided to tell her that I would be leaving that day.

"So, I don't think I'm ever going to come back, Kacie," I told her with regret.

Kacie nodded. "Yes, I thought as much. It's just as well, though. I was beginning to get sick of you." Kacie laughed a bit and I even forced a slight smirk.

"Do you think they've found you?" Kacie asked. Over the months, I gradually told Kacie my story. She didn't seem surprised at all by any of it. Let's just say she was used to my violent and rebellious behaviour. She knew that I had gone to Azkaban, though, but she hadn't heard anything since then so I gave her the whole story.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I hope not but I wouldn't put it past them. I'm just glad I made it this far."

Kacie nodded once more. "Well, I must go to Diagon Alley. Leave it to me to leave everything up to the last day." Kacie had to go to Durmstrang the next day and I would be leaving today, so this would probably be the last time I ever saw her.

I stood up and hugged her tightly. Out of everyone in my life, I would probably miss Kacie the most. She was my best friend.

Suddenly, I heard a large commotion in the fireplace. Alarmed, I grabbed my wand from my back pocket but it was too late. One spell was yelled. The killing curse. At first, I thought I was to be dead within seconds, but it didn't hit me. It hit Kacie.

Kacie fell limp into my arms and my mouth was open in shock. Kacie was dead. I didn't have too much time to be shocked, though, because when I looked up I saw them. The Death Eaters.

I tried to run but immediately another spell was thrown. "Crucio!" I heard. I knew whose voice that was. Bellatrix. And she was using her favourite spell. Her best spell. I never got the chance to be on the receiving end of it from Bellatrix. It was deathly painful. I fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?!" Bellatrix screeched.

I looked over slightly and saw Kacie's lifeless body on the floor. I groaned in agony at both the spell and the fact that my best friend was dead. I saw someone going over to her with his sharp fangs bared. I knew who he was. Fenrir Greyback. He was going to Kacie.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at the wolf man.

The man growled at me and then turned his attention towards me. His fangs were bared and I swear, a second later he would have dug his fangs into me and turned me into a werewolf, but another voice sounded.

"We had a deal." He was a firm voice. A commanding voice. I looked over at the source of the voice and it was Draco. My teeth gritted. So, the little bitch sold me out. How original.

The cruciatus curse bound me still and I screamed out loud, breathing deeply and viciously. If you've never been under the cruciatus curse, you don't understand. It was like a thousand needles piercing your skin over and over again. From the outside and the inside. It felt like they were poking every inch of your skin and even poking your organs inside. It was agonizing. Torture.

Bellatrix laughed her demonic laughed and imitated my laugh with great wit. "Did you think we were so thick?" Bellatrix said with her evil stained teeth. "Did you think we wouldn't find you?!" she yelled.

I breathed in and out through the pain but my face remained in a glare and angry. "You sure took your time getting here, though," I said with a smirk. "How many places did you bust trying to find me?" I laughed.

I could have my fun too. Sure, I didn't doubt that they could find me, but it took them awhile to find me. I left everything behind me. I don't have a thing from before. Didn't leave a trace. So, I'd say, I did pretty well considering Death Eaters had been searching for me.

"She's suffered enough, Bella!" Draco yelled anxiously. I glared at Draco.

"Stay out of this, _you_!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to help you!" Draco said, confused.

"You've done enough already!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't tell them anything! I didn't know anything because you didn't tell me! You could at least have said-"

"Oh, really? And let you tattle to all your little friends?! I don't think so!" I snapped back.

"I would never do that!"

"Oh, don't lie, you thieving little snitch!"

"Enough!" Bellatrix screamed as Draco and I bickered back and forth. "Incarcerous!" Bellatrix yelled. The Cruciatus curse ended but immediately my throat, arms, legs, and every other area of my body was being strung together by ropes. I held my neck trying to get the ropes off me but soon, I was engulfed in ropes.

Ropes tied my hands together behind my back and tied my legs and feet together. There were also ropes around my throat and a rope that went around my mouth, making so I couldn't speak. There was a rope around my eyes as well, so I couldn't see anything. I struggled with the ropes but it was no use. I was picked up by someone. I forced my head over and saw that no one other than Fenrir Greyback had picked me up. I struggled more but he held me even tighter. His wolf-like claws dug into me as I groaned through the rope that covered my mouth.

Draco was about to say something but bit his mouth slightly. A few seconds, and I was force-apparted to the Malfoy Manor. I kept struggling, though, as if it were to help. It only made Greyback squeeze me tighter with his demonic claws but that did not stop my attempts.

I couldn't tell where they were taking me. I didn't know all of the Malfoy Manor but I didn't remember anything like this. Suddenly, a door was forced open and I was thrown against stone and I heard a gate smash and another door shut with a bang. I heard a click and assumed that it was locked. It was dark. That much I could tell.

Suddenly, I felt the ropes loosen from me and I quickly pushed all of them off of me only to realize that I couldn't see anything in here. Not one thing. It was completely dark.

I felt around and I felt stone walls. I stood up and held my hands out, instantly running into a barred fence or cage. I suddenly knew where I was.

I was in the Malfoy dungeons, and I had a feeling I was going to be here for a very long time.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you guys liked it! _

_Thanks for reading!!! Review??_


	21. The Crack, Again

Hello!  
Major delay, I know. But it's summer and I can finally keep up this story. I am determined to finish it. Three more chapters left! W00t! Sorry, again.  
Animic

* * *

**XXI**

The Crack, Again

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how long I was trapped in the dungeons. All I knew was that I was exactly where I didn't want to be.

In a way, I almost want to say it was worse than Azkaban. No food. No company. No idea what was to come next. That was the worst part.

For all I knew, Voldemort could come in and kill me any minute. I didn't know why I wasn't dead yet. Perhaps he was just trying to mentally torture me.

Maybe it was going to stuck down here for the rest of my days. Never to escape. Just be cooped up in the cage forever. Forever.

I didn't mind that all too much. At least I was alone. With no one to bother me this time. Only me and my thoughts. But being alone with just my thoughts wasn't the best idea ever.

I had dark thoughts. Evil thoughts. Thoughts that no one should ever think of. But I do. On a frequent basis. I never understood. I must have some kind of evil hormone.

Inside the dark cell, it was cold and wet. The ground was as cold as stone and it hurt my back as I leaned up against it. At least at Azkaban there were small measly cots. In here, such thing did not exist. Discomfort was their angle.

One time I heard a story. About a boy in a cave. He got lost in the dark cave for weeks. At the end, he had turned blind because his eyes were so used to the darkness. Would that be what happened to me? Would I never see the light again?

Would I ever have the option?

I doubted it.

The anticipation was terrible. In Azkaban, I at least knew that I would be sitting there for the rest of my life. Here, I had no idea what was going to happen. Was I to be killed? Were they discussing my death right now? The thought was awful.

My fingers traced the wall of my stone enclosure. I had never been in this particular room of the Malfoy Manor before. It was horrifying. One day, in my terrible prison, I found something.

Something that gave me a horrible flashback to my previous prison. Azkaban. It was a crack. A crack in the wall just as before.

Often times, I found myself looking out of it to see if I could see anything. All I saw was a small hole of light. I wouldn't be able to call for help through it, though, assuming that anyone walked past in the first place. There would be no escaping this prison. Not this time, I feared.

Like the previous one, this crack also spoke to me. It was Voldemorts voice. My mind must have made it up. What he said when he found out about Grim, my Grim.

"Eli, you surpass me for the last time! Avada Kedavra!" I heard from the crack. I saw a green flash of light and then imagined my dead cat on my bed. It caused a tear to flow down my cheek.

How had Voldemort found out about my secret? Malfoy? I'm sure of it. Stupid little ferret telling Voldemort of my every move. How could he! He was such a twisted little snitch. I hated him.

The weeks and months seemed to pass by. I was dirty. My hair got greasy and I could feel myself going more insane each day.

How is a raven like a writing desk?

My dear, we are all mad here.

Mad. Insane.

Being without light for that long can do things to your mind. Cause things to go fuzzy. Unpleasant things. A bloodied hand falling off the side of a tub. Murder written in blood upon a mirror. A womans high pitched shrilling scream.

Wait, that was my scream.

I was screaming. Loudly.

But no one was answering. Why would they? It was Eli. Murderer, betrayer, chicken. A woos of a Death Eater. Soon to be put to death. But when? No one knew. No one ever knew for it was Voldemort.

Maybe I was already dead. Who's to say wasn't?

I've always been positive that I would go to hell if there was such thing. Was this hell? Forever in a cell. Going insane. Seeing random strange and horrific images inside my head. Or was my mind in hell at the time. I wasn't even sure.

I can't remember the last time I had food. Had it been a month? Two months? How long could a human survive without food? All I got was water. I'm not even sure why I drank it in the first place. The human can't live more than three days without water. Why is it I drink it instead of dying?

Because Avada Kedavra was a much simpler death.

One day. The door opened and I saw two figures. The door was opened if only for a second and someone was pushed inside. He made a little 'oof' sound and as soon as the door was opened, it was closed.

There was heavy breathing. Their other prisoner, whoever it was, was a man. I was almost afraid to speak. Whoever it was was an enemy of the Death Eaters and a former enemy of mine. Someone who probably hated me.

But I longed to speak. I almost wondered if I even remembered how to use my vocal chords in the first place. Could I? If someone doesn't use their voice for months on end, could they access it just like that? I found it.

"H-hello?" It was a raspy voice. It was my voice. Almost one that came out of a horror movie. I wouldn't be surprised if the man thought it was another man talking to them.

"Who's there?" a man said. The voice sounded familiar. From a long time ago.

"A fellow prisoner," I told him. I wasn't about to tell him my real name. No way. I don't need another enemy to hate me. And it was nice to have company and to be able to see the light for just a second. For that, I thanked him.

"I'm Ollivander," the man replied. My eyes widened. That's where I had heard his voice before. I bought my wand from him. Feeling a little guilt, though, because my wand had killed many. Oh well. I was still Eli. I was still evil. I was just cooped up in a prison by my fellow death eaters.

As the days went on, another joined us by the name of Luna Lovegood. Former Ravenclaw of Hogwarts. As the days passed, I couldn't not tell them my name so I told them the first that came to my head. Bell Gaunt. Luna recognized the name from last year. Saying that she randomly disappeared one day and that Luna thought she had died during the attack at Hogwarts. I had told her that it was that that caused my parents to summon me home. I was not badgered again for my name.

It was nice to have company.

For once, my mind was on much less things. Like their problems instead of my own. I didn't tell them my past. That would have been foolish. I didn't come all the way here just to get attacked again. No way.

Neither of us had seen the light for a long time. We were beginning to think that we'd lost. That Voldemort had taken over the world. That Harry Potter had died. I pretended to be sad but inside I was rejoicing. Just because the Death Eaters had turned on me did not make me immediately good. I was still just as evil. And once I escaped from this prison, I would help them. Whether they wanted my help or not.

This was my war just as much as it was theirs.

At least, that's what my mindset was.

Time went on. And on and on and on. I was beginning to think it was the end of me. That I would die along with these two other people in which I cared nothing for. Alone in the darkness once more.

But I couldn't have been more wrong for I had a saviour. A secret saviour. That I was not at all pleased with.

Give you one guess.

You'd be right.

Draco Malfoy.

One day, when Ollivander and Lovegood were sleeping, the door opened. At first I couldn't believe it. When the key opened the door to my cell I nearly had a heart attack because I thought that it was them taking me to my death. But I was wrong.

It was much worse.

"Eli," I heard come out of the voice that was obviously Malfoys.

"Malfoy," I mumbled.

I felt Malfoy grab my hand and start to help me up. "Look, Eli, I'm so so-"

But I cut him off before he could. Once I was standing, I elbowed him in the gut and ran for it. Well, ran as far as I could. Before I got far, Malfoy grabbed me by the ankle.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what I sacrificed to come down here?" he said harshly. I glared at him with eyes of hatred. My hair was messy and my eyes were dark. I was a scary site.

"Look, Eli, I'm really sorry about what happened. But I've been trying to get you out. Believe me, Eli, I've been trying to do nothing but help you."

"I have nothing to say to you," I hissed.

"It wasn't me that told them where you were, Eli! Why do you refuse to believe it? I didn't even know where you were! Honestly!"

"Because no one else would have known!"

"Eli! Please! It was Kacie who turned you in! Not me!"

This surprised me. But I wasn't going to trust the words of a liar. I tried to get out of his grasp but he didn't let go. He finally found his way to stand and gripped my wrist. Hard. So hard in fact that there were fingernail marks from his holding onto me so hard.

"Liar!" I screamed but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh! You moron!" he whispered harshly. "If they found me down here they would punish us both!"

My eyebrows tightened but remained serious. I was willing to hear him out…I guess.

"You don't know this but there was a warrant out for your capture. 10,000 galleons. Kacie fell for it. Obviously, they didn't follow through. There's no way they were actually going to give her the money. She visited the Malfoy Manor one day…Eli, I didn't do it. Please believe me."

I looked into his eyes for any hint of a lie. He seemed to be telling the truth. I still couldn't believe it. If it were true, then that meant my one true friend turned her in. Then it was true also that Eli could trust no one.

"I can't believe this," I said quietly. Before I knew anything, I was on the floor sitting down.

"I'm so sorry, Eli, but it's the truth. However, there was a deal. Kacie made us swear not to hurt you or kill you. That's why Fenrir couldn't kill you before. They took the unbreakable vow. But Voldemort didn't. He could still kill you. Eli, I have to get you out of here. Quickly."

So, Kacie did try to help me. She wanted the money but she ensured my safety. That's why I wasn't killed immediately. None of them could kill me.

"Okay."

Draco grabbed my hand and quietly led me out of the cell. He told me to wait while he made sure the coast was clear. It was. Good thing this was his house. He knew this place like the back of his hand. But, suddenly, he stopped.

"Here, take this," he told me. It was a vile of something. He nudged me to take it. Quickly.

I drank it all in one gulp. It tasted very familiar. Draco handed me a mirror. I looked into it and saw no one else but Pansy Parkinson. The vile was polyjuice potion. Boy, Draco had really thought this out. I nodded to show him my appreciation. This made me feel much more comfortable.

He took the vile and pocketed it, making his way through the house.

We actually passed a few people and no one gave us a second glass. Apparently, Draco had gotten together with Pansy during the school year so no one thought it was odd that his girlfriend was over. For once, I had to thank Pansy for something.

We made it out of the Malfoy Manor. Finally. But we didn't stop. For minutes, we ran through the woods. To make sure we weren't followed.

"Take my arm," he commanded. I did not refuse. Hell, I was not going back to that prison. Not again. Now that I was out, I was not going back.

Suddenly, Malfoy started to apparate and the next thing I knew, I was in a place that I recognized. Somewhere I hadn't been in awhile but also somewhere I'd been far too often. The Gaunt house.

He grabbed my hands and looked at me seriously.

"Stay here. Don't leave. Speak to no one. Not until I come back for you."

"What? Why?" I commanded. I didn't want to be cooped up. Again.

"Because I can't bare to see you behind bars again. Let alone dead. Here, take this," he told me, handing a bunch of identical viles. "They're all Pansy. Anything happens, take those and apparate away as fast as you can."

"Draco, I'm not going to stay hidden up here like a faraday cat."

"You don't have a choice, Eli. You're an enemy of BOTH sides now. You-Know-Who wants your dead body and the entire wizarding community is still hunting you. There's no one that you can go to besides me, quite frankly. I have to get back or he'll be suspicious."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Who do you think?" he asked as if I was stupid. "Please stay here," he begged. Before I could say another word, he was gone.

Great. Just perfect.

* * *

_Not great, but good enough. _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews? _


	22. License to Kill

After another semi-long wait, chapter 22 is here!

Yaaayyy! Only two more chapters to go!

* * *

**XXII**

License to Kill

* * *

I had stayed in the house for quite some time. I was starting to go insane. Don't forget, this was the house that I had committed many murders in. It was thanks to his house that I was admitted to Azkaban. It was not a calm reality, that's for sure. Like I was visiting my past nightmares.

But it was safe. At least that's what Draco seemed to believe. Whatever. Bullshit. I didn't understand why I was here. Why I wasn't out there helping. Although, if I was caught, I would probably be captured. It just wasn't fair.

I had a dream one night. It was not a fun dream. It was about Draco and Voldemort. For some reason, I couldn't help but believe that it was real.

"Where is she, Draco?" Voldemort said.

Draco stuttered. "I-uh. Who, my lord?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Where did you hide Eli Doras?" he commanded.

Draco turned very pale at this question. Caught in the act. I was sure Voldemort was going to kill him right then and there.

"I didn't hide her anywhere. She has disappeared, my lord. We are trying to find her."

Voldemort scoffed. "Don't lie to me, Malfoy. I know you know where she's at. Draco…I want you to find her. And I want you to kill her. If you fail, I shall make sure that not only you die, but your parents die as well. You have three days. Now get out of my sight."

I heard a large gulp from Draco as he exited the room and the entire scene went up in black smoke.

I sat up slightly stunned. The dream scared me. But…I wasn't as scared as I was before.

I remembered what I used to be like. Noble and evil. Saying things like if Voldemort wanted me dead, I would oblige. Even I knew that I was too powerful for my own good. And I'm sure Voldemort didn't want someone rising above him. I wanted Voldemort to succeed and I didn't want him to worry about little pests like me.

So, I came up with a solution. If the dream was real, I would let Draco kill me. Not just for him but for Voldemort. I'm not afraid to die, that's what I kept telling myself.

Part of me wanted to run. To grasp whatever version of life I had left and flee. To Japan, New York, Australia. Anywhere that would prolong my chances of survival. Anything.

However, there was another part of me that said otherwise. It told me to do the exact opposite. Stand my ground. Get what I deserved. Die…like a true villain should. The enemy's enemy.

I didn't know how strong each part was in my brain. Which one fell superior over the other. But I listened to the second part, regardless.

So, I waited. I waited for my death.

Is that normal? To be completely aware that you were going to die. That you fully expected within three days to become worm food. And be completely fine at the idea of it.

Just so you know…it's not normal at all. I'm just that evil.

Three days may seem like a very short and extremely insignificant amount of time, but within those three days, I felt like I had been waiting for an eternity. Waiting for the ball to drop on your court was not the easiest thing to accept, no matter how many times you tell yourself that it makes sense. It doesn't.

But waiting for death was somewhat soothing.

Instead of being taken off guard, I had time to mentally prepare myself. To accept my fate. I was also relieved to know that my worries were no longer my own.

There was simply nothing more I could do for the Death Eaters. I had helped them do their part. And that's really all I could do. I wasn't afraid to die.

I could handle hell. Hell didn't even scare me in the slightest. To be honest, I believe even the wisest men would be more afraid of Voldemort than the Lucipher I hear in mythology or the bible. There really was no comparison between the two. Not even close.

On the morning of the third day, after my dream, I heard a noise in my house. That's right, my house. Not my fathers house. Not the Gaunt house. MY house.

Have you ever seen the Cheshire Cat grin? Have you ever mimicked the grin when something exiting was about to happen. I did.

For my time was no longer coming, it was here. The Death Eaters were here and I could cease my endless period of waiting. They were here to release me from my mental pain and anticipation. I was finally…going to die.

I heard the door slam loudly. Then, I heard his voice. Who else's voice could it have possibly been. "Eli?"

I walked into the room with a glare on my face. Draco looked scared out of his mind to see me. His face was pale. Well, paler than usual. His bottom lip was trembling. Beneath his eyes were dark bags that told stories. Stories that seemed to reveal that he hadn't slept in weeks. His clothes were old and rotten. Faded scars on his arms and face. Bruises. Dirt. And yet…he looked better than most days.

"I…I was hoping to find you here," he stammered.

"Where else would I be?" I hissed. "Why have you come back?"

"I was given a mission by the Dark Lord…that I don't think I can do," he revealed.

A frown reached my face. After all of this waiting to die, he comes here squealing to tell me that he can't even do it? He can't even kill someone he hates to save his own skin? And his family? What was wrong with this kid.

"You're kidding me," I grumbled annoyed, and sat down on the couch.

"I wish I was," he mumbled. "How have you been?"

I glared up at him. "I've been lousy. Stuck in this dead-end house while everybody else has the fun. And now, to top it all off, I have to look at your ugly face again."

There was nothing said for a long time. I felt his presence. Just…standing there, behind the couch. What was wrong with this kid?

"Why are you even a Death Eater? You hate it! You tremble every time the Dark Lord even looks you in the eye. You disobey him! Risking your life to save me! Which you shouldn't have done. After we killed the most powerful wizard of our time, you act as if it's the most depressing thing that ever happened to you!"

Okay, I was asking for it. Egging him on. If I got into his face, maybe he WOULD kill me. Maybe I had a psychotic death wish. It didn't matter. This kid had to do SOMETHING to get on Voldemorts good side. I was really only trying to help him. By killing me, he would have gained Voldemorts approval. Because Voldemort hates me. I'm his second threat. After he's through with Harry Potter, if I'm not disposed of yet, he will be.

"Excuse me if I have a soul," Malfoy said, his tone a little angry. "That man happened to be my teacher for six years. And I tried to do what was right by saving you."

"You shouldn't have saved me. I was a threat to both the Death Eaters and the Aurors. I'm an outlaw. I belong to no side now! Everyone hates me! And if they saw you allying with me, they'd all hate you too," I told him with fiery eyes. "Can't you see you're the Dark Lords weakest subject? No one respects you anymore. You're weak and idiotic. A dumb child when it comes to the Dark Arts. All the Death Eaters sense this, why can't you?"

"That's it, Doras!" Malfoy yelled, suddenly taking out his wand and pointing it at me. A grin shot up my face.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. See you're man enough to finally pull your wand on me. Do it. Kill me," I ordered him. He was a bit taken back.

"You wish to die? What's wrong with you?" he said, his voice trembling.

"I don't wish to die, Malfoy. I already know that the Dark Lord has sentenced me to death. You don't think I would have figured it out already? He's sent you. His little spy to finish me off. So, why don't you? I'm wandless. I haven't had anything to eat in days. I'm weak."

"How do you know about my mission?"

"Dreams."

"You're a prophet."

"No…but I sure am good at predicting, eh?" I said with a smile.

We stood there for a long time. I can't remember how long. As he forced to put on an angry face, he pointed his wand at me. Breathing hard in and out through his nose. With all his fear and invulnerability. With all the hatred Voldemort has for him. He couldn't even bring himself to kill a girl.

"Do it," I commanded. "KILL ME!"

"No!" he screamed. His hand unclenched as his wand dropped to the floor. I stared at it in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me.

"What do you mean, No?" I said through gritted teeth.

He looked at me in agony. "I can't kill you, Eli."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the couch with my arms folded. I didn't understand him. If I was in his position, that little Malfoy kid would have been dead the minute after the mission was given. I wouldn't have even given it a second thought.

"And why not?" I asked, annoyed and disappointed. Why couldn't the Dark Lord have hired a REAL Death Eater to kill me? He didn't say anything for a long time, but he took a seat beside me on the couch.

I looked down at my arm. The snake climbing out of the skull was still there. Moving. Voldemort was gathering up his followers tonight. Something big was about to go down.

"You're a disgrace to this tattoo," I said, grabbing his arm and showing the skull and the snake tattooed on him. He took his arm back and looked at it for a long time, sighing.

"Why do you want to die?" he asked. Clearly, it was eating him alive.

"I don't want to die. I want you do kill me. Big difference. Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you. By killing me, you look good, which makes your family look good. Which means none of you die. Not to mention I never have to worry about this stupid wizarding war ever again. I'm more than happy to help the Death Eaters. If they would accept my help. They won't, but they will accept yours. By killing me, you make it big with the boss and you do the thing in which I cannot. Kill. Everyone," I said with a grin.

Draco only shook his head. "There's an evil in you that does not exist in me, Eli. I can't kill you."

I groaned and stood up. "Fine. Then I'll mossy my way towards the Dark Lord so he can kill me for you."

"No!" he said, grabbing my arm to stop me. Draco looked me in the eyes with sadness. "I can't kill you, Eli. I don't want you to die…I love you."

I took my arm back almost instantly and looked at him in shock. I almost wanted to faint. Barf. Pass out. I didn't understand this…love thing that he spoke of.

I felt myself back up into a wall, staring at him. Waiting for a…'just kidding. Avada Kedavra!' but no such thing came. Nothing. Draco Malfoy loved me. It scared me to death.

"I…Uhm…what?" I said.

"Why do you think I kept saving you, Eli? Covering for you? Apologizing to you? I've fallen in love with you, Eli. Last year was one of the best years of my entire life. And it's because you were there. I'm sorry…but I love you."

"No…no, you don't. Take it back!" I ordered.

"I won't," he told me simply. My eyes narrowed towards him.

This was unbelievable. "I don't love you, Draco. And I'm not sorry. You know that."

"I do…I just thought you should know," he told me, walking out the door.

I looked down at my arm. At the skull squirming causing me delightful pain. I always used to look forward to watching that skull move. And today was no different.

"Draco," I said. He turned around almost instantly. "They are fighting today…where?"

He looked disappointed. As if he thought I was suddenly going to tell him that I loved him. Instead, I asked him to point me in the direction of the place that I would most likely die at. He knew he couldn't lie to me though. So, he told me.

"Hogwarts," he said.

Without another thought, I grabbed my wand and apparated, leaving a very heart-broken and disappointed Malfoy behind me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Reviews? I love them! (:_


	23. The Battle of Hogwarts

So, I know it's been awhile. Too long. And this chapter isn't the longest. HOWEVER! This is the second to last chapter. And I will be posting the very last chapter next. I kinda had to slowly get into character. It's always hard to get into Eli's mindset. But the basic stuff that I wanted to happen, happened. I hope you like it!

* * *

**XXIII**

The Battle of Hogwarts

* * *

Draco followed me all the way to Hogwarts, I could tell. I heard a crack and felt a presence right behind me but I didn't care about him. I wasn't here to fulfil his emotional needs. I was here to gain my right to be a Death Eater back.

To gain my dignity. My place.

My spot has always been and will always be between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Whether he appreciates it or not.

I was attacked by numerous people on the day, of course after ditching Malfoy. I got as far away from his as I could. I didn't need someone like him dragging me down.

Spells were cast left and right around me. Of course, I got a few good ones in myself, no doubt.

I was double attacked by husband a wife, Lupin and Tonks. Members of the Order. Yes, I knew their faces. Gits.

"Stupefy!" I screamed sending Tonks flying.

"Rictusempra!" Lupin yelled. The spell hit me and I was sent flying into one of the brick walls of Hogwarts. Hurt, I found myself to stand up.

"Crucio!" I yelled. Lupin fell to the ground in pain. I found myself smiling as he writhed on the ground in pain. That's right. Feel the pain, wolf. Feel the burn. Twisting and twirling my wand I found him at my mercy. He was screaming out in pain and the sounds were delicious to me.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard from far away. My wand flew out of my hand and into the girl from before. Tonks. She was glaring at me evilly. Before she could even say a word, though, a green light hit her and she fell to the floor. With a smirk I looked over towards the origin of the wand.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

I expected no less.

Lupin looked up in realization of what just happened. He raised his wand hand at Bellatrix but with another green light, he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Learn to duel, Doras," she said with hatred.

I frowned at her. To be honest, I was surprised she saved me after what happened. After I escaped from the Malfoy dungeons after she so cleverly found me and imprisoned me.

But then I wasn't surprised.

"Your turn," she said. I was wand-less. I had no defence. I suppose I should have expected it. Hell, I was an enemy to both sides. They both wanted me dead. I should have expected death on the spot.

"Why didn't you let her just kill me?" I asked her, confused and angry.

Bellatrix smirked. "Because they don't kill. They don't believe in death. Besides, if I let them get to you…I couldn't do this. Crucio!" she said.

I fell to the ground in torture, screaming. Bellatrix was laughing the entire time as she tortured me. I was on my stomach squirming on the ground. When the pain finally stopped, I didn't dare look up.

"You know what's next," she sneered.

I found myself gulping. Death. The very thing I had tried to avoid for so long. It terrified me.

"Avada Kedavr-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her hand and I dared the chance to look up. Draco Malfoy.

Why?

Why was it always Draco Malfoy?

He saved my life. More than once.

I hate it.

Bellatrix left to fetch her wand and to deal with bigger fish. Draco had my wand in his hand as he handed it to me. I snatched it out of his hand as he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was retarded. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"You were almost just killed! Again!" he said as if that made any difference.

"Well if that is what the Dark Lord wishes, then-"

"Why do you want to die for him so badly?" he screamed at me.

I glared at him. "He's like a father to me."

"A father?" he asked in disbelief. "Eli, he's tried to murder you. He SENT people to try to murder you. Your real father-"

"My real father was an awful man. He killed my mother."

"He killed your mother because she was a blood-traitor. You've killed those, too, you know."

"That's different. I'm not related to them," I said, fighting back.

Draco just didn't get it. I fought for the Death Eaters because I simply knew no other alternative. Killing the Order was the only way I was going to get my honour back. It was the only way Voldemort would respect me again. If I survived, that is.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Eli," Draco finally said. "Voldemort planned on killing you from the beginning. The only reason he waited so long was because you became beneficial to him."

"He won't kill me when he sees that I've come back from all this."

"Do you even know your so-called 'dad'?"

"I know him better than you do!" I said, harshly.

My face was turning red from this conversation.

"He killed your best friend! Or maybe you didn't notice."

Suddenly, it happened. A man came up from behind Draco. I could read his lips. Avada Kedavra

"No!" I screamed. I threw myself on top of Draco and knocked him down, the green spell just missing his head by inches.

"Stupefy!" I yelled at the man who ran into a wall.

I just saved Draco Malfoys life.

I just saved SOMEONES life.

Draco was in shock. He sat up slightly and looked up at me. I was slightly on top of him still. Once realizing this, I blushed slightly and rolled off him. He sat up fully holding his head, his eyes slightly dizzy as if trying to process what just happened.

"…Thank you," he finally said.

I nodded awkwardly, pursing my lips together.

Did I really just save Draco Malfoys life?

I didn't know I cared that much.

A tear escaped my face and Draco Malfoy widened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't cry often. Especially not in front of other people.

"I don't know," I finally said. Why was I crying?

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"…I don't know," I said again.

Did I love Draco Malfoy?

No. No, I didn't. That was a silly thing to consider.

We were sitting on the ground next to each other. The fighting was slowly dying down. People didn't notice us sitting on the ground. In the distance, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange fall to her death thanks to a red haired woman.

I sighed.

"He really will kill me, won't he?" I asked.

Draco was silent for a long time. As if he didn't believe that I was saying this. Frankly, I didn't either.

"Yeah, he will. Then again, he may be dead right now," Draco said with a small smile.

This made me smile.

Smile.

A smile went upon my face. Voldemort's death made me smile.

Would that make me free?

Would people stop hunting me? Would they stop trying to kill me? Would I be able to stop trying to create a certain impression?

Draco chanced to put an arm around my shoulder. I didn't reject it. Instead, I rested my head on his shoulder.

It was then and only the that I realized…

After all this time,

all these kills,

all these evil plots…

I've been on the wrong side.


	24. Once Upon a Time

This chapter is super short but I wanted it to be that way. It is the epilogue after all. It will be in Draco's POV because I believe it's important and needed to settle the problems between them. Enjoy!

* * *

**XXIV**

Once Upon a Time

* * *

Draco's POV

It's been a four months since the great battle of Hogwarts. The whole thing went by in such a blur that I hardly remember it anymore. The only part that really mattered to me was the feeling I got when Eli rested her head on my shoulder.

Eli repented.

She realized that what she had been doing for all those years was wrong and actually succeeded in killing and capturing a few Death Eaters. She sat next to me and my family in the aftermath awkwardly.

Most people weren't really sure about letting her go but I vouched for her. She had one hundred percent repented, though I wasn't really sure why. It just sort of happened.

Eli was sent to the Leaky Cauldron after the fight because she didn't have a home. I would have offered her mine but I know she would have refused. I haven't gone to see her in a while. To be honest, I wasn't positive she wanted to see me in the first place. You never knew with Eli.

One day, though, I decided to visit her. It was about two months ago. I went to the Leaky Cauldron with two items in hand. A letter and a cat. A stuffed animal cat, that was. Grim.

When she left the Malfoy Manor with her real father, she left her favourite stuffed animal at home. The one that her real cat was named after. I found it in her room about a year ago but didn't think of it until then, honestly.

_Dear Eli _– the letter said –

_I love you. Whether or not you want to hear it, it's true. Not giving up on you was the smartest decision I ever made. All I want to do is to make you happy. _

_ I found Grim in your room about a year ago and thought you'd like to have it back to remind you of how innocent you used to be when you were a child. And that you are finally back to yourself before your life got taken by Voldemort. _

_ Love you now and always, _

_ Draco. _

_P.S. Will you be mind? Forever and always?_

Okay, it was corny. But it was how I felt. At the time. The note was in an envelope. I was meant to give it to her myself…but…things didn't turn out as planned.

I got to the Leaky Cauldron and immediately wished I had never gone in the first place.

Tom told me her room and I went up there.

Only to find that she was not alone.

The door was ajar. As I peaked in, I saw her and Theodore Nott snogging their brains out.

"I love you," Nott said.

"I love you more," Eli replied.

"Not possible," he replied.

Then the sound of more lips crashing.

I bit my lip slightly, my heart breaking ever so slowly. So this was how it was…all that we had been through, and she chose him.

However, at least she had found someone.

All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. I wanted her to know that she didn't have to give her life to Voldemort. There were other options. And iw as right. There was Nott.

I didn't feel any hatred towards him though. He was a lucky man.

I set Grim down on the ground next to the door. As I was walking outside, I tore the letter into shreds and burned it with an incantation, spilling the ashes near the entrance.

But I found out a very important lesson.

There are other fish in the see.

Not everyone gets their well-deserved Once Upon a Time.


End file.
